


Hecate's Blessing

by chxrryli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrryli/pseuds/chxrryli
Summary: Harrison Potter and Perseus Jackson are neighbours sharing the same fate, same destiny. What happens when three boys from Quintstone School for Specials arrive at Camp Half Blood? Hermione Granger and Annabethel Chase are the only ones in camp that share Hecate's Blessing, destined to make peace between the wizarding world and the gods, will their future companions be more of a help?(posted on FanFiction.net by me as well, the updating pace will be a least a chapter per week)
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Fred Weasley/ Alicia Spinnet, Ginny Weasley/ Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/ Tya t'Challe, Olivia Paiser/ Zach Pinter, Paravati Patil/ Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley/ Lavender Brown
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

** Hecate’s Blessing **

** Prologue **

** _A wall apart lives two boys with same fates_ **

* * *

“Now Harry, behave for Auntie Sally alright?” Petunia Dursley pinched the cheeks of a little boy with bright emerald green eyes and pulled the little figure into a tight embrace.

“Yes Auntie Tuney.” 

“Good boy. I’ll pick you up in the evening for dinner alright?” Petunia pulled away from the embrace and Sally Jackson took the little palm of the boy.

Three year old Harry Potter bobbed his head in agreement and ran into the Jackson household to find his friend. Well, it’s not like he has more than one friend.

“Harry!” A boy with messy black hair ran out of his room yelling for his dear friend’s recognition.

“Hello Percy!” Little Harry waved shyly, not as enthusiastic as four year old Percy Jackson.

“Mom’s making blue cookies, I helped to dye the dough!” Little Percy told little Harry excitedly.

“Really? But I like green more.” Little Harry’s emerald green eyes flashed with a mix of disappointment and joy.

“Maybe we can make it green as well!” Little Percy suggested hopefully, not wanting his friend to be left out.

“Really?” Little Harry’s eyes flashed with hope and glee as little Percy pulled little Harry into the kitchen.

“Yeah! Come on, there should be some dough left!”

The two boys ran into the kitchen eagerly, while little Percy nearly knocked Sally over.

“Percy Jackson! How many times have I said that no running is allowed in the kitchen?”

“Sorry Mom. But do we have more dough?” Little Percy hung his head low apologetically, but quickly moved on to his goal for the kitchen trip.

“Why?” Sally asked curiously.

“Harry want green cookies.” Little Percy explained discreetly.

“Yeah we do have a whole bag left, you can teach Harry to dye his cookies!” Sally continued to cut shapes in the dough, while permitting the boys to have their fun with the left dough for green cookies.

“Come on Harry!”

The boys tip toed and grabbed the bag of dough down to the kid table in the kitchen, while Sally put the green dye on the table for the boys fun. Adding the dye into the pack of mixture, the boys started knead the dough as best as they can, forming the green cookie dough little Harry longed for.

“Now we need the roller to roll the dough.”

“I’ll get it.”

Little Harry trotted to the main kitchen again, tip toed and tried to reach for the roller, which was further in the island. He became more and more frustrated as he concentrated in getting the roller.

“Oh my god! What happened?” Sally exclaimed at the scene little Harry unconsciously caused, while little Harry hung his head down apologetically, his tears on the verge of emergence.

The roller pushed through all the other utensils blocking its way into little Harry’s hand, knocking all the other utensils onto the floor, catching the other two’s attention. Harry was surprised at the event while the other two watched with jaws dropped to the underground, if it was possible.

“Woah Harry? What was that?” Little Percy asked, basking in the weird awe of the event.

“Sorry.” Little Harry muttered under his breath, the belt streaks beneath his green dinosaur shirt aching at the memory of the same event that happened last month when he couldn’t get the yellow crayon from Dudley. Uncle Vernon’s breath breathing on his neck imaginarily, while he continued to mutter his apologies.

“It’s okay dear, we’ll fix it up. Is it the first time?” Sally asked gently, ruffling his already messy raven hair.

“No.” Harry mumbled, still couldn’t meet his eyes to anywhere but the roller in his hands.

“It’s alright, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Sally wrapped little Harry into a warm embrace, sensing his fear behind quivering lips.

“Come Harry, let’s roll the dough and bake the cookies.” Percy suggested hopefully, also sensing Harry’s uneasiness.

“Okay.” Harry replied indifferently and walked towards the table again, passing Percy the roller.

Percy continued to teach Harry how to roll the cookie dough and cut it into different shapes using the kid friendly knives Sally provided them. After the small incident, Harry’s mood was all let down, the images of the first odd display of his ‘powers’ in front of Uncle Vernon and Dudley while Auntie Tuney went out for errands haunted him within. He still didn’t want to let Percy down on his kindness of making green cookies and obliged to his instructions before sending the batch into the oven along with the blue cookies. 

“Kids, we had fun, now grab a book and read.” Sally pronounced while the two boys trotted to the living room, randomly grabbing a story book and got themselves comfortable in the bean bags near the bookshelf. 

“Percy can you read it out?” Sally asked and the boys looked up from their books.

“I don’t want to.” Percy mumbled silently, masking the difficulty of reading he found behind.

“Come on, this can help with your speaking, vowels and all! Harry can join you.” Sally suggested, tempting Percy to read the book out loud.

“No.” Percy replied stubbornly.

“No cookies for Percy then.” Sally tempted Percy even more, his cookies are his life, until now at least.

Percy hesitated for a second before reopening the book and tried to pronounce the first word he saw.

_ncoe_

“Nukohee.” Percy mumbled silently, trying to pronounce the weird word.

“Huh?” Sally looked at Percy as if he just ate the whole lemon with one gulp.

“Nukohee nepuoh…” Percy continued.

“Percy, that’s o-n-c-e, u-p-o-n. It does not start with n.” Sally corrected, hoping that Percy was just goofing around like he always did.

“No it does, ask Harry.” Percy replied indifferently, which scared Sally inside out. This is not how Percy goofs.

Little Harry peered over Percy’s shoulder and read the first two words.

“Yeah, it does.” Harry replied with the same tonality, which scared Sally even more. Harry rarely play pranks.

“Really?” Sally asked, her mock indifferent face trying to mask her astonishment and fear.

“Yeah.” The two boys replied simultaneously.

“No it is once upon, not nuk… whatever.” Sally attempted in correcting the boys once more.

The boys looked at Sally as if she were an alien, before a sudden realization struck her.

Dyslexia.

But there is no coincidence that both boys get dyslexia and became friends.

“Let’s… um do some other things.” Sally prompted the boys, which worked like magic.

“Cookies!” Percy exclaimed upon hearing the oven alarm went off.

Harry quickly jogged up to Percy catching his pace, eagerly looking at Sally who slowly caught up with them with her adult legs and swatted the boys away.

“Now boys shoo so I can open the oven. It will be very, very hot that your fingers may come off.” Sally warned the boys, while the boys backed away with caution and hilarious solemnness.

“Woah!” The boys awed while Sally took the batches out of the oven, with the steam giving it a dramatic entrance.

“Hello boys!” Petunia emerged from behind, closing the front door silently while announcing her presence with bags of grocery.

“Auntie Tuney!” Harry exclaimed, running into his dear auntie’s embrace.

“Hello Harry. Having fun?” Petunia ruffled Harry hair and gave him a chaste peck in his temple, still adoring how much he looked like her passed brother in law.

“Percy taught me how to make green cookies.” Harry told Petunia excitedly, also giving her a green cookie to taste. Petunia munched on the cookie and gave Sally a knowing wink, silently complementing her baking skills

“Really! You must thank chef Percy then.” Harry nodded in understanding before turning to Percy who was stuffing as much blue cookies in his mouth as he could.

“Thank you Percy.”

“You are welcome. You should try it, it is really good” Percy added, while munching a few blue cookies in his mouth.

“Sure!”

The boys sat around the batch of cookies busy munching while Sally cornered Petunia into the silent corner to discuss her simulations.

“Tuney, I don’t really know how to say this, I may be wrong, but do not be upset with what I am going to say.”

“Why would I?” Petunia asked accusingly, not aware of the seriousness in Sally’s voice.

“I think Percy and Harry are dyslexia.” Sally quivered, admitting her suspicions.

Petunia stood there, shook at the sudden speculation against Percy and Harry. The two happy boys with perfect speaking skills can not possibly be dyslexia. Lily was top of everything while James was definitely not stupid, despite the fact that they are… well magical. While she knew nothing about Percy’s father, Sally was definitely proficient in languages, having to be a translator herself.

“Can they? With such good genetics. I’m not sure about Percy’s biological father but you are definitely not stupid. So were Harry’s late parents. James, was definitely intellectually rich compared to boys in his generation. And Lily was top of the class of basically everything, even for the most bizarre subjects.” Like spells and potions, Petunia added silently.

“I’m not sure if it is genetic or not. But based on the weird and horrid reading session we just had, once upon a time to them was Nukohee nepuoh something something.”

“I… maybe it’s that they’re young?” Petunia wondered hopefully, wishing that the boys are only picking up slower than the norm of their age group.

“Frankly, I honestly don’t know and I’m scared.” Sally muttered, fidgeting her fingers.

“Well it’s just dyslexia right? I mean some tools and they will read just like everyone else.” Petunia let out a nervous chuckle, masking her own fear. If Vernon knew about this, this kid is wrecked, not to mention about his special heritage.

“I hope so.” 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro... to a totally messed up illogical demigod life.  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

** Hecate’s Blessing **

** Chapter One **

> _ Trouble loves them, but they don’t _

* * *

Three boys are zooming through the hallways in May, turn after turn to avoid the raging fair that seemed to have legs. A few scarcely scattered students stood by their lockers, giving the boys a weird stare. Since the transferral of the three boys, Quintstone School of Specials never had a day of the quiet and peace. One day the school garden was full of rubble, the other day the basketball hoops disappeared mysteriously. One day all the books in the library flew around and settled on the desk of a certain boy, the other day three boys arrived, or rather, popped in a classroom out of nowhere.

“Nev!” The thirteen year old boy yelled while the other thirteen year old boy ducked as the ball of raging fire zoomed over the top of his head.

“Jesus Christ! What is happeneing?” The other thirteen year old boy swore.

“Come on, get to the pool!” The fourteen year old boy suggested, jumping as high as he could to avoid his legs being wrecked by the stupid ball of fire.

“Percy! Neville! Come on! This way, the door behind, connects the janitor’s closet and the pool!” The thirteen year old boy signalled, while Percy Jackson and Neville Longbottom were being shoved into the door quickly.

“Gosh Harry, we’ve arrived here for like three months, and you know all the secret passages.” Neville exclaimed, jumbling through the crowded janitor’s closet.

“Well, guess that came as a pretty handy skill.” Harry Potter shrugged, also struggling through all the random stuff stuffed in the closet.

“Let’s get out of here.” Percy suggested, opening the door to the large pool.

“Bloody crap!” Neville swore, eyeing at the gigantic fireball in front of him.

“On for a swim?” Percy joked, also eyeing the fireball cryptically.

“After you.” Harry offered. Within seconds, the boys all dove into the pool for sanctuary against the fireball.

The three boys swam, popping from the water to breathe as little as they can while the fireball continued to hover above the water, ready to attack when they get out. Percy gestured the boys to get out of the water since they were lacking breath.

“We gotta have a plan!” Percy exclaimed, running from the chase from the fireball around the pool. The fireball closed up and Percy was at the verge of being sucked into the fire.

The water in the pool rippled and risen as column of water plummeting to the fireball. As if it had a brain, the fireball ducked and avoided the columns of water. The ground started to shake vigorously, and a tornado wrapped around the fireball, closing acting as a barrier.

The boys quickly, scooted over, avoiding the rubbles and the sudden rain from the falling of the water columns. The tornado continued to swirl around the fireball, trapping it ‘naturally’. The boys jumped into the pool once again, for safe shelter in case the it breaks free from the tornado.

“Το νερό σβήνει την ελληνική φωτιά!” A man in his thirties yelled, pointing his hands at the fireball. Several long minutes later, the fireball finally dissipated gradually, leaving black smoke marks on the tiled wall.

The boys popped their heads out of water, drawing in a breath that they are surprised at their capacity of their lungs, They eyed the man suspiciously, as they helped themselves up from the pool, the clothes drenched in sweat and water.

“Mister Richon?” Harry exclaimed, his eyebrows arched so far away from his eyes that his forehead crinkled up. Mister Richon, the unfriendly and emotionless Math Coach that despises kids came to save his three most troublesome students.

“That was damn cool Mister Richon.” Percy acknowledged. Mister Richon nodded in gratitude.

“What are you doi...” Neville started

“No time for tete a tetes, come with me.” Mister Richon gestured the boys through a small doorway, opening to a secret hallway leading to the school grounds, where a black van with “Richon’s Berry Farm” advertisement printed all over the shiny black surface.

“You grow berries?” Percy asked curiously, staring at the neon advertisement with astonishment. The kid-phobia Math Coach first saved them, then grows berries, what’s next? He herds sheep?

“Well, to others yes, to you guys, not exactly.” Mister Richon hopped onto the driver’s seat, starting the engine, while leaving the three boys in a million question pool.

“What do you mean not exactly.” Neville proceeded cautiously.

“Ever wondered about your heritage?” Mister Richon popped the question suddenly.

“My parents are dead.” Harry replied indifferently.

“So are mine. Been living with Gran ever since.” Neville followed suit, shrugging his shoulders in indifference, masking his own grief on being an orphan.

“I don’t even know my father.” Percy supplied generously, while he tumbled with his favourite pen that came from a mysterious package on his seventh birthday.

“Well, this is a similarity between all demigods.” Mister Richon answered, while the three boys all had their jaws dropped.

“Demigods? And firstly, why would being an orphan or having only a single parent a good trait for similarities?” Percy questioned accusingly.

“Well, that’s up for the Gods to decide. But frankly as I have said, you three are demigods.” Mister Richon supplied, not wanting to be blame for the Gods’ lack of responsibility in parenting for the trillionth time in his lifetime.

“You still haven’t said what demigods are.” Percy reminded Mister Richon, still eyeing him suspiciously, while paying attention to where they are going.

“Demigods are well, demigods, or half-gods. Meaning one of your parent is a God or Goddess, or a certain god or goddess transferred a set of their GDNA to your mother’s womb.” Mister Richon stated as a matter of factly.

“I know of DNA, but really? GDNA? We might be dyslexic, but not stupid.” Harry spoke up, annoyed by his antics

“DNA, as you know as DeoxyriboNucleic Acid. Demigods have another set of special DNA, abbreviated as GDNA, standing for Godly DeoxyriboNucleic Acid, or formally known as DDNA, Daemon/Deity DeoxyriboNucleic Acid. But GDNA is easier to pronounce and more commonly known.” Mister Richon explained, while the boys jaws only hung lower.

“So basically, we are supernatural beings, descended from your so called Gods.” Neville summarised, still astonished by the whole

“Not just any Gods, but Ancient Greek Gods. You know? Almighty Zeus, Witty Athena, those?” Mister Richon suggested, hinting their heritage.

“So what you did to the fireball back then, that’s one of the abilities of being a demigod?” Neville questioned cautiously, still fearful and dubious about this whole demigod business.

“Oh no. I am no demigod. What I used was centaur magic, totally different things. Unless you are a descendant of Hecate, the goddess of magic, you might be able to do like wizardly magic? I guess that’s what people called them. And that, was not a fireball, but a greek fire deity, a floga kataigida, its rare, but vicious.” Mister Richon explained, while it puzzled the boys even more.

“Wait, so those horsemen in Emrys’ Tales, or centaurs, are real.” Percy spluttered at the sudden realisation.

“Very. And do not yell for help if you get trotted over a pack of centaurs by calling us horsemen.” Mister Richon furrowed his brows in offence. Horsemen is definitely a cuss word, for him at least.

“Dully noted.” Percy snorted silently.

“Back to the demigod thing. How can I have a father or mother, when a god or goddess is basically my other parent?” Harry wondered aloud, still confused about the whole situation.

“See, for Gods and Goddesses, it doesn’t work like that. Take you young man for example.” He pointed at Harry with his exceptionally long fingers. “Your mother and father were in love, engaged in a relationship, but then when a God or a Goddess fell in love with one of your parents as well, they cannot proceed to sabotage the relationship. Therefore, they can only have demigod offspring by transferring a set of their GDNA to your mother’s womb when she was pregnant with you.” He paused to reform his sentence, “that is technically, you have your mother and father’s DNA, but a set of GDNA is infused to your embryo during your formation, which duplicates and copies itself, forming you. A demigod.” Mister Richon finally ended.

“Hop off! And get ready for a walk.” Mister Richon stopped in the middle of the berry farm.

“What are we doing and why are we at a berry farm?” Percy said, glancing at his surroundings dumbfoundedly.

“Oh we are at no berry farm. From here, we’ll need to walk. Mortal technologies will malfunction within the perimeter.” Mister Richon explained.

“The perimeter of what?” Percy exclaimed.

“Camp Half Blood of course.” Mister Richon arched his eyebrows in dismay. As if that could be the only answer to that particular question.

“Huh? This is weird.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“So demigods camp at a berry farm...” Neville wondered silently.

“Come on, over this hill. You will past through a thick mist, but it will dissipate in a second.” Mister Richon directed the boys over the steep hill, the earth and random bushes made is even harder to climb over.

“Christ! You never said that we are going mountaineering.” Percy whined audibly, while flipping his body over a pile of sharp rocks.

“You will train up your physique when you arrive Camp.” Mister Richon stated, his suddenly cold voice stunned the three boys.

“Sheesh.” Harry mumbled, while Percy snickered at his antics.

After a series of climbing and whining (from Percy), the slid down the hill on a large tube somebody installed. Mister Richon led the boys through the woods and finally ended up in a large plain with a enormous pine tree and a askew sign written ‘Half Blood Hill’

“Squint your eyes and you will see the Camp. Welcome to Camp Half Blood” Mister Richon ordered.

The boys squinted their eyes hard, especially Harry with his glasses and slowly, the landscape revealed a busy campsite with thirteen cabins that stood out from its vast colours. The volleyball court caught their attention while some campers were jumping over the volleyball net. People piled out of the mess hall and Percy’s stomach grumbled.

“Ah, I guess we missed lunch. Don’t worry, I think the harpies will be happy to make a few more meals.”

“So, is this a da... Gran!” Neville exclaimed, running into the embrace of Augusta Longbottom

“Good day Lady Longbottom.” Chiron greeted, bowing slightly to the posh old lady, her grey hair tidily wrapped into an elegant low bun.

“Good day Director Chiron.” Augusta greeted in response.

“Chiron?” Percy asked.

“Oh yes, that’s my name. See, if you rearrange the letters of Richon, that makes Chiron.” Chiron explained, smirking a little. “Ah! Countess Jackson, I haven’t seen you for a long time.”

“Mom?” Percy can’t believe his eyes, so his Mom knew.

“Hey boys.” Sally greeted them warmly.

“So why are you suddenly a countess?” Sally chuckled at his son’s confusion.

“Well, you see, we aren’t really American you know. The Jackson’s descended from a pretty posh bloodline, but we Jackson’s don’t really care about bloodline bigotry.” Sally straightened herself and switched to a posh English accent. “ We are Brits son. And so is your friend Harry. The Potters are also quite the name. We moved here to America because of your heritage and well, a evil pack of people are hunting us. While they never stepped out of England, we tried to stayed in small cities in America, but soon we figured that under a busy city we can disguise ourselves better.”

“So you knew, Mo...” Percy was cut off by another posh lady in a pink pencil skirt.

“Harry.” Petunia called gently.

“Auntie Tuney.” Harry greeted Petunia in return.

“I guess you know about it now. These two trunks are from Lily and James, they asked me to give them to you once you figured out your heritage.” Petunia stopped, choking back a sob in reminder of her deceased sister, “Your mother and father were great people, or great wizards and witches I should say. Magical they are, and they said everything inside their respective trunks explains everything from your responsibilities to their lives to your heritage.” Harry gulped at the news, his parents were, well magical? Wow.

“Thank you, Auntie Tuney.” Harry hugged Petunia in gratitude, getting hold of his parent’s trunks while containing his sobs under control.

“I know Vernon and Dudley hadn’t been to most wonderful people in your life, but I hope you can forgive them. Have a good life here Harrison.” Petunia kissed Harry’s forehead and backed away to Chiron’s side.

“Harrison?” Harry asked in question, how come his name changed all of a sudden

“That’s your full first name, Harrison James Quercus Potter.” Petunia stated.

“Oh wow, I never knew I had so many names.” Harry thought aloud, still digesting all the sudden information about his parents and heritage.

“Perseus Nero Jackson, you listen very carefully, this is serious stuff. As future Earl of Jacksonville, you are to treat this place solemnly, no more troubles and pranks. But still have fun with the other alright?” Sally returned to her posh English accent, stating her orders clearly.

“Yes Mom.” Percy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Same for you dear Harry.” Sally

“Thank you Sally, for always babysitting me and keeping me away from Uncle Vernon.”

“You are most welcome.”

“Now, we will see you next summer.” Augusta told his grandson warmly, wrapping his palm in her rough hands.

“Say your farewells Countess, Lady, Miss, and we have a tight schedule for newcomers ahead.” Chiron announced. Two girls walked towards from the mess hall to the newcomers while the boys said their goodbyes with their beloved family.

“Farewell boys.” Augusta announced as Petunia and Sally held onto Augusta and disappeared in a pop.

Two girls approached Chiron in a jogged, while they eyed the boys cautiously.

“Right on time, Hermione, Annabethel.” Chiron addressed the girls.

“It’s Annabeth, for the thousandth time Chiron. The ‘el’ sabotaged my name.” Annabeth exasperated, clearly dismayed by her full name.

“Chill Anna. Hi I’m Hermione Jean Quirina Granger. Daughter of Athena, blessed by Hecate.” Hermione slightly curtsied, even thought she was wearing a tank top and jeans.

“Annabethel Daria Chase. Daughter of Athena, blessed by Hecate. Never call me Annabethel.” Annabeth warned and also curtsied, wearing a jogger and a crisp white crop top.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn. Chiron McGaughey, Elder Centaur, Director of Camp Half Blood.” Chiron introduced under the eyes of the two bossy Athenian girls.

“Wow, that’s formal.” Percy thought aloud, earning a chuckle from the girls, rolling their eyes to the very back of their sockets.

“So you are?” Hermione gestured at Percy, slightly annoyed by his antics.

“Perseus Nero Jackson, hiya.” Percy waved at the girls, introducing himself.

“Harrison James Quercus Potter, just knew my full name from my aunt that popped away. But call me Harry. And never call Percy Perseus unless you want a boyish fi... Ow!” Harry whined as Percy punched his shoulder harshly.

“Neville Joris Longbottom.” Neville introduced shyly.

“Sorry!” A tall boy with fiery red hair and a smoky t-shirt chanted.

“We are...” Another tall bay with the exact same features popped in.

“Late!” The first boy exclaimed.

“Fred, George, you should really keep track on time.” Annabeth scowled at the infamous pranksters in Camp.

“Oh well dear Bethel...” The second boy wrapped slung his arms around Annabeth. Annabeth glared at the name mentioned.

“Who do we have...” The first boy gestured at the boys.

“Here?” The second boy finished.

“That’s Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and this is Neville Longbottom.” Hermione introduced patiently. The twins widened their eyes at the mention of Harry’s surname.

“Where are our manners? Fredrick Bladedale Weasley and...” Fred started, bowing dramatically at the boys.

“George Swordale Weasley at your service!” George joined in solemnly.

“Sons of Hephaestus, with no Hecate’s blessing...” Fred continued.

“Sadly.” George added, mimicking a pouty face.

“Hello, Fred and George.” Harry greeted, laughing inwardly at their antics.

“Hello cousin.” George greeted specifically.

“Cousin?” Harry puzzled at the revelation

“Dad’s sister married to a Potter.” Fred explained.

“Johansson Potter I remembered.” George added.

“Married our aunt, Henrietta Potter nee Weasley.” Fred continued.

“Making us your... um second cousin?” George hesitated.

> “Maybe.” Fred confirmed.

“That’s good news.” Harry smiled genuinely at the news, he never had any family, except for Auntie Tuney.

“Okay Fredrick and George, enough of your mischief, lead them to the mess hall for their lunch and bring them to Cabin Hermes.” Chiron announced, walking towards his residence in the big house.

“Aye aye sir!” Fred and George saluted, while Hermione and Annabeth shooed them to the mess hall, still rolling their eyes at he mischievous twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes!
> 
> Hello readers! Hope you are enjoying so far. I know that long author’s notes are quite annoying, so I will keep this discreet.
> 
> First, thank you for reading my story.
> 
> Second, there are reasons for the names in this story, so far for the characters that appeared. The list here will explain if you want to know.
> 
> Harrison James Quercus Potter
> 
> Quercus: meaning oak, a symbol of the God he descended of. (not party pooping the surprise!)
> 
> Perseus Nero Jackson
> 
> Nero: meaning water in greek, obviously he is the son of Poseidon, so no spoiling here.
> 
> Neville Joris Longbottom
> 
> Joris: meaning earthworker or farmer, again, symbolic for the Goddess he is descended of.
> 
> Hermione Jean Quirina Granger
> 
> Quirina: meaning warrior, obviously Athena is a warrior.
> 
> Annabethel Daria Chase
> 
> Annabethel: just wanted to make her name sound a little more ancient.
> 
> Daria: meaning leadership and wisdom, symbolic of Athena.
> 
> Fredrick Bladedale Weasley
> 
> Bladedale: I made it up, it seems more original and more suitable to the twins’ character
> 
> George Swordale Weasley
> 
> Swordale: Also made up, wanted to link the twins as close as possible.
> 
> Chiron McGaughey
> 
> McGaughey: meaning horsemen, wanted to make this the surname of all centaurs.
> 
> And third! Some translations...
> 
> Το νερό σβήνει την ελληνική φωτιά: Water Put out Greek Fire
> 
> θεότητα πυρκαγιάς: firestorm deity


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big stuff happening, MAYDAYMAYDAY!!! Brace yourselves for claiming of the um century!  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

**Hecate’s Blessing**

** Chapter Tw o **

**_Bonfire nights are always phenomenal, well at least for this one_ **

* * *

The girls and the twins led the boys to the mess hall for their lunch.Passing through the cabins, other campers watched the group curiously, gossiping within themselves about the newcomers. Cabin Hermes were informed of the newcomers earlier to prepare three extra sleeping bags for them in the newcomer area. Cabin Ares had already started to prepare a plan to welcome the newcomers.

They led the boys into a greek styled parthenon with thirteen heavy marble feast tables enough for hundreds lined neatly in front of a shallow platform, where another long marble feast table with three throne like chairs placed behind, overlooking the whole mess hall. Behind the chairs is another platform, with thirteen sculptures of the thirteen ancient greek gods and goddesses, in front is plates of food at the foot of each sculpture, the offerings before each meal.

“Eh! Percy right?” Annabeth yelled.

“Yuh what up?” Percy looked up from his plate of tortillas, glaring at Annabeth’s grey eyes slightly for being a bit rude.

“Offering before meals.” Annabeth stated simply.

“Offerings?” Percy exasperated. ‘It’s really the ancient greeks’ he thought.

“A respect to the gods and goddesses. They are your biological father or mother or GDNA infuser afterall.” Annabeth explained, her expression gentled and more welcoming.

“Cool.” Percy started to cut up a quarter of his tortilla and placed it at the foot of a random god just like he observed. Harry and Neville followed suit while the twins were discussing among themselves secretly.

“You will stay with the Hermes kids before being claimed.” Hermione announced, before sitting down with the boys

“Being claimed?” Harry questioned.

“Well it is a process of telling you which god or goddess’s GDNA you have, or simple who’s your missing parent.” Hermione explained, drinking from her own goblet and watching the boy’s amused expression in joy.

“I see. So you are claimed by Athena.” Harry finally spoke up after a deep series of intellectual digestion.

“Yes.” Hermione confirmed.

“Then what’s the Hecate’s Blessing thing you said you have.” Harry questioned once more, the pair of warm brown eyes returned to his emerald green ones.

“Technically speaking, I should belong to Cabin Athena, but with Hecate’s Blessing, Annabeth and I are allocated to a separate cabin, Cabin Thirteen, where people with Hecate’s Blessing live in.” Hermione answered simply, returning to her goblet once more.

“Is it common?” Harry questioned one last time.

“No. Annabeth and I are the only campers with Hecate’s Blessing.” Hermione gulped down her juice and answered plainly, getting up to fetch Annabeth while slapping the twin’s head on the way.

“Woah.” Neville finally commented, still amazed by all the new knowledge.

“I know right? That’s just mental.” Harry exasperated.

“Well, I guess our lives hadn’t been exactly logical.” Neville remarked, still amazed at the goblet filled with pumpkin juice all the time.

Harry choked down the last of his tortilla before standing up and walking to Hermione’s side with Neville.

“Those two butt-heads are going to marry each other someday.” Hermione left out a comment surprising Harry and Neville. Never for once they thought this cold, mature girl will give out such a comment.

“Why so?” Harry tested.

“Easy. Anna never bother to butt-head someone or at least no one can win an argument from her, and now she is bickering this Percy for at least half an hour.” Hermione answered with complete analysation, smirking at the bickering butt-heads from the entrance of the mess hall.

“Mione! Come on let’s get these boys to Cabin Hermes and enjoy the rest of the day.”

Annabeth jogged up towards Hermione, confused at the smirk she held but shrugged the confusion off. They started to lead the boys towards the Cabin area, making sure the boys couldn’t hear them, Hermione started.

“So! he caught your interest huh?”

“Wh... Who?” Annabeth came to a halt, barely stuttering the words out. Hermione chuckled at her nervousness.

“You know, the one you’ve been bickering with for half an hour.” Hermione nudged Annabeth playfully.

“Percy? He’s just pure annoyance, trust me. With a million of questions and comebacks.”

“So someone finally met a challenge. And where’s the ‘I ain’t wasting time on bickering worthless people’ Annabeth?” Hermione mocked her stern prideful voice, earning a glare from her.

“Shut up!” Annabeth swatted Hermione’s arm.

“I mean, I don’t blame you, he’s cute.” Hermione laughed at her nervousness.

“Yeah.” Annabeth blushed.

“My girl’s in love!” Hermione exasperated dramatically.

“Shut up Hermione Jean! What’s with you and Ronald anyway? He seems to follow you around like a lost puppy.” Annabeth joked, earning a ‘what in the world you are unbelievable’ face from Hermione.

“Sheesh Anna! How can you think so low of me? Antoine Van Cartique? Really? He is just arrogant as hell! Besides nobody will like a bushy haired, buck toothed, bookish, bossy dull girl.” Hermione stated, while flickering Annabeth’s sleek blonde hair as reference.

“Geeze, just asking Mione. But truth to be told, Antoine’s just an arsehole.”

“That’s my girl.” Hermione slung her arms around Annabeth, while gesturing the boys to follow close.

The group arrived at the door of Cabin Hermes, while the head of Cabin Hermes Antoine Van Cartique was already waiting for their arrival. The tall, skinny figure with swift blonde hair waved at their arrival. This boy could easily be mistaken as a son of Aphrodite.

“Hey Anna, Jean.” Antoine smirked flirtatiously.

“Oh sod off Van Cartique!” Hermione snorted. Antoine turned her attention to the newcomers, pestering up a fake warm smile.

“Hello and welcome. I’m Antoine, the head of Cabin Hermes. You will stay here until you are claimed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Heard that dozens of times thank you. Where will we stay?” Percy returned impatiently

“There.” Antoine pointed to an area marked as newcomers on a carved wooden sign.

The boys walked towards the newcomers zone and settled themselves down without a word, where two others were already chatting there. They found a clean spot and spread their sleeping mat, while Harry finally lowered his parent’s trunks.

“Hey boys.” A boy approximately their aged turned to them from his conversation with a similarly aged girl.

“Hey.” Percy greeted.

“Newcomer eh?” The boy measured them with mischievous eyes.

“Yeah, just today though.” Harry replied, making sure that his parent’s trunks were safe from strangers.

“I see, I’m Zach, came here with these two two days ago.” Zach introduced, offering his hand. The boys took turns to shake it, while introduced themselves again.

“He’s Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter, not Zach.” The girl cut in suddenly, earning a glare from Zach.

“Shut up Livy.” Zach returned, playfully smacking her head.

“I’m Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser. The sleeping one here, is Tya.” Olivia introduced, slightly patting Tya’s head, waking her up.

“Liv! I’m slee... oh, hey! Did she tell you my name?” The boys nodded. “Great, who are you then?” Tya asked curiously, ruffling her own curly black hair.

“The boy in a red shirt, Neville Longbottom. Emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar, Harry Potter. The one that I felt like I know somehow with slightly tidier black hair, Percy Jackson.” Olivia quickly pointed out everyone.

“Tya Callisto t’Challe.” Tya offered, getting comfortable again in her sleep.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a slot... Stop hitting Tya!” Olivia yelled, the rest of the Hermes kids turned towards her. She grimaced and glared at the attention, sending the Hermes kids back to their own businesses.

“Stop saying I’m a sloth Livia!” Tya whispered.

“Stop embarrassing the us girls!” Zach exclaimed, earning two harsh swats from the girls.

“We’re actually heading for dinner. Wanna join?” Olivia offered.

“We just had lunch, and I think after today my appetite’s lost.” Percy declined, and the rest shook their heads in response.

“Yeah, first day for newcomers are always tough.” Zach commented and left with the girls.

“Hey boys! Come! And take everything! Hermes kids swipes. Kids of the God of thieves thing.” Annabeth poked her head into the Cabin and gestured the boys to follow.

“What’s the point of settling down then.” Percy muttered.

“Dinner or no?” Annabeth crossed her arms, impatient at Percy’s whining.

“Nah, we’ve lost our appetite.” Percy replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Great, to the Amphitheatre then.” Annabeth announced enthusiastically.

“For?”

“For nightly sing-alongs, camp gatherings, bonfire nights they call.” Hermione came out of nowhere and answered the question, though startling everyone, including Annabeth.

“So it’s really a camp.”

“It’s called a camp Jackson!” Annabeth exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

“Come on let these lovebirds have fun, I’ll lead you to the Amphitheatre.” Hermione winked at Annabeth, only to get shot by invisible daggers from her eyes.

“You are so done sister.” Annabeth warned.

“Glad I could help!” Hermione winked once more and turned to the boys. “Come on now, you don’t want your friend blame you for his loss.”

Neville and Harry followed Hermione closely. They snickered at Hermione’s teasing, where she came to a halt.

“Am I really that scary?” Hermione blurted suddenly, shocking the boys into third degree.

“No, you just have an exceptional aura, that’s all.” Harry replied, after regaining his senses from the outer space.

“I don’t dine on flesh so there you go, I’m threat-less.” Hermione stated, tired of the boys secretive antics, as if she would lunge and gulp them all up in one bite.

“Threat-less?” Harry questioned dubiously.

“Threat-less.” Hermione affirmed.

“Girls are never threat-less.” Harry thought for a while and finally came to a conclusion himself.

“Who told you that.” Hermione raised her eyebrows in trial.

“Auntie Tuney and Sally.” Harry answered.

“Sally?”

“Percy’s Mom.” He explained further.

“Well, they are kind of correct. But right now if you don’t try to piss people off, they are threat-less.” Hermione sank into deep thought, silently munching in Harry’s words. Girls are never threat-less…

“Welcome to the Amphitheatre newcomers. We have these enchanted booklets full of every song we sang complete with lyrics.”

“Thank you.” Neville thanked politely, before climbing up to find a seat around the arena-like stadium.

“Neville right? Newcomers sit here for their first night.” Hermione pointed to the row of seats lined with orange fabric. On top of the seats a package sat, complete with a orange camp t-shirt that adjusts itself to the wearer’s size. All thanks to Aphrodite.

“Alright.”

As time passed, more campers piled in after their supper at the mess hall. People from the same cabin often wear the same coloured Camp t-shirt. Like Ares, piled into the dark, almost burgundy red seats with bloody red camp t-shirts. Athenians piled into light blue seats with light blue camp t-shirts et cetera.

Harry and Neville observed the others while they are waiting for Percy and Annabeth’s arrival. They scanned the area before noticing a small bunch of seats covered in matte red fabric and lined with sliver and gold intertwined threads. Hermione was wearing the Athenian light blue camp t-shirt, but she was seated there, later joined by Annabeth.

“Yo guys! Why are we sitting on ridiculously orange seats?”

“Percy, finally! This is the newcomers area, look there’s Zach and his friends.” Neville pointed at the three incomers.

“Hey boys!” Zach waved before sitting down with his orange camp t-shirt.

“Hey Zach.”

“Do you think anyone of us will be claimed tonight?” Olivia wondered, “I was thinking I could do good with Apollo, or some water related god. I can swim inhumanly fast for some reason.”

“I once summoned a hurricane tornado. In my bedroom when I was eight” Percy shared.

“Really? Maybe that’s why I think that I know you.” Olivia fell into her pool of wonders.

“I doubt the three of us will be claimed.” Neville shook his head in boredom.

“They look lonely there.” Tya pointed to where Hermione and Annabeth were sitting.

“Hermione said that they were the only campers with Hecate’s blessing, hence Cabin Thirteen.”

“Hecate’s blessing?” Tya looked at Harry as if he just ran to Saturn and back.

“Not really sure what that is, but well, that’s how she explained it.”

The six newcomers chatted care-freely among themselves. Chiron finally came in the Amphitheatre and stood in the middle. He conjured some firewood and lit it up silently. By then, all the campers turned their attention to Chiron.

“Welcome everyone, to a new month. May the Gods bless us and guide us to forge our way into peace and solitude, honouring our godly ancestry. Let us settle in with a simple prayer.”

Chiron waved his hand and greek alphabets appeared in the sky.

“Hey, I actually can read and speak this without problems!” Percy whispered to Harry in joy.

Zach mouthed ‘quiet’ at Percy and the campers launched into a long sincere chant in greek dedicated to the Gods.

“Χαλάζι Δία! Χαλάζι Όλυμπος!” The crowd ended.

“May the Gods bless us. Now I would like to formally welcome three new campers into Camp Half Blood.” Chiron gestured towards where Neville, Harry and Percy are sitting. “Welcome, Perseus Nero Jackson, Harry James Quercus Potter and Neville Joris Longbottom! I hope that you find Cabin Hermes cosy enough. Any announcements from the Cabins?”

“Clarisse La Rue! Head of Cabin Ares.” Clarisse waved the bloody red flag that represented Cabin Ares and stood confidently.

“Ακου άκου!” Chiron caught everyone’s attention before the crowd launch into another chatter.

“Cabin Ares would like to volunteer for a camp tour for the newcomers. The Ares way.” Clarisse exaggerated pointedly, causing the crowd to shiver involuntarily. Everything Ares way includes three major principles - fight, slaughter, and suffer.

“Hermione Granger! Cabin Thirteen!” Hermione waved her flag in replica of the seat she is sitting on and stood abruptly, knowing Clarisse’s intentions completely.

“Ακου άκου!”

“Director McGaughey had already assigned this responsibility for Cabin Thirteen. We thank you for your help, but the offered is declined.” Hermione declined politely, flashing a dangerous smile at Clarisse.

“Any further announcements or proposals?” Chiron asked again.

“Antoine Van Cartique! Head of Cabin Hermes.” Antoine waved his blue-black flag and stood proudly.

“Ακου άκου!”

“Cabin Hermes would like to request for an expansion. With more Hermes kids incoming this year, 50 more to be exact, space is limited. Therefore we request for an expansion.” Antoine spoke calmly, like how a leader should have been.

“The proposal will be considered. Further?” Chiron questioned once more.

No one waved their Cabin Flags.

“Now, let’s sing! Δόξα στους Θεούς!”

Cabin Apollo stood in a semi circle among their golden yellow seats and started to sing, with an orchestra of guitar accompanying. After a few bars, the crowd joined in to the familiar tune of ‘Any Dream Will Do’.

“That’s the Joseph song!” Neville’s eyes brightened and joined in immediately. One thing that he absolutely likes besides plants, is musicals.

“… The colours faded into darkness I was left alon…”

A collective gasp left before the crowd launched into the chorus once again. Neville looked at Harry with unbelievably complicated emotions. Percy was still processing through what had happened. Hermione on the other hand was whispering to Annabeth quickly, and she returned as eagerly. Zach and his friends had their jaws dropped to the underground, and Chiron was watching him with curiosity.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked suspiciously, looking as puzzled as his companions around him.

“You.. Your he..head.” Harry rubbed his scar in response. Neville shook his head and pointed to the corporeal eagle with zaps of lightening on top Harry’s head.

“Harry James Quercus Potter, you hav… have been claimed. By… by… King Zeus.” Chiron announced hesitatedly.

Another collective gasp left the crowd and all of them launched into quick murmurs.

“Impossible! The Big Three were not to have demigod offspring… right?” A voice yelled.

“He’s Zeus’s son?” Another churned

“That’s… nobody has been claimed by Zeus since Thalia!” A quivered voice came from the crowd.

Harry watched his hands in confusion. His body was outlined by a whitish gold aura, he felt powerful, overwhelming. Electricity crackled between his fingers, startling everyone. He looked to his friends for support, and they were just as shocked as he was. He turned to where Annabeth and Hermione are sitting, they were still busily conversing between themselves. He looked up at the sky in horror as he focused on the aura emitting from his body once again.

“Holy Zeus!” Chiron exclaimed.

Harry watched the aura surrounding his body went from whitish gold to a hint of red, exactly like the fabric the covered the seats of where Hermione and Annabeth are sitting. The sky also turned the exact shade of red, and another collective gasp was heard once again. Boys quickly got on a knee, while girls curtsied and also got on their knees. A misty image appeared in the sky, and the crowd quietened.

“My lady.” Chiron bowed deep, acknowledging the celestial figure’s presence.

“Earl Harry James Quercus Potter,” The stern and beautiful voice echoed through the skies, “you have been blessed. Follow your destiny and you will achieve great things. Κάντε ειρήνη μεταξύ των σπιτιών σας Now go join your companions.”

Within a flash, the reddish misty celestial figure disappeared. The crowd rose from their positions and Chiron measured Harry in shock and wonder. Hermione and Annabeth had their eyes bulging big, their mouths open ready for insects to camp in. Another surge of power engulfed him and was absorbed by his body. He felt like he had grown from a toddler to an adult in seconds, he felt invincible, as if nothing can stop him.

“Όλα χαλάζι κυρία Εκάτη!” Chiron chanted.

“Όλα χαλάζι κυρία Εκάτη!” The crowd responded.

“You have been blessed, Earl Harry James Quercus Potter by O Hecate! Χαλάζι!” Chiron announced.

“Χαλάζι!” The crowd responded once again.

“Please join your companions.” Chiron gestured towards where Hermione and Annabeth are sitting and he walked to them cautiously, holding on tight of his parent’s trunks. “I believe tonight is fruitful enough!” Chiron took a deep breathe before continuing, “Congratulations on your claim and your blessing Earl Potter. Have a very good evening campers! We’ll see you at the mess hall next morning. More announcements will be made tomorrow, I wish you all sweet dreamless sleeps!” With that, the crowd started to pile out of the Amphitheatre, still discussing the events that happened earlier.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed at his arrival.

“Hello Hermione.”

“I can’t believe it! Zeus and Hecate’s blessing? That’s just wow!” Hermione ranted, still cannot believe the fact that there are three people camping in Cabin Thirteen. Nobody has ever received the Hecate’s Blessing since Anna, and that was six years ago.

“Still don’t quite understand it myself.” Harry shrugged, ruffling his own already messy hair.

“Come on Hermione, let’s take him back to Cabin Thirteen. We can talk there.” Anna tugged at the overexcited Hermione, and snapped her fingers, bringing her back to Earth.

“Yeah of course!” Hermione agreed and led the three of them back to Cabin Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!
> 
> Chapter two!!! Wow I can’t believe it. I actually wanted to combine Neville and Harry’s claiming, but I think one is overwhelming enough. I kind of imitated the whole sing-along thing with the Wizengamot and it was kind of cool actually. Which claim should I do next? The trio of Zach, or Mister Blue and Mister Plants?
> 
> Thank you again for reading xoxo!
> 
> Now on with the more important things,
> 
> Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter
> 
> Zacharias: meaning ‘the lord he remembered’ in greek
> 
> Laurel: A symbol of his godly parentage (no party pooping!)
> 
> Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser
> 
> Olivia: It’s latin, but it means olive tree
> 
> Aquaria: this should be easy to guess. But well it’s water everyone!
> 
> Tya Callisto t’Challe
> 
> Tya: meaning joy
> 
> Callisto: the third famous moon, but well, her godly parentage is a boom!
> 
> And last Translations!!!
> 
> Χαλάζι Δία! Χαλάζι Όλυμπος: Hail Zeus! Hail Olympus
> 
> Ακου άκου: Hear hear!
> 
> Δόξα στους Θεούς: Glory to the Gods
> 
> Κάντε ειρήνη μεταξύ των σπιτιών σας: Make peace between your homes
> 
> Όλα Χαλάζι Κυρία Εκάτη: All Hail lady Hecate!
> 
> Χαλάζι: Hail


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, girls are unpredictable, what about goddesses? You bet. Even the wilderness went wild in the party!  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

**Hecate’s Blessing**

**Chapter Three**

**_Oh well, as if things couldn’t be more astonishing_ **

* * *

Two days have passed since Harry’s claim and blessing. The girls obviously were more than pleased to have a new cabin mate, the boys were head over heels for Harry’s luck, annoying him by constantly reminding him to share some of his luck every night at the Amphitheatre. He still hadn’t proceed to open his parent’s trunk yet. As if the truths and discoveries inside would crush him into bits of an endless puzzle game, the trunks were left untouched under Harry’s bed with some special protection charms he learnt ever since he was claimed and blessed.

“Hey Harry! Give me a hand?” Hermione requested as Harry walked from his bed to the library inside the Cabin. Cabin Thirteen was very different from Cabin Hermes which he resided in for a few hours. The Cabin was enlarged from the inside, rather than the small wooden cabin from the outside. It is practically a mansion with only ten bedrooms (curiously), complete with also ten bathrooms and a private mess hall, not to mention the library where the Athena girls almost resided there permanently. Well all thanks to Hecate that is.

“Great, help me with these. Sort them out will you? You should find that there will be three stacks, a stack about godly powers and how to use them, a stack about magic, and a stack about machinery and combat.” Hermione stated carefully before cleaning out the table top to sort the books out.

“I’m planning to reform the library you see, to our benefit. So categorizing according to our own advantages can help us in understand more about ourselves and our gifts.” Hermione explained while Harry practised carrying the books with his abilities to control the mass air.

“You’re getting good at this.” Hermione complimented, earning a smile from Harry.

“I guess, it kind of came pretty natural, like your abilities to read so fast and crafting.” Harry commented, and started to sort the books out one by one.

“Hey you guys, come it’s Neville.” Annabeth poked her head into the library. He just got back from lunch and just started to sort the books out, but Harry sprinted out of the library like green cookies were to be fore free the rest of his lifetime upon hearing the news. A million questions were running through his head, what could happen with him? They ran across the cabins and arrived at the mess hall, where everyone crowded at.

“Harry! Look!” Percy greeted while pointing at Neville nervously.

Neville glowed and plants started to grow rapidly from the ground surrounding him. The wood nymphs and satyrs all came out from the woods to watch the ultra phenomenon. The soft greenish yellow aura surrounded his body and a kernel of wheat floated atop of his head.

Demeter.

Chiron rushed out of his Big House to see what had happened and stood dumbfoundedly in front of Neville. Never in his lifetime has he seen a son of Demeter so powerful and strong, turning the stone hard grounds of Camp into a beautiful grassland. And that was before another revelation.

Neville’s aura changed into an even stronger green colour, and all the wood nymphs and satyrs curtsied or bowed down, even the elder satyr Genus came out from his lair and bowed down. Wood nymphs sung gloriously and the satyrs all sounded their flutes. Chiron gasped in revelation and quickly followed suit, along with the shocked campers.

The elder satyr stood up humbly and spoke in their own language

“My lord Pan, it is our honour to finally meet you. We are very honoured that you graced your presence in front of us wilderness.”

A strong gleeful voice poured in from the woods, startling everyone.

“Neville Joris Longbottom, your mother Alice Juniper Longbottom was a very dedicated herbologist. As a half nymph, she glorified the legacy of the wilderness. I hereby sub-claim your heritage, along with my dear friend Demeter. Είθε η έρημος να σας οδηγήσει στο μεγαλείο Neville.”

The voice faltered as the wood nymphs and satyrs rose from their places, along with Chiron and the rest of the campers.

“Well I guess you do not need more fun in the camp right?” A joyous voice came from behind, causing everyone to turn around and a magnificent women in royal burgundy robes and a gold silk dress emerged from behind.

“My Lady, it is our pleasure to meet you again.”

“Oh! Everyone’s here! I considered doing this quicker, but it really tires me. Well, dear Pan finally got out from his lair, I might as well join the party!” She paused and started to observe everyone crowding around Neville. “Oh Perseus! You’re here, so are you Olivia! Great great! Well, let’s see…” Hecate scanned the crowd once more before calling Tya and Zach as well. The newcomers conversed within each other silently before Hecate pulled them out of the crowd with her magic, startling everyone.

“Everyone’s here! Great! Why didn’t I consider this amazing idea of Athena earlier? Do it all at once!” Hecate churned happily, in an awfully good mood, at least for a primordial goddess.

With a clap and a wave, Hecate ‘summoned’ or rather called a millennia worthy scene. Auras surrounded the four of them like Neville just did. Two sea blue auras were seen visibly on Olivia and Percy and they gasped in shock. Water from the Long Island South shore flooded in endlessly, encircling both Percy and Olivia.

Whispers were heard through the crowd as they commented at the Poseidon siblings, another Big Three with kids at large, well, at least that’s good for the camp. People pointed at their amazing powers while the Ares kids watched in envy.

Zach’s golden aura earned applauses and hymns from the Apollo kids, he too joined in the chime and sung gloriously. Tya’s aura was in an unknown silvery colour, and everyone including Hecate herself held their breathes unknowingly. From the woods, a young girl riding a wolf with elegantly braided long hair rushed out, shooting a beautifully aimed arrow to catch everyone’s attention.

“Oh dear Artemis, you do have endless surprises.” Hecate greeted the young girl.

“Well, I can’t dishonour the name of being the other twin of dear Sunny, Auntie Magic. Don’t worry, still no men has touched me. You won’t win any drachmas or nectar from Apollo.” Artemis teased.

“A pity.” Hecate commented.

In a blink, Artemis shifted into a black woman, her facial features almost identical to Tya’s, wearing a nice summer dress in contrast to her current skin colour, with the bow and arrow still strapped on her back.

“Mom? Why are you here?” Tya asked.

“Mom?” The campers echoed with utter shock.

“Hello darling. I guess it’s time to come clean with you little T.” Artemis cooed, which caused most of the campers shiver unwillingly. Artemis don’t coo.

“Mom, please tell me your name is Ashanti Nakato t’Challe.” Tya questioned hesitantly, her voice quivering as she spoke.

“Dear T, I’m sorry that I haven’t told you sooner.” Artemis brushed through Tya’s curly hair, which seem to calm her down a bit.

“So you are indeed Artemis?” Tya tested carefully, still hoping that all this was just a dream.

“Never more sure.” Artemis confirmed.

“I have lived with a Goddess for thirteen years unknowingly.” Tya murmured.

“Well, technically. I was always on business trips. So Zalika was the one that lived with you most of the time.”

“By business trips you mean hunting.” Tya huffed disapprovingly.

“I’m sorry dear, but I do hope you make more friends here in Camp. Or you can join the hunte…”

“You most certainly can not!” Hecate blurted out before Artemis can finish her words.

“Dear Auntie ‘Cate, I believe you have a reason?” Artemis turned and stared at Hecate with challenge.

“My apologies Artey, but this little strong woman here is indeed already occupied, by the stupid inventions of your twin.” Hecate replied knowingly.

Artemis laughed at the obvious hint. Chiron and the campers still gazed at the scene dumbfoundedly. What in the world is happening.

“I believe I must go little T, apparently, Auntie Magic here is on official business.” Artemis bowed down to Tya’s ear level and whispered, “and she rarely is, so pay attention.” Tya chuckled at her celestial mother’s antics while the other campers tried to regain their senses.

Artemis changed back into the young girl she came in and mounted her wolf and charged into the woods. Hecate clapped her hands, causing a weird whistling sound to catch everyone’s attention.

“Now dear Chiron, I might need the Big House for some while. And you eight here, yes including you Neville, follow close.” Hecate ordered. Hermione, Annabeth and Harry walked out from the crowd to join the rest of the five.

“As you please my Lady.” Chiron led the way to the Big House and the eight followed closely behind. No one dared to voice a word and with Hecate’s solemness as well as the loss of her previous bubbly character. The lot finally reached the Big House and entered, with the lights switching on automatically (thanks to the Blacksmith kids). The lot settled down before Hecate glowed red in the middle of the living room, catching everyone’s attention.

“Perseus Nero Jackson, Neville Joris Longbottom, Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser, Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter and Tya Callisto t’Challe. Now that you have all been claimed, I may proceed with my blessing. Great things and quests lie ahead, with your kind hearts and the purest souls I have seen in a millennia, I have full faith in you for that.” Hecate paused before waving her hand in a swishy gesture, expanding her red glow to the five of them. “Accept my blessing, τα ημίθεά μου. You have great destinies ahead, your abilities and blessing guiding you to achieve greatness and peace.” Hecate gestured and expanded the glow to the rest of them. “The worlds depend on you eight, τα ημίθεά μου. We have yearned for this day since the prophecy was made, the world is faltering, and we need your help. Other celestials may not admit it, but our ego does not allow us to bridge and connect. All of you are very special here and you will soon understand. Now go forth, τα ημίθεά μου, and we will meet again.” Hecate ended her speech with a dramatic exit, leaving the rest of them in awe.

Chiron came in and asked what happened and the eight of them launched into a serious explanation. His emotions went from surprise to solemn, from glee to worry. The demigods took turns in explaining how the power surge from the blessing affected them and the unknown prophecy made about them, with that Chiron promised to enquire the Oracle of Delphi. In other words, Rachel.

The demigods were exhausted after the series of events that happened through the day. First was Neville’s claiming, which was undoubtedly claim of the century. Then there was Hecate’s bubbly entrance. Not to mention Artemis’s surprise and Hecate’s solemness on them saving the whole world.

The octet dragged their bodies to Cabin Thirteen, now officially named as Cabin Blessed. While the five picked their rooms and explored the mansions slash cabin, Annabeth and Hermione proceeded to their respective slumbers and Harry returned to sorting out the books, with Neville’s help.

Harry was practising his air controlling skills when Neville blurted out a question shocking him enough to call a ‘Catastrophe of Books’, causing a loud thump waking all the others at their peaceful slumbers.

“Have you opened your parent’s trunks yet?” Harry stared at Neville confusingly, and Neville scratched his head in awkwardness.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that’s un…” Neville apologized immediately

“No, it’s not your problem Neville, I just totally forgot about that after everything this week.”

“It’s alright. Would you like me to open it with you?” Neville offered wholeheartedly.

“Yeah, might as well drag Percy here too, or Hermione.” Harry suggested.

“Annabeth maybe? Only she can keep out dear Percy under control.”

“Yeah he definitely met a challenger in bickering champions.”

“Oh I am the champion right?” Percy came in smacking Neville and Harry’s heads.

“Nothing. Why is the sleepyhead awake? He could never wake up even if Sally threw blue cookies at him.” Harry accused jokingly as Neville turned into a ball of laughters on the Library floor.

“I can wake up perfectly fine and now…”

“What’s the fuss?” Hermione cut off whatever comeback Percy was trying to say and came in with a sloppy Annabeth.

“Not really, Harry dropped some books, that’s all. And he was about to open his trunks.”

“His trunks?” Annabeth questioned curiously. Anything ancient (like trunks) attracts Annabeth.

“The trunks his parent’s left him with.” Neville explained plainly.

“Oh.” Annabeth suddenly felt guilty about her ill interest in the trunks.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Harry put on a half-faltered smile and gestured the four of them to sit in a circle, before bringing his parent’s trunks in and placed them in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes!
> 
> Buenas Dias lovelies! Chapter Three is finally here! Well, thank you again for reading it, and thank you for the reminder for a disclaimer. So here it goes.
> 
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS THAT APPEARED IN MS JK ROWLING OR MR RICK RIORDAN’S BOOKS. THE THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE AS FOLLOW…
> 
> Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser, Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter, Tya Callisto t’Challe, all the middle names or added names of the other characters, some of the main plot (not the details like Camp Half Blood is definitely not mine, so is some other things appearing next).
> 
> SO MOTE IT BE!!!
> 
> Well, that’s it.
> 
> Now on with the translations!!!
> 
> Είθε η έρημος να σας οδηγήσει στο μεγαλείο: May the wilderness guide you to greatness
> 
> τα ημίθεά μου: my demigods


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well finally the trunks are opened, well, let's say the octet got something to probe with  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Four

_Annabeth’s right, ancient stuff are attractive_

* * *

Harry pushed his thumb on the first trunk as Petunia had instructed with her note attached. He felt a small tinge where a small needle poked through and extracted a tiny bit of his blood. The trunk emitted a ‘pop’ sound announcing that it is completely unlocked and Harry proceeded to open the trunk.

On top was a letter addressed to Harry, the inner cover of the trunk had the _Prongs_ sewed neatly with red and gold intertwined thread. Harry took and letter and placed it in his pocket, to be read when he was alone in his slumber. Various books were placed on top in a curious pattern.

“Wait stop Harry, don’t touch it.” Annabeth grabbed his hand ready to pick the books up.

“Why not it’s just books.” Harry looked at her in question.

“No it’s a trigger, look.” Annabeth pointed at the alignment of the books. “The books like a letter, and the pages stuck too closely to be a book. Try to arrange it in your family initial.” Annabeth instructed.

“No wait, I saw you slip a letter into your pocket. Maybe therein lies instructions for the operation of this trunk?” Hermione suggested.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Harry wondered as he slowly retrieved the letter from his pocket. He opened the wax seal with the family initial engraved onto it and extracted three letters. The first letter was a general greeting and functioned like the ‘content’s page’ in a book, which directed him to the second letter, a written manual of how the trunks of James Potter and Lilly Evans functioned.

He read the first introductory letter in silence and all four gazes were on his concentrated soul.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_Yes, this is the name we called you when you were still an adorable infant Harry. If you are reading this, it is that we have been invited by Death itself. We are deeply sorry for not being there for all your milestones in your life, I still remember the first step you took and the first word you spoke (proudly Dada) like yesterday._

_Enclosed is two letters (not including this one), one personal, one practical. The one without my Marauder’s chop is the manual for functioning the trunks that your beautiful mother created, with discreet security and wards. The one with the chop, well it’s better if you read it alone, or only with a very close friend._

_Remember that your Mom and I never left you, we are always in your heart, supporting you spiritually. I love you prongslet._

_Your very loving and prankster Dad,_

_James (Prongs) Potter_

Harry ended up teary eyed as he folded the letter back into it’s original shape. He proceeded to the manual, blinking back his tears and chocked back endless sobs. Neville extended a comforting hand on his shoulder, fully understanding how hard it was for him, for he was undergoing the same thing himself. Harry unfolded the second letter in silence and read out.

_The Potter’s Manual to the Marauder’s Trunks (not a prank)_

“This is already getting so cool.” Annabeth exasperated while being swatted in the arm by Hermione, a clear conveyance of the message: stop drooling and focus.

_ONE! To open the trunk, arrange the books into the letter M for both trunks._

“See! I told you it was a trigger!” Annabeth exclaimed excitedly.

_Now, the gears would turn and reveal a series of buttons. It works like a muggle device called the lift so it is a very effective methods of security against witches and wizards._

_There are s_ _even_ _compartments in_ _Trunk Sage_

_Compartment 1 (S1) the Portable Potter Library_

_Compartment 2 (S2) the regular school compartment_

_Compartment 3 (S3) the Portable home (a flat)_

_Compartment 4 (S4) The Alchemy Lab (also functions for potions)_

_Compartment 5 (S5) The Runic Lab_

_Compartment 6 (S6) The Greenhouse (grows all the potions ingredients)_

_Compartment 7 (S6) The A &E centre for everything._

_There are seven compartments in Trunk Prongs_

_Compartment 1 (P1) the Marauder Lab (now you know where we design the pranks)_

_Compartment 2 (P2) the regular school compartment_

_Compartment 3 (P3) the Portable home (a flat, obviously)_

_Compartment 4 (P4) the Wilderness (of course it’s simulated)_

_Compartment 5 (P5) the Training Piazza (endless Snivellus dummies! Cool right?)_

_Compartment 6 (P6) the Portable Library (not as crazy as Lily’s but with all the essentials)_

_Compartment 7 (P7) the A &E centre for everything (courtesy to Lily for the idea)_

Everyone stared at Harry in awe and transfixed their gazes onto the trunks. The hungry expression in Annabeth and Hermione’s eyes when Harry mentioned the Portable Potter Library in Trunk Sage were enough for them to rip the whole trunk open with both of their enthusiasm. Neville was about to jump in regardless of the traps set up just for a visit to the greenhouse. Percy sparked up in mention of a weird lab potions that he read about in Emrys’ Tales.

Harry was particularly overjoyed about everything: His parents’ trunks, her mother’s genius, his father’s snicker remarks, the precious things that gave him a connection to his parents, just… everything. The five of them calmed themselves down and Harry continued with the last part of the manual.

_To access these compartment, press the buttons with the compartment code engraved on it. It will work like a lift, the trunk ‘door’ will open and reveal a ladder to climb down on. In case there are more than one person to wanting access to the trunk, you can proceed one by one._

_As the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter in both the muggle community and the magical community, you have the power to change the blood wards around both trunks. You can do so by inquiring the painting (which is only visible to you) of Godric Gryffindor._

“Can we just go in, like right now?”

“Where to first?”

“As much as I wanted to explore the libraries all day, I think we better…” Hermione was cut off by a sweet girly voice from the entrance of the library.

“Include us maybe?” Olivia suggested from behind, leading a sleepy Zach and a grumbling Tya in.

‘Don’t mind these two, they are just being idio… Geeze, that hurt!” Olivia exclaimed.

“That’s for shaming your friends.” Tya grumbled before joining the circle.

“Well in that case, this is my parents’ trunk. They left it with my aunt Petunia before they died and now it is returned to me. We were just finishing reading the manual and about to explore the trunk.” Harry explained discreetly.

“Explore?” Zach raised an eyebrow.

“Yes explore, have a quick look at the manual and you will see why.” Zach got hold of the manual as the three latecomers started to read, with occasional comments.

“I wanted to ask a very obvious question Harry, how is it possible?” Hermione questioned, five others nodded in agreement while Neville shook his head.

“Aunt Petunia mentioned something about my parents, that they were magical.” Harry shrugged, as puzzled as the others were.

“They are wizards and witches.” Neville blurted.

“Wizards and witches, like Emrys’ Tales wizards and witches.” Percy bulged his eyes in shock.

“Yes, Gran’s a witch, and so was Mom and Dad. They are well magical and can perform magic through a certain stick called a wand.” Neville explained.

“This is dope.” Zach commented, his eyes a big as Percy’s.

“So basically they apply magic on these products to make it possible.” Hermione inquired.

“Bingo.” Neville clasped his hands in ‘yes you got it’ mode.

“Well, let’s explore this, um trunk shall we?” Tya asked impatiently

“Cool. I’ll uh turn the books and let’s go to the well, where?” Harry looked around the circle, searching for ideas.

“The Library, for Zeus’s sake.” Annabeth and Hermione exasperated dramatically, earning a snort from Percy.

“Well, here it goes.” Harry started to turn the books and shape it into a letter M before the gears started to turn, emitting awkward sounds. The books slowly parted and revealed the set of buttons as mentioned in the manual.

“Well this is Trunk Prongs right?” Hermione wondered

“Yeah, so the library should be at P six.” Annabeth answered enthusiastically.

Harry pressed the button engraved with P6 and the opening slowly parted, revealing a steel ladder leading down to a large space. Hermione jumped up from her position and climbed and slowly, she disappeared inside the trunk.

“THIS IS DOPE! DEAR OLYMPUS!” A distanced yell came from the trunk.

Harry smiled and climbed in next, slowly, he landed on the floor with a loud thump. He turned around to take in the surroundings, and wow. He was shook.

The library was at least three times as big as the one in the cabin, needless to say, filled with bookshelves and  a few lounge chairs. In the far end of the library is a large painting of a group of people and a large workbench, assuming it would be where people study or work. The columns were carefully categorized, Family Journals, Charms, Potions, et cetera et cetera. There are some weird names of columns that her didn’t understand, but they will investigate it later. 

“Wicked!” Neville exclaimed as he was joined by Percy and Zach following close behind. Tya, Annabeth and Olivia were already running off to find Hermione, who probably was still in awe in the world of books surrounding her.

“Harry, if your Dad says that this is all his essentials, imagine how your Mom’s will be.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Harry barely breathed the words out. “ Auntie Tuney said Mom was studious ‘studious’.”

“Well, at least if we boys needed to do something, we know where to keep the girls at bay.” Zach snickered as Percy bumped his fist with his. “Way to go Zach!”

“OH MY GOD! THERE ARE SO MANY BOOKS ON STUFF THAT I CAN NEVER IMAGINE EXIST!” A sharp cry came from the other end of the library.

“I know right? Demigod stuff is weird enough, now this, is definitely adding to the ‘werido’ list.” Olivia continued to look around at all the books surrounding her and awed.

“Harry! We need your air control!” Another cry came.

“Well dear Harry, you’re summoned.” Percy smirked and winked annoyingly which caused Neville to stutter beside him.

Harry rolled is eyes at his best friend and walked down the isle swiftly. The girls were giving awed comments about the books when Harry approached them. Percy and the boys slowly followed Harry’s lead and met with the girls as well.

“Great, this isle is the school isle. It might give us basic knowledge about magic and all, supposedly if you have a magic school.” Hermione instructed, and Harry started to pull books out while practising his air control at the same time.

“They have, Gran, Mom and Dad all went to this British magical school called Hogwarts.”

“Mom told you a lot of stories didn’t she?” A deep voice from behind spoke.

The octet turned abruptly, but found no one behind them. They all started into space wondering the same question. As if the voice read their minds, the voice instructed.

“Hello everyone, I’m from the painting. Yes, magical paintings can talk and preserve someone’s memories if the right enchantments are casted.” The voice from the large painting revealed himself.

Only one word was muttered and as the octet fell into deep silence.

“Dad.” Neville breathed out.

“Hello son. Yo James! Come join the um… pretty solemn party.”

“Coming through!” Another voice yelled from a distance as another figure came into the picture.

“Harry.” James inhaled, taking in the ‘scenery’.

“Aye! You got a party running and you aren’t inviting me! Huh! What got into your head dear Prongs?” A slightly taller figure came in with completely black robes

Harry was speechless at the moment, and so is  Neville. The octet were petrified just by the craziness of magic and how Harry and Neville’s father came into view, actually speaking to them as if they had minds. 

“Prongslet!” The black robed figure exclaimed in wonder.

“Hello?” Harry questioned while looking at his father for reference.

“You don’t know me? Oh of course you don’t I died before you could say ‘Padfoot’. Too bad.” The black robed figure joked.

“Stop it you adult babies! That was a long call love!” A woman appeared swiftly in the picture, at this point, Neville couldn’t hold himself any longer and broke into sobs.

“Oh Neville son, don’t cry. At least we’re here now aren’t we?”

“JAMES CHARLUS OBERON POTTER YOU ARE SO SCRE…” Another woman with the same bright emerald green eyes appeared in the picture, stopping abruptly as she saw his son. “Harry. You’ve grown, a lot.” She barely commented, tears pouring from her wells.

“Mom.” Harry choked out the words, barely pronouncing them.

“Hey guys! Let’s not abandon the six other shall we? We can’t ruin our name as the best hosts ever by ignoring them!” The black robed figure suggested enthusiastically, earning snorts everywhere in the painting.

“Percy!” Lily exclaimed upon seeing his face.

“Uh, you know me?” Percy asked confusedly.

“Oh of course I do! How is Sally doing?” Lily greeted with her welcoming aura.

“Fine I guess, haven’t seen her in a few days since joining camp.” Percy merely shrugged, brushing off the fact that he missed Sally a lot.

“Oh, you’re at Camp Half Blood already.” Neville’s mother Alice dully noted.

“Yeah.” Percy confirmed.

“Hey! Welcome to the party! Who are you guys?” The black robed figure warmly welcomed.

“Hermione Jean Quiriana Granger, daughter of Athena.” Hermione introduced.

“Annabethel Daria Chase, daughter of Athena. Never call me Annabethel or your head, or in your case, your painting is chopped.”

“Annabeth? That’s alright right?” The black robed figured asked carefully and Annabeth nodded. “You remind me of my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Nobody calls her Nymphadora, not even her own mother.”

“That’s interesting.” Annabeth noted.

“Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser, daughter of Poseidon.” Olivia greeted.

“Half-sister of Percy then?” Lily asked.

“Yeah. Discovered this morning.” Olivia answered.

“Tya Callisto t’Challe. Daughter of Artemis.” Tya saluted and James returned the favour.

“Artemis? But isn’t she a maiden goddess?”

“Figured that out this morning that I’ve been living with a goddess for thirteen years. And being the goddess of childbirth has it’s perks.” Tya explained briefly, and braced herself for billions of questions about her godly parentage.

“Well, I’m Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter. Son of Apollo.” Zach grinned warmly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Frank Longbottom, Neville’s Dad.” Frank started.

“Alice Longbottom! Half nymph, Pan’s descendant, Neville’s Mom.” Alice introduced solemnly.

“Lily Potter, Harry’s Mom.” Lily smiled warmly.

“James Potter, or Prongs, stag animagus, my Marauder name. Harry’s Dad, obviously.” James saluted awkwardly.

“Sirius Black, or Padfoot, grim animagus, Marauder name as well. Harry’s godfather, apparently. Lily’s Sage, she’s an owl animagus. And Alice is Ruby, she’s a fox animagus. Frank’s an animagus too, a grey parrot, or we call him mono, short for monochrome.” Sirius ranted, anf got stares from everybody in the painting.

“There are so much about Lily’s trunks that you don’t know about and mostly, the magical world.” Frank paused, before gesturing James to continue. “Basic principles! Time here is different from the real world, one hour here equals to one minute in real life. Trunks can only be opened by Harry, since he has the Potter blood. The needle gets his blood to unlock it so no one in this world can open it without Harry. And last, you can floo here to the Potter Manor, Longbottom Manor, Jackson Manor and Black Manor by our private floo system.”

“Floo?” The octet asked, puzzled.

“That is travelling by fireplaces. You step into a fireplace and throw some powder at yourself while yelling the destination.” James explained.

“That is so stupid!” Percy burst into a fit of howling laughter and Zach joined in as well. Sirius laughed as well and James was bobbing his head in strong agreement.

“See, finally somebody agrees that floo is stupid!” Sirius clasped his hands in victory. “Muggle travel in cool metal flying stuff and we travel in good old fireplaces! How irony! Those pureblood bigotry idiots get fire dust everytime they travel and pretty muggles descend their private luzurious metal flying stuff like a god sent angel.” Sirius rolled on the ‘floor’ with endless laughter.

“Oh don’t mind that old dog. So, I take you have a lot of questions about magic.”

“Yes Mom.” Harry confirmed before continuing. “Generally, what’s that.”

“It’s what you read in story books literally. We do spells with our wands, classified mainly into transfiguration, defence, and charms. Then there are these runes that we learn, as well as potions, where it’s kind of the more disgusting version of cooking, but very innovative. And last, there is the study of magical creatures, all of these hippogriffs, phoenixes, et cetera are real.” Lily explained detailly.

“So all of the books here in Dad’s library, is everything about these areas of magic you say?” Harry asked confusedly.

“Not exactly, but this covers all the essentials.” Lily’s eyes gleamed at the girls anticipation. “Wait till you see mine girls.”

“Quick question, how did you guys meet?” Alice inquired.

The octet looked among themselves and Hermione decided to speak since she is the most experienced camper.

“Well, Mrs Longbottom, we don’t exactly have the same godly ancestry, but we all carry Hecate’s Blessing, which she says will allow us to do great things in the future. When Annabeth and I were blessed, Hecate told us that our minds and craftiness will alow us to get past a lot of challenges in our future.” Hermione answered concisely.

“When I was blessed, Hecate said that I need to make peace between my homes. Which now I guess is the magical world and the greeks.” Harry stated clearly.

“Pan told me that the wilderness will lead me to greatness, and when the five of us were blessed together, Hecate said we would brige and connect to achieve greatness and peace.” Neville added informatively.

“I think you guys better return to the cabin now and explore further later. Patricia told me that Chiron’s approaching.” Lily warned.

The octet said their goodbyes and left the way they entered. One by one, they returned to the surface of the Cabin Library and just as Harry was closing the trunk, Chiron walked in.

“Demigods, the Oracle of Delphi said that there will be a prophecy concerning you guys tomorrow morning. Please get to the cavern after breakfast tomorrow morning.” Chiron informed.

“Thanks Chiron.” Annabeth nodded in gratitude.

“Great, I take it you would want to skip tonight’s sing-along.” Chiron questioned and all the demigods gleamed up.

“Normally, no, but yes please. It’s been a long day.” Hermione thanked Chiron as he walked out and the demigods went back to sorting the books out.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RACHEL THE ORACLE SPEAKS! AKOU AKOU!  
> The intro... to a totally messed up illogical demigod life.  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!  
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate's Blessing

Chapter Five

_everything begins with a fight, and ends with one_

* * *

The demigods woke up early enough to gather at the Cabin Library for a morning reading session, mostly about their newly acquired powers and how to use them properly. All of them lounged at respective seats and learned silently, at least for the Athenian girls.

"Hey sis! Maybe we can go to the bathroom and try some out." Percy suggested, bored of the reading and helped Olivia up

"Yeah I reckon so, whose bathtub's large enough." Olivia asked and the rest of them all pointed at Harry.

"Just don't flood the cabin." Harry teased knowingly, with the troublesome genes in Percy, nothing's bound to go well with him even if he didn't try.

"And don't you suffocate us." Percy returned with a scowling smirk.

"I need a bow and arrow." Zach blurted suddenly from his reading.

"You can go to the armoury for it." Annabeth offered.

"Maybe I can chek for the training piazza in my dad's trunk." Harry offered as well before returning to his books of elemental powers.

"Thanks." Zach nodded in gratitude and streched a bit from his reading.

"Can we just come and choose our weapons after the breakfast?" Tya asked, "I think I need aome bow and arrow as well."

"Yeah sure why not?" Harry shrugged and tried some of the movements the book mentioned, flying up a few papers.

"I actually think the armoury's better. Demigod weapons are made with celestial bronze or imperial gold." Hermione suggested and Annabeth nodded along.

"It'd be good to pick up some poison in your mom's potions lab as well." Neville remarked, his eyes showing extreme anticipation for a trip to the greenhouse.

"Cool, armoury day it is then." Harry announced, the septet nodded in agreement.

Half an hour later, the octet were seen marching down the cabins and headed towards the mess hall. People still hadn't gotten over the events that happened yesterday's events and were skiving comments and predictions about them. The octet merely ignored the attention as they strolled up to their table. The demigods soon proceeded to give their offerings one by one and Chiron mumbled a prayer before burning the offerings.

Everyone launched into their breakfast and just as they were in the middle of it, Chiron cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"Demigods! I wish you all a good morning. Now we have a few announcements to make. First is that Cabin Hermes's request on expansion is permitted and you can start the expansion today." Chiron paused to let the Hermes kids cheer from the table before they died down so he could continue. "Second is that Cabin Thirteen will now be officially named as Cabin Blessed. And last, trainings will be adjourned today for special reasons. Thank you for your attention." Chiron ended and all the demigods launched into a vigorous cheer, well except for the Ares kids who were raging at their table.

The demigods all returned to their activities and Chiron walked up to the octet's table. A simply 'it's time' had all their activites halt abruptly and they quickly followd Chiron to the cavern of the Oracle of Delphi.

"Greetings Rachel." Chiron nodded.

"Greetings Chiron. I see you have brought them here?" Rachel returned solemnly.

"Yes." Chiron confirmed.

"I will read what I have dreamt for somedays exactly as I remembered. It will only be read once so pay attention. After that, my mind will be cleared of this message." Rachel looked among the group with assertion before she continued.

' _Ten will cross the kin's realm_

_Half's abode, half's will probe_

_The son of guile will prevail_

_unless the bolted catch his tails_

_The son of egotism will prevail_

_unless astute minds go round his tails_

_The kin of envy will prevail_

_unless the land and sea join hands_

_The kin of scarlet puts in order_

_in hira father's alma mater_

_The offspring of monozygotics_

_aims for peace and not for lull_

_The mother of all will rise once more_

_unless all of thee wields grimiore_

_One or the other will not succeed_

_unless thee reconciles the amity'_

The octet looked horrified at the prophecy spoken as Rachel stared at them in confusion. Chiron slowly led the octet out of the cavern and back to their Cabin for further discussions. The lot entered the private mess hall of Cabin Blessed and quickly gathered around before Chiron cleared his throat.

"What did you interpret from the the prophecy."

"Harry, hand me the paper there will you?" Hermione requested and took the paper from Harry's hands. She quickly scribbled something down and showed it to the lot.

"This is the prophecy that we just heard. I have a quick analogy, but there is some points that I still don't understand." Hermione stated clearly and Chiron gestured Hermione to continue. "Ten, is obviously how many people will go on this quest, while cross the kin's realm is rather straightfoward. You will only cross the ocean, but not the sky, you fly through the sky. That means we arrive this place by sailing the ocean." Hermione paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Since we cannot figure out who the other two is, I do not know which half they belong to. Obviously some of them is returning home as the prophecy mentioned, while some of them is there for an adventure. Have you any ideas for the home?"

"Easy, Britian." Harry said swiftly. "Well, Neville, Percy and I are from Britain before our parents decided to go into hiding because of some baddies then. So with this, I'm pretty sure it's Britain, which leads us to the next point, do any demigods here have British heritage, close and direct heritage." Harry looked at Chiron for answers.

"Well, there are some, Winchester Topain form Cabin Dionysus is half British, as well as the Weasley twins from Cabin Hephaestus, they are hundred per cent British. Also Harriet Karvile and Florence Bluebow from Cabin Aphrodite is also half-British."

"The prophecy did mention the two person's characteristics right?" Olivia raised.

"Yes, I think the kin of scarlet verse is about them." Hermione affirmed.

"Well, the father of those two people must have studied in a special school to make it prophecy worthy." Zach stated with a 'that's too obvious, right?' look on his face.

"Well, who is scarlet then?" Percy asked.

"Hecate's aura is scarlet." Annabeth suggested.

"But what if it's just their characteristic in appearance?" Tya questioned. "Maybe sometimes phrophecies are straightfoward. I mean, the meaninf of prophecy is to warn us about potential dangers right? So it must want us to prevent it." Tya explained dully.

"How is this so hard?" Harry exasperated. "It's the Weasley twins eh. I mean, kin, right? Shares the same father, they are both Hephaestus's kids, red hair. Hephaestus wields fire, right? Scarlet." The octet buldged their eyes in shock.

"How do you get that so fast?" Hermione was still in shock, her brain just caught up with Harry's analogy.

"So that's why Cabin Blessed has ten bedrooms." Tya murmured, yet loud enough foreveryone to hear.

"If that's the case, I should include those two into your training programe specifically ordered by Hecate itself and have them move in the cabin." Chiron finalised, but the octet still stared at him in confusion.

"Training programme?" Zach questioned and Percy was already scowling at the idea.

"Yes, there will be a special training routine for you guys because of your important quest. You will wake up at 6 in th morning and have breakfast at six thirty here at your private mess hall, Kyro the Harpy will be here to take care of your meals. Then at seven, you will start by basic demigod physique training for three hours. Then there will be a reading period for you to know more about your powers and magic. After lunch at twelve, you will practise demigod magic, which is similar to wizardly magic, but wandless and more simple because of the power core you have in you. At four, you will have combat fighting and dinner. Then all of you will have an hour of survival lesson and your evening will be free." Chiron intorduced detailly and all the demigods gave out a sigh.

"Guess we will be pretty busy this year then." Neville sighed and stretched his limbs casually.

"Yes, all of you will stay at camp as long term campers, and you will not attend mortal school. Hecate personally told me that when it is nearly time for your quest, she will visit Camp once more for an important lesson and will see you to your ship. The details of the quest will be given at a later date. Your new schedule will start tomorrow with the twins." Chiron replied knowingly and added. " Good luck O blessed." and left the cabin.

"That's a lot." Percy commented, shaping his ball of water into a cookie and swallowed it down his throat.

"Brother are you going to do that all the time since you mastered simple water manipulation this morning?" Olivia complained while throwing a ball of water on his face.

"Yep." Percy answered, stressing the 'p' sound in the end and earned some snorts.

"Hey you guys still up for the armoury?" Annbeth stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Yeah sure, we'll have to practise using them tomorrow anyways." Zach stood up as well and the others soon followed suit.

The octet walked out of the cabin and towards the armoury near the arena, still getting curious stares at the other campers. When they arrived at the armoury, they were joined by the twins.

"Hello blessed ones." Fred, or George greeted.

"I'm Fred." Fred saluted.

"I'm George." and George bowed.

"But nobody could tell us apart." Fred added specifically.

"However I heard we are part of your little team." George smoothed his imaginary beard in 'deep thinking'

"And we are…" Fred started.

"Honoured." George cut in.

"So each of you gets a free weapon forged by us." Fred announced happily.

The octet were estatic at the news and hundred ideas for their weapons were forming in their heads. Zach raised his hands first with no hesitation.

"Bow and arrow? Celestial bronze and light weight?"

"We got tons of prototypes in our special room in the forge. Now that we are in your team, you might as well have access there." Fred said enthusiastically.

"But touch no stuff." George warned.

"Because it might blow up." Fred finished and led them into the forge.

Percy was whistling happily as they quickly got past the hell like forge, fiddling his pen as always. They all entered the twin's secret room and a whoosh of cool air wiped their sweat off.

"Welcome to the Weasley's Workshop of Wonders!" The twins announced happily. Inside the room was wall to wall weapons and a large working bench which is also full of prototypes. Tools were scattered everywhere and sticks were floating in the air doing basic twinkling for certain objects.

"Are those wands?" Neville exclaimed happily, still gazing at the fairytale-like scene.

"Oh! We have wizards here!" The twins exclaimed as joyous as Neville.

"Neville boy, those are indeed wands. Crafted by no other but us!"

"I thought only Ollivander crafted wands in England and Retchoville in the US." Neville was still amazed by how the wands worked for the twins.

"Well, being a demigod wizard has its perks. Especially for the sons of a blacksmith." Fred, or George smirked at Neville and ordered a particular wand to stop messing up.

"How many of you are wizards?" The twins inquired, scanning the group.

"Harry is! I think Percy too, but Gran said Mrs Jackson hadn't practised magic for a long time." Neville answered enthusiastically. Percy looked at him in disbelief but chose to not ruin his good mood.

"Well since you're here, I would like an answer to a question." Hermione passed the prophecy written on the scrap paper to the twins. The twins read quickly and a solemn look showered their faces.

"We are included in the prophecy." The twins dully noted. George, or Fred straightened himself and answered.

"Well, if your question is about this magic thing. I can answer you, all wizards and witches are distant descendants of Hecate, that's why they can't or most of them can't do wandless magic, because their magic core is not concentrated enough and hence a wand. And our father did went to a special school in England. A magical institution for young wizards and witches." The twins took turns and explained the idea.

"Well, it's Hogwarts, isn't it?" Harry blurted out, remembering from a private talk with his parents last night when everyone went asleep. It was more of a statement than a question, and the twins slowly bobbed their heads in agreement.

"So, we have an exquisite selection of weapons for my finest fellas. Come over here." The twins gestured the octet into the closet of weapons and the octet widened in shock and joy.

"Wow, you could easily be a forging master among demigods. Look as this bow and arrow, light, celestial bronze…" Zach flicked a switch engraved on the bow, the bow turned invisible as well as the arrow on it. "disillusionment."

Percy was still fiddling his pen in search of his familiar, he held the numerous swords but none of them felt right in his hands.

"My my!" One of the twins exclaimed staring at Percy.

"Is that the lost sword…" One started.

"Of Poseidon?" The other ended, their mouth still hung open in shock.

"Huh?" Percy looked at the twins as if they have just started dancing like tree nymphs.

"Your pen." George, or Fred hinted.

"My pen? It's just a mysterious pen I received on my seventh birthday." Percy asked, still confused at the twins amaze.

"Uncap it and give it a little flick." Fred ordered.

Percy complied and the blue ballpoint pen turned into a sword, with some greek words engraved on the surface.

'το ριπτιίδιο του Ποσειδώνα'

"The riptide of Poseidon?" Percy queried.

"That's correct, son of the water god. This sword's speciality is water wielding. Riptides are dangerous water currents that can easily kill, not mass like a tsunami, but quick like a arrow."

'Now that felt right' Percy thought. He swung his new found sword in midair and a slash of water followed the tip of the sword.

"Percy, that's cool." Harry commented as he tried the third sword of the celestial bronze section.

"Have you found yours?" Percy raised his eyebrows at the emerald sword he was holding.

"Not as lucky as you, still doesn't feel right." Harry put the emerald sword back and moved on to the next one.

"Well son of Zeus, the all King. You might want to consider electricity channeling weapons on this isle." The twins offered, pointing to the isle on the far left of the closet. Harry walked towards the isle and tried some blades. Until he paused at a certain sword with a detailed engrave on the handle and a thin celestial bronze blade that can slash through almost everything despite it's thickness.

"Cousin, you sure do have good taste in weapons." One of the twins complimented, possibly Fred.

"This blade you're holding, is the sword of invincibility. As engraved." George added helpfully.

The blade was also engraved like the riptide of Percy's but it was engraved at the handle.

'σπαθί του αήττητου'

"This indeed feels right." Harry complimented while giving it a few swings and slashes.

"Try to channel some of your lightening." The twins encouraged, eager to see how their creations came out.

Harry concentrated on all the tips he read on how to channel his powers and flickers of electricity started to form between his fingers. The jolts of electricity were quickly passed down onto the blade, with the celestial bronze amplifying the voltage. The voltage kept on increasing as Harry focused more and more before the lightning bolt was set lose and cracked a hole in the ceiling.

"Oops, sorry." Harry apologized, embarrassed by his damage caused.

"We'll fix it in no time." One of the twins said and directed one of the twins to do the repairment.

"So, you got the sword of invincibility." Percy commented, still amused at both swords.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think you can modify it and give it special abilities, like it can disguise and normal, usable things and disillusionment, or even energy and poison absorption will be cool." Harry asked the twins, loud enough for everyone to hear. The rest of the group slowly walked towards where Harry was standing and looked at the twins expectantly.

"Yeah, so I guess all of you would like this modification?" The twins looked around for agreement, and quickly found some.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered, swinging her imperial gold daggers joyously. Hermione, on the other hand, was busy exploring what her new found ring sword and katar can do. Olivia found herself a trident that's shirkable and expandable to her advantages and kept shrinking and expanding her trident like a hopeless kid. Zach and Tya on the other hand, were busy shooting arrows at every possible target, aiming perfectly and Tya started to throw some of her caltdrops as well, having a near miss above Olivia's head. Neville on the other hand was very interested in his spade, and intended to turn the twins' workshop into a beautiful garden by sticking his space in the ground everywhere he went.

"Well in that case, you will receive your newly modified weapons tomorrow when we join your training, and your names will be engraved just that the Ares kids won't try and steal it." The twins straightened their greasy smoky shirts dramatically and collected their weapons before setting to work. The octet left the workshop and ran through the hell inspired forge before walking back to the cabin. They have a long year ahead and it might be the only day they could have a long night's peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweat and effort, in a day feels like that. How about a year?  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Six

_I think I can go for the olympics and get a gold medal in every game_

* * *

The sun rose early at five in the morning, waking up all the light sleepers in Cabin Blessed. It seems like Apollo agrees that these fateful demigods needed his help in maintaining a routine, especially two particular distant brothers.

“COME ON! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF WAKE THE FUCK UP PERSEUS JACKSON!” Annabeth, who rarely cursed banged on Percy’s door for half an hour since five thirty, he was already getting on Annabeth’s nerve as the time closed to six, which was their standard wake up time. But the daughters of Athena will allow no such thing, they must be more than prepared, they must be perfect in practically every possible way.

Hermione was tasked to wake Harry up since she was the more insistent and stubborn for Harry’s sake of ever waking up. She did not stood out there banging the door but bursted in and stole his covers instead, immediately waking Harry up by the lack of warmth.

“Sheesh! Hermione, you could have banged my door or elerctrocuted me, this is downright cruel!” Harry complained, before getting up and ruffled his extremely messy hair in dismay.

“Well, my sister Annabeth held a contrary example on banging Percy’s door and well, if I was tasked to do this next time, I would consider electrocuting you, but that would be more complicated than stealing your covers, which was effective.” Hermione analysed the whole situation and left Harry to his morning routines.

Neville was awoken by the noises in the hallway and quickly threw a robe over himself to find out what’s happening.

“What in the world?” He muttered to himself and cursed silently. Stupid Percy and his sleeping issues. He sighed and took over from Annabeth before bursting and use his planting powers to command the plants to pass his bed around and make the ride as bumpy as possible.

“WHAT THE… NEVILLE JORIS LONGBOTTOM! PUT ME DOWN!” Percy screamed at the bumpy ride, clinging on his bed for his dear life.

“So now you will stop making a fuss huh? Poor Annabeth here was trying to wake you up for the past hour.” Neville snorted before commanding the plants to stop the ride.

“Sorry.” Percy muttered before shooing the people out of his room so that he can get changed. Neville waved a hand at the plants and it disappeared, the bed crashing on the floor creating a loud thump. Percy cursed out loud at the floor but stopped when Annabeth glared at him.

“You better be ready in five minutes or I’ll burst in no matter if you’re decent or no. Freaking deaf seaweed brain!” Annabeth huffed and slammed the door shut, allowing Percy to get ready and marched down for breakfast.

“Morning.” Harry greeted sleepily and sat down for breakfast. Zach and the others greeted sleepily as well while Hermione smirked at him, reminding him her effective trick. He merely rolled his eyes before Percy made a dramatic entrance by plummeting onto his seat.

“Ugh.” Percy whined before launching into his meal like a pig, rude to say, but true to the scene.

“Hey teammates!” A joyous chant echoed along the mess hall and at the entrance stood two newly introduced campers of Cabin Blessed.

“We have your newly modified weapons ready for your first day of training. Well our first day of training.” One of the red haired guy held out a sack full of their weapons. The octet’s sleepiness were quickly dissipated and their eyes gleamed with wonder. The twins sat down and downed their meal before they handed out the weapons.

“Now, each of your weapons will be able to disillusion itself at the button engraved with a greek letter alpha. All your blades or generally weapons are energy absorptive, poison absorptive and can be disguised as a pen, courtesy to Percy’s riptide.” Another explained while handing out the weapons.

“We also have a holster for all of your weapons, also disillusionable don’t worry, and for the arrow shooters, your strap can be disillusioned as well tapping in the alpha button as well.” Fred, or George handed out the holsters and the octet quickly fastened it to the places they desire.

“Last, if you tap the button with the greek letter sigma, you will be able to use the ballpoint pen in the colours blue and black with unlimited ink. Double tap the sigma button two times for black ink.” One of them added helpfully, and the demigods instantly tried all the buttons, including the personalised ones.

“A very useful modification indeed!” Chiron praised as he entered the mess hall. “Now let’s get you into shape for your familiars shall we?” The ten of them grunted but followed Chiron to the training arena Hecate added in the cabin nevertheless. A tall skimmed man greeted them at the Arena.

“Hello everyone, I’m Cadmar Barin Ottery a son of Ares. I left the camp years ago before joining the undergrond association of the US government for tackling world threats. I will be your trainer for the year before your quest. Rest assured, I know no details of your quest and only holds the responsibility to train you up for your mission.” Cadmar introduced and gestured the dectet to stand in a line in front of him.

“I will first test your vigilance in defending and offending, afterwards I will decided on how you will train to your best self in a year, now the rest move behind the barrier… now AVENGE!” Though Cadmar is one of the more calmer versions of the offspring of Ares, however he is still a son of Ares, and will never lose a fight easily.

Zach was first in line, and he jumped when he saw how fast Cadmar had drew his daggers out ready to kill. He quickly ducked and go round the son of Ares before launching an arrow at him, which he avoided swiftly. He continued to shoot arrows at him and he avoided every single one of them, and even caught one on the way. Seeing as he is in short of arrows and ran around the arena to play a little game of catch, disillusioning his bow and arrow in his hands and shoot one last time at Cadmar, catching him in his arm. Cadmar winced and pulled the arrow out and quickly stuffed some ambrosia in his mouth.

“Very well, um…” Cadmar praised genuinely.

“Zach, Zacharias Pinter, son of Apollo.” Zach nodded at him grimly and thanked in gratitude.

“Okay, NEXT UP ! AVENGE!” Olivia walked into the arena confindently, swinging her trident and tried her best to win before the fight had even started.

Cadmar swung his daggers and avenged at Olivia, which Olivia arched back and missed it at the throat of her neck, then she proceeded to swing her trident into a full circle in front of her, acting as a shield from the daggers, also gathering up some water as a mere distraction.

Meanwhile, Cadmar found some blind spots within the trident shield and started to throw his daggers through the spots, but Olivia summoned her limited powers in watr controlling to block them off, making the shield practically invincible. Percy was yelling cheers for his half sister while Zach and Tya were watching the fight closely. The Athenian girls bit the lower lip hard, they liked to be prepared, not surprised with a random test fight.

“Merde!” Olivia cursed as Cadmar’s daggers were only inches away from her ankle, she jumped up immediately and ran for her dear life, the trident pulling a streak of water behind her, keeping Cadmar from getting too close. The fight finally ended with Cadmar’s dagger tip on Olivia’s chest, urging her to yield.

The next fights were less eventful, the Athenian girls’ tactics gained them a close win against Cadmar, while Harry and Neville’s powers were a big advantage for the fight. The twins released a bunch of pranks and different prototypes to distract Cadmar, and he was busy dealing with all the variety of products of the twins, losing the fight. After everyone had fight, Cadmar announced that the plan for their future physique trainings.

“You guys did pretty well as newcampers and only grasping your powers in a few days. But your vigilance and vegenance need improvement.” The dectet were bracing themselves for a impossible year, added with Cadmar’s solemn and emotionless face, a typical son of Ares, they were bracing themselves for the worst of the worst. “I think five laps around the cabins everyday before training will be good, as well as some strength building with some weights appropriate for demigods and your gender. As for training, you will first familiarize with your weapon by having more practise fights among each other and me, so that you can get to know each other’s fighting tactics, and hence better coorperation. Then have combat training without weapons, you never know when you’ll lose one. As well as interchangement of your weapons, so that if you lose your own, you can still you your companions’ and fight well.” Cadmar concluded with a nod and released them for their reading period.

The dectet walked to the library quickly, and piled in. Harry looked around to check if either Cadmar or Chiron’s around before closing the door. He cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention.

“Um, I think we should continue to explore my parent’s trunks, um Fred and George, I’m sure you know what a magical trunk is right?” The twins nodded in agreement. “So, my parents, or my Mom in particular, created the Marauder’s trunks with very extrodinary features. I’m sure that my parents would like to meet you as we learn more about magic from you guys.” The twins were already estactic about the whole idea and bobbed their heads continuosly like a three old waiting for his ice cream to be scooped. “I say we go to my Mom’s library this time, since it might have more information…” Before Harry could finish, the girls were already jumping up and down and eyed the trunks longingly.

Harry pressed his thumb to the opening and the needle sucked an itzy bit of his blood again, popping the trunk open. There’s also a letter adressed to Harry and he stuffed it into his pocket for later. The trunk was pretty much the same as his Dad’s, but instead of Prongs sewed on the over, it was Sage in the same manner. He truned the books into the shape of M and waited for the gears to turn.

The books slowly parted revealing a feminised design of the buttons to different compartments. E pressed ‘S1’ down and the similar ladder appeared, waiting for them to climb down into the Potter Portable Library.

As soon as everyone was down in the compartment, a library at least ten times the size of the Cabin Library was shown in front of them, with numerous of bookshelves and a very large workbench visible at the end of the library in between the rows of bookshelves. The twins’ mout gaped in wonder as the girls set off to their wonderland. Harry slowly walked towards the workbench where he knew the portrait of his and Neville’s parents would be.

“Hi Mom.” Harry greeted excitingly, he could never get over the fact that he could still talk to his parents even they couldn’t be physically here. This is the least he could ask of, as well as Neville.

“Hello again, everyone.” Lily Potter greeted sweetly, as Alice Longbottom slowly joined the picture.

“Son!” Alice greeted estactically, nodding at the other’s presence as well.

“Mom, the twins here are…” Harry started but was cut of by two surprising voices.

“Auntie Lily?” The twins asked dumbfoundedly.

“Oh Freddie! Georgie! The last time I saw you two were only five! I didn’t know you were a demigod!” Lily exclaimed surprisingly.

“Son of the blacksmith!” The twins introduced enthusiastically, earning a very wide grin from Lily.

“You do always forget that we are your cousins.” Fred, or George reminded Harry pointedly, and Harry smiled awkwardly.

“So Mom, we wanted to know more about magic.”

“Are the girls here? It’d be better to explain it in a whole lot.”

“Okay wait.” Zach replied and tooted his whistle. “I used to communicate like this with Tya and Olivia when we were still on the run, but that’s another story for another time.” Zach answered the unannounced question. The girls slowly approached, with several books tucked under Annabeth and Hermione’s arm.

“Great, well, as you know, magical people, known as wizards and witches have a special core of energy, or rather a string of DNA that enables them to have the core and channel it. This core of energy allow us to use spells to do things by command and heal with potions, or being able to see certain things like ‘mythical’ or ‘magical’ creatures, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, et cetera.” Lily explained as simple as possible.

“Diagon Alley?” Hermione questioned.

“That’s the wizarding shopping square, kind of like muggle London.” Lily replied. “However in your case, magic will be in you since you were born, no matter if you have any linkage to the magical world, close or distant. This is because of the string of GDNA you have in you, which is godly, even powerful than our magical cores, therefore you can see more things we can’t and perform wandless magic, magic with a wand for you guys would be as easy as walking. You also would be able to perform magic by will, but not by learning spells.” Lily added while Hermione and Annabeth gaped at the news. Any opportunities to learn something, the Athenians would not give it away like an extra candy.

“So that means we all are like magical here.”

“Yes, and no. Since you lot are demigods, you’re not only magical, but godly, you can wave of poison better than any muggle or magical, you can heal faster and basically physically more advanced. Though your mind is trained to read greek and think differently, therefore your so called ‘ADHD’ and ‘dyslexia’ in the muggle or magical world.” Lily explaind further and soon the three men joined in the picture.

“Lily flower why don’t you tell us that we have guests?” James kissed the cheeks of his wife, and greeted the lot before the men fixed their eyes on Fred and George.

“Freddie! Georgie! The next Marauders!” Sirius greeted excitedly, he was jumping up and down like a two year old toddler getting a candy.

“Huh?” Fred and George asked, curious to know what the Marauders are.

“Oh, you remember the stories I told you about Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and disgustingly, Wormtail right?” Siruis spat at the mention of Wormtail, except the people in the picture and Harry, nobody knew what was wrong with this Wormtail figure.

“Yeah.” The twins nodded, eager to know what’s special about that.

“Well, since you were born, everything you’ve done is causing trouble and pranking, and that was exactly our trait when we were schoolboys in Hogwarts.” Sirius explained

“You are now looking at Padfoot, and Prongs right here.” Sirius pointed at himself and James, who was grinning like a fool. The twins’ mouth gaped open as they stared at James and Sirius in wonder.

“So, Uncle Sirius, you are really serious?” One of the twins joked.

“Oh!” Sirius rolled into a ball of laughter. “I was never more serious!”

“Mrs Potter?” Hermione quried.

“Please call me Lily, Hermione dear. All of Harry’s friends are my friends.” Lily smiled warmly.

“Okay, Lily. Is it possible that we can learn magic on our own without going to this magical instituion of yours?” Hermione queried again.

“Of course. Well, I think for you guys, a wand isn’t necessary, so you can just channel the magic through your hands. You will have to memorize some incantations though, since if you are to go undercover, best learn some and not raise suspicions.” Lily stated, the dectet, including Harry looked at Lily as if she knew what was coming.

“You know about the prophecy?” Harry tested carefully.

“Oh yes the prophecy. It was voiced once from a Seer in the magical community. Nobody could understand what it meant, and therefore it lied within the depths of the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.” Lily elucidated further, some frowns cleared off the dectet’s faces.

“So, a department for special stuff within your government, is that right?” Annabeth interpreted.

“Yes.” Lily confirmed.

“Well, I think we can start to learn magic starting tomorrow. I’m sure the resources here would be more than enough for our study.” Hermione suggested and the others nodded.

“Isn’t there a school compartment in the trunks?” Zach raised. “I bet there are some standard school books for us to follow and we can start from those first.”

“Oh right!” James spoke up suddenly. “You can access different compartments within the trunks. Like for the school compartment, you can go to the box there, you see that leather box?” James pointed at the brown leather box with a letter ‘M’ sewed on the front. “That’s the one, just open it, and press well S2 for this case and you can access the stuff inside. Well, you can’t go into the school compartment though, it’ll be just like a normal trunk compartment.” James added.

“Thanks Dad.” Harry grinned and proceeded to open the leather box before pressing S2, revealing a compartment with a neatly folded female uniform and a large stack of books, complete with different journals for different subjects throughout the years.

“This is really cool.” Annabeth sighed and Hermione was still too shocked to speak as she skimmed through the books in Athena speed.

“Okay, I think we have had enough time here or Chiron will suspect us.” Tya announced and the dectet nodded their heads reluctantly.

“We can continue tomorrow, I mean one hour here equals to one minute in the real world. So we can probably learn magic here after the training sessions in the evening?” Olivia suggested and another wave of nods surged.

“Great!” Hermione exasperated and reluctantly put down the books. “We should really get out or…”

“Chiron alert! Chiron alert!” Sirius announced, panting in the painting.

“Let’s go guys.” Harry took the lead and got out of the trunk and the other followed his footsteps.

“Ah, there you are!” Chiron walked into the Library just as everyone came out of the trunk and closed the cover.

“Uh… How can uh… we help?” Tya asked nervously, they were one second away from beng caught red handed.

“Well, Kyro said it’s lunch time and after lunch you will practise demigod magic. Mister Ollivander, a son of Hecate will be here to teach you. He will be joining or your lunch.” Chiron noted.

“Gellert Ollivander?” The twins asked shockingly.

“Yeah. What’s the matter?” Chiron was surprised at the reaction of the twins.

“He’s a demigod?” George, or Fred queried.

“Yeah.” Chiron answered as a matter of factly.

“He is the most famous wand-crafter in Britain!” Fred, or George exclaimed happily.

“Wand-crafter?” Chiron raised his eyebrows in question.

“Yeah, like witches and wizards. You know? They have a less powerful core, so most can’t perform wandless magic. Hence they need a wand to channel and concentrate their magic.” Neville supplied and elaborated.

“I’m starving, let’s have lunch?” Percy suggested hopefully and Annabeth snorted.

“Are you ever not hungry?”

The lot rose from their places and walked towards the mess hall, where Gellert Ollivander was already waiting for them there. When Gellert saw the dectet enter the mess hall, there is only two words that can summarise his complicated feelings.

Astoundedly speechless.

Gellert tidied himself up and introduced himself.

“I am Gellert Amyntor Ollivander, son of Hecate, owner of Ollivander’s Wand Shop.” He paused before continuing. “I was curious when approximately three years ago you didn’t show up at my shop. I should have thought that Lily will have a plan upon the announcement of the prophecy.” Gellert directed at Harry, who was dumbfounded. “Ah Mister Longbottom, your father and I were good friends, I was wondering where you went as well. So are you Mister Jackson. Sally was a very inquisitive girl.” Ollivander reformed his words and continued. “I never dreamt of the day where I would teach the legend about demigod magic, being the son of Hecate I am, Hogwarts was a bit of hogwash to me then.”

“Legend? What legend?” Harry was more confused than ever. First he was a demigod, then he was a son of the three gods that weren’t supposed to have demigod offsprings, and then he received a very rare blessing, and being named in a prophecy, now he’s a legend?

“Oh? You have no idea? You’re the boy who lived! The one who survived the killing curse from You-Know-Who! The one who ended the first wizarding war since Grindlewald! The one who vanquished You-Know-Who, even if his corspe was no where to be found.” Gellert was amazed that the Boy-Who-Lived himself didn’t know the tale.

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, I was born in UK, along with Neville and Percy, and because of some unfortunate things, Mom and Dad had to flee from a baddie, including the Longbottoms and the Jacksons. Then I grew up in America, with Neville and Percy. And I’d rather spare myself from this Boy-Who-Lived nonsense.” Harry was still shocked at the news. How could he be a legend at one?

Hermione was looking at the strained duo at unease, the tension between the old demigod and her fellow cabinmate was rising to an impossible exploding point. She cleared her throat and suggested.

“Let’s dine in shall we?” She suggested awkwardly and the lot settled down and dined in silence. The lot glanced at each other awkwardly, but none were brave enough to start a conversation. Even the twins were dinng in silence, occasonally snickering at something the other twin said.

At one, the lot finished their meal and headed towards the arena once again. After the awkward meal, and the rather enjoyable silence for an hour, everyone seemed to have loosened up, including Harry and Ollivander, though they still avoided each other during the walk. Gellert opened the doors to the arena and revealed an arena full of boxes from ground to ceiling. The twins were overjoyed at the scene in front of them and asked Ollivander.

“I didn’t know you moved your wand shop here?” The twins were still astounded by the scene in front of them.

“Oh! Being the son of Magic herself have it’s perks, individual portkies for objects being one.” Ollivander explained smugly, proud of his wand collection.

“Now, I understand from Mom that you have to go on an undercover quest to Hogwarts in a year. I understand that all of you can perform wandless willpowered magic because of your strong core, but to merge in as an undercover, you will need a wand. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way round.” Ollivander elucidated. “So line up alphabetically by your surname and you shall have a wand once it is your turn.” The dectet lined up from Annabeth to George Weasley, or at least they think that it’s George.

“Miss Chase, try this one.” Ollivander handed her a relatively short wand and toldher to give it a flick. A pack of owls from no where swooped into the arena and kept nipping on random stuff. Ollivander gave his hadn a wave and cancelled the effects.

“Alright, maybe this one will do…” Olliander handed her a slightly longer wand with lighter colour. Annabeth gave it a wave and an corporeal owl came out from the wand, bowing to Annabeth.

“Perfect! One of the demigod wands I’ve produced, now it could be put to use!” Ollivander chanted happily before informing Annabeth. “Your wand is olive with an eagle owl feather, and a nip of a spear blade core, eight and a half inches.”

“Miss Granger! Nice to meet you, daughter of Athena. Let’s have you try this one!” Ollivander handed Hermione an even shorter wand and she gave it a flick. Daggers shot out of the walls of the arena, though causing no harm, it was still an unpleasant sight to witness.

“Alright…” Ollivander gave a wave and cancelled the daggers and handed her a longer wand. “Try this.” Hermione gave the wand a wave and a corporeal otter and stag came out and bowed to Hermione. “Double patronus! Interesting! Now your wand is olive with a snowy owl feather and clay core, seven inches and three quarters.”

“Mister Longbottom!” Ollivander greeted warmly. “I think I have a good one here!” He handed Neville a light green box and handed him the short wand. He gave it a flick and trees grew properously from the ground.

“Perfect! Just as I expected, descendant of Pan and son of Demeter. Vinewood, wheat, barley and goat hair core. Seven inches!” Ollivander delightully announced.

“Now, Mister Jackson! I think I have the perfect wand just for you.” Ollivander took out a green box and revealed a dark wood wand of a very short length. “Give it a wave!” Ollivander urged.

Percy gave the wand a flick and successfully nothing happened but a corporeal dolphin and owl joined him, bowing to Percy respectfully.

“Another double patronus! Really interesting indeed.” Ollivander looked at the patronuses curiously before continuing. “Pine wood, water and horse hair core. Six inches and three quarters!”

Next up was Harry. Ollivander was studying Harry curiously for about fifteen minutes, before going back into the column of boxes and picked a whtish gold box, contrary to the dark boxes he have for other wands. Inside revealed an even shorter wand, with very detailed carvings and a lighter wood wand. “Give it a flick.” He handed the wand to Harry and he gave it a wave, without problems, a stag patronus came out, followed by a doe and a otter, surprising everyone. Ollivander had already braced himself for special events during Harry’s wand selection.

“Triple patronus. Very interesting indeed. Oak wood, golden eagle feather and a string of lightning core. Six inches.” Harry gazed at his own wand curiosly before the other also went for their turn.

The rest of the wand selection went uneventfully, with Olivia having double patronuses and a similar seven and a half inches pine wood wand with water and fish scale core. Zach had a seven inches laurel wand with raven feather whereas Tya had a six inches and three quarters cypress wand with a deer heart and asteroid bits core.

Magic came fairly easy for the demigods, courtesy to their very strong core even within those of demigods. By the end of the lesson, all of them can cast non-verbally and willpowered-ly. They can also cast wandlessly, but Ollivander suggested that they should get used to using wands if they were to go undercover in Hogwarts. The dectet retreated to the mess hall for their dinner, exhuasted for the first full day of training and preperation for all the magic they were going to learn later through the old textbooks of Harry’s parents. Thay certainly have a long year to go.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time they face the reality, in months' time.  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Seven

I feel invincible, even if I’m just a reckless kid

* * *

A year soon rolled by quickly, when the silvery white winter metled into a glorious spring for the demigods. After a heck of a year, all of them strengthened, in terms of physique and the bond between the dectet. They were no longer awkward newcampers that caused a scene that worths a trillion of drachmas just to witness; They are prophesized kids, trying their best to fullfill their destinies, yet trying find the fun within it; They are the blessed ones, in their best shape and ready for a quest.

The dectet were running laps around the cabins as usual per Cadmar’s request, feeling the smooth March breeze blizz past their faces, relieving them from their sweat ever so little. Even if they had gotton used to this training schedule over the year, mornings with Cadmar and afternoons with Ollivander. The teacher-student bond soon resolved into a friendship, where the techer gave their all and the students tried their best to appreciate it all, even the twins were starting to learn when was the time to have fun and when was the time to call their inner Fredrick and George out for maturity, something that they discovered over the year, which actually surprised them.

The lot arrived back at the cabin sweating, however feeling empowered. Morning laps became a quintessential for the dectet to start their day, in order to feel productive and useful. Cadmar was waiting at the door for the ever freshing demigods, his proud students that will soon leave the safety of camp in a few months time.

“Hey Cad!” Percy waved joyously despite the tiresome run. Neville and Tya shared a quick kiss where Olivia, Zach and Harry were sticking their tongues out in disgust.

“No need to act all friendly, you all know what’s happening next. I won’t let my daggers sleep because of your friendliness.” Cadmar mocked some solemness into the dectet and held his daggers up, waving them in the means of a fake threat. Well, as fake as a son of Ares can propose a fake threat.

“Son of Ares.” Olivia huffed in tease and Cadmar played with her game.

“Indeed I am!”

The dectet went back in the cabin and waved their hands at themselves, getting rid of the smell and the sweat before retreating into the arena. Oh that’s how the fun starts.

Without a word, the dectet automatically got swung into combat mode as all of them unleashed their weapons and started to charge at the closest opponet they can find. Their weapons had already became a part of them, like mice and cheese. They were very familiar and how to coorperate their weapons with their powers, like how Zach can deafen the opponent silently and disillusion his arrow at the same time, easily his winning move.

Harry, Neville and Percy work very well as a combat trio. While Neville was busy trapping the enemy with his earth control, Harry and Percy were busy creating havoc worth hurricanes. When tsnamies clashes with earthquakes and lightning storm, this isn’t something you wanna be in the middle of.

While Percy was busy creating hurricanes and tsnamies, his half sister, on the other hand, kept throwing water bombs at the opponent’s face. The Athenian girls on the other hand were commanding owls to attack the opponent with their owl control gifted by Athena, magic came in the most handy for the duo as they fire spells from their bare hands, not bothering to fish their wands out from their holster, courtesy to the scarlet twins.

Speaking of the twins, both of them have develpoed a lot of prototypes and gadgets over the year, and Cadmar had unfortunately became one of their main testers, along with some unfortunate campers. Different gadgets rolled out near their opponent’s foot and bursted into different effects: smoke, fireworks, weapons, illusions, et cetera.

The arrow duo though, was taking a totally different approach. Perching in the far ends, where they have a better view of everything, they disillusioned their arrows and shot them to the opponent, nevertheless their perfect aim. With Zach’s ability to control sounds, their arrows cannot be predicted by the sound of the wind. As well as Tya’s kinfe throwing and caltdrops, the shooting team make a good combo. In the arena though, Tya’s wolf talk is not that applicable, but she still tried to use them as a battle skill.

“Shit!” Hermione cursed as one of Cadmar’s daggers was inches away from her, she truned her flock of owls in total focus for Cadmar, creating a life shield for herself, as well as a safe wall for her to fire spells at Cadmar. The willpowered spells taught by Ollivander were very different from the spells she learned from the Hogwarts textbooks, obviously easier and more direct, except for the names of the spells, which she thought was very troublesome when you can willpower spells as a demigod. The dectet had finished the Hogwarts course in fourteen weeks time, two weeks for every years and the time was mainly devoted to Potions and Herbology, as well as Runes and Arthimancy. Nobody wanted to bother how divination works- they already had a prophecy upon themselves and muggle studies is a waste of time, as least for them.

Chiron decided to walk in during this time and all he saw was chaos, well at least in a useful kind of way. The combat trio were busy fighting the Olivia and Annabeth, while Cadmar and Hermion were engaged in a very intense fight. The arrow duo were shooting from afar to help Hermione out of the trap between Cadmar and his daggers. The twins’ gadgets were giving a very fascinating show for both the opponents and the audiences.

Chiron waved a hand and the whole arena was petrified. Daggers froze throughout the way to Hermione; hurricanes and water bombs were stopped and afloat in air; Some plants were stuck between the people and tangled in an interesting way. Everyone supposed arrows froze too, as well as some of the twins’ gadgets, but no one could see it.

“Thank you campers. I suppose you had a very energetic morning. A year is soon to come and you will be off to your important quest in months’ time. I am very glad to see you putting efforts into your special trainng and how maginificent all of you had become. Last night, Hecate odered through my dreams that her lady will be here to teach you one last thing on 20th of March, the spring equinox, or as known as spring solstice, which is three days away. I would like you to prepare youselves as much as you could, she also mentioned a weird thing that you must speed up on your family studies she said, but I guess you would know what that means.”

The Marauder Trunks were the only thing that popped into the dectet’s mind.

Lately, James, Lily, Alice , Frank and Sirius have been teaching their spawn about their family history and family magic et cetera et cetera. Being a what they call an ‘Ancient and Noble’ house in both the muggle world and the magical world, they have a seat and votes in the magical parliament kind of thing called the Wizengamot, and hence that their parents were teaching both of their spawns everything they can so that they can retake the seats in the future and hopefully do some good.

“Yeah, uh will do thanks Chiron.” Neville answered awkwardly.

“Great. I think um, you should brace yourselves and it’s time for the library.” Chiron warned the lot as he unfroze everything where the daggers and arrows started to plummet once again, the plants dissolved into the ground and water balls dishelved in midair.The twins’ gadgets bursted due to overtime and the lot ducked for the disaster.

“That is downright cruel.” Harry mutterd under his breath before sweeping everything back in place with a flick of his hand.

“Harry James Quercus Potter are you gonna open the trunk so we can study or not?” Hermione was getting impatient as she was and the lot were used to the Athenians’ agitated attitude towards planning and learning.

“Chill, Hermione! You Athenians won’t die from a day off of preperation.” Harry slowly strode from the other end of the arena after fixing the chaos up.

“You back off of us Athenians or a pet owl is off limits for you at Hogwarts Harry.” Annabeth fended for her sister and warned Harry. All he wants for a Hogwarts pet is none other than an owl.

Harry snorted and pushed his thumbs on both trunks and twisted the books into the shape of an M. The dectet all pressed their needed compartments for their study time respectively and descended one by one through the ladders.

Harry and Neville all descended to Trunk Sage’s Library and woke up their parents for another lesson of their families. The four late parents all yawned and stood up from their respective chairs while Harry used his wind control to whisk all the necessary books from the bookshelves.

“Is it time already?” James queried, still groggy from his sleep.

“Yeah.” Harry answered and Lily swatted James’ arm hard to wake him up an instsant.

“Alright! Alright! Sheesh Sage that hurt.” James whined and held the sore spot on his arm while Alice and Frank snickered at the couple’s antics.

“It was meant to hurt James!” Lily huffed in disagreement.

“Well, today it’ll be the last day of your family studies training before you go on full speed in preparing for your quest. You will find two parchments with the Longbottom crest and Potter crest embedded on it. Use the needle attached to poke your thumb and drip a drop of blood onto the paper, that shall show you your bloodline and all of your relations.” Frank ignored the younger couple’s quarrel and ordered the living to complete the last task in family studies.

Harry and Neville complied to Frank’s orders and each dripped a drop of blood onto the paper they found attached to one of the family history books of the Longbottoms and Potters respectively. The parchments slowly spelled out their names and extended as the line and threads goes on and on until one parchment traced to Emrys Myrddin Pendargon and the other traced to Emrys Ganieda Pendragon.

“Emrys Myrddin?” Harry was in utter shocked about his heritage, “as in Merlin Merlin.”

“Yes son. The Pendragons were forced to change their surnames to Potter in order to survive the drak ages without the threat of line theft. The people then believed that if the Pendragons were gone, magic would end and their fear would be gone as well.” James elaborated.

“So, Dad?” Neville looked at his piece of parchment in confusion. “Who’s Emrys Ganieda?”

“Emrys is the title gifted from the King then, King Arthur’s uncle and Merlin’s father, King Uther. Emrys, meaning immortality, is a blessing bestowed upon the King then, though it will only be a blessing, and all of them still died in the end, living long and fruitful lives until their five hundreds.” The boys now had their mouth agape. None of them could form any comment and still stared at their paper in shock. Frank chuckled at his boys’ cluelessness and continued. “Ganieda son, is Merlin’s sister, the only person Merlin trusted fully. You should see further below, about three generations later, Helga Hufflepuff would be seen, one of Hogwarts’ six founders.”

“And you son.” James regained Harry’s attnetion. “Shall see Godric Gryffindor, another one of Hogwarts’ six founders.”

“Father, I might be a slower learner, but I’m not too daft to know that there are only four founders of Hogwarts.” Neville was puzzled at both James and Frank’s words about having six founders for Hogwarts.

“Oh it is very true.” Frank reassured and gestured to the very thick Hogwarts: A History book on the workbench. “You never read Hogwarts: A History, that’s a piece of crap.” Frank shook his head disapprovingly. “Two other founders didn’t want to be known and wanted to stay hidden for their works in the castle. They both have their respective houses, but their own values and virtues are very rare in humans, therefore people tend to forget about their work and the other two houses. Nobody has been allocated to these two houses for nearly a eight centuries.” James wrote something in his palm and spoke up. “Thus Hogwarts is I believe if my math is correct, about one thousand and one year old this year. The last to be allocated into Loxodae House and Cytolus House are Fauna Wedgens and Orlan Girzendiff, in about 1123 AD or so.”

“So who are the others” Harry inquired curiously. If no one, or at least most Hogwarts students had never been allocated to Loxodae House and Cytolus House, then why isn;t this more valuable information than the other houses?

“Lorenz Loxodae and Charissa Cytolus” Frank replied. “The two of them have an elephant and a rabbit as their house crest if I’m not wrong.”

“Okay, so back to our heritage. If Neville is related to Helga Hufflepuff and I am related to Godric Gryffindor, doesn’t that make us the heirs of Hogwarts.”

“Oh yes, you will have to eventually reinstall the seats of Gryffindor, Pendragon, and Peverell in the Wizengamot. Same for Neville, he will reinstall Hufflepuff and Hale.”

“Hale?” Neville arched his eyebrows in question

“As in King Rhydderch Hale, the husband of Ganieda.” Frank supplied.

“Alright.” Both boys clutched their inheritance parchment tightly, as if to prevent any more information from escaping.

“I believe this is more than enough for the last lesson of family studies. You should join the rest of your friends in the potions lab, they are pretty busy brewing the veritaserum.”

“I still think the truth lasso is much more convenient.” Neville muttered.

“Bye Dad.” Harry saluted playfully and they joined the rest of the lot int the potions lab.

They entered the leather box and arrived at the potions lab. All they could see was smoke and the sounds of potions brewing, basically a chaos for ADHD demigods.

“Oh hey Nev! Hey Harry! Y’all finished your family studies?” Olivia greeted them as she was the closest to the passageway.

“Yeah. Turns out Hogwarts has six founders.” Neville shrugged as he went over to help Tya to dice the herbs.

“Cool.” Olivia brushed the information off and continued to stir the potion clockwisely, creating a barrier of water around the cauldron to cool the hot mixture until to right consistency.

“Grab me the moonstone?” Annabeth requested and pointed at the box behind Percy.

“Catch!” Percy gestured to throw the box at Annabeth and Annabeth glared daggers at him.

“You should know better than to throw potion ingredients.” Percy rolled his eyes at Annabeth and passed her the box.

The lot stayed in the potions lab for about three hours of brewing and learning, all by themselves and a surprisingly helpful textbook. Accidents do happen when ADHD demigods didn’t understand the art of patience, and the twins were busy inventing pranks with their newfound Marauder Journals in the Marauder lab earlier in the year. The dectet were pretty content about their brewing until the Chiron alret sounded, Sirius hated being the alert physically so thanks to the twins, there is an fire alarm like device in every compartment that detects Chiron’s entry at the doors of Cabin Blessed, which unfortunately yells

‘Horseman Trotting! Horseman Trotting!’

The dectet grunted in dismay and quickly froze the potions lab in case the brewing goes south. One by one they climbed out of the trunk from the now steel ladder, again courtesy to the twins, so that they won’t sway and for the sake of the scared of heights Athenian sisters.

Tya was the last to get out with the help of Neville, but with Chiron’s sharp eyes, they’d already been busted. Chiron narrowed his eyes at Neville and Tya but said nothing, which the others let out a sigh of relief (of course they had silencio up).

“Well, Gellert’s here. He wanted to have a session with you before lunch, said it was very important.” Chiron was not in a good mood after seeing what he believed he saw.

“Thanks Chiron.” Annabeth tested his waters and attempted to smile brightly, just to lift the mood a bit. Well obviously, it did not work, at all.

“In that case, please proceed to the arena.” Chiron ordered and turned his hooves away from the dectet, trotting away annoyingly.

“That’s not good at all. Formalities and Chiron is not good at all.” Percy shook his head anxiously.

“Well, let’s go.” Zach stretched his limbs and took the lead to the arena.

“Wait Sunboy, try these on. These are automobile shoes.” Fred held out a pair of colourful sneakers with their design totem, a twin scarlet hammer printed on both front faces of the shoes.

“You wear them, you stand, and the shoes do…” George started.

“The walking.” Fred stated.

“The running.” George continued.

“The jumping.” Fred went on with a dramatic jump but Hermione froze him in midair.

“Thanks Fred and George but now, we don’t want to upset Chiron further so GO!” Hermione ordered bossily and released Fred, which caused a loud thump and some cusses.

“Dear Livia, come on, we don’t wanna be the next victims.” Zach intertwined his fingers with Olivia’s and they both headed to the arena.

The others folowed the lead and all went back to the arena. Ollivander was standing in the centre of the arena, geeting them with his signature mysterious smile. Who knows what’s in store for them.

“I wanted to meet you because I ned to prep you for mother’s lesson three days later. Girls, stand on the left and boys, on the right please.” Ollivander ordered and created an invisible sound barrier between the genders.

“Now girls, I will teach you the basics in manipulating the Mist. Try to focus on your surroundings and concentrate on what you want your target to see. Hermione, your target is Harry. Annabeth, yours is Percy. Tya and Olivia, your mate’s your target.” Ollivander assigned the girls with a target ad the quartet of girls quickly got into work. The boys however were dumbfounded at what they will be doing on the other side.

“Boys, I want you to break this barrier in one minute max. Start now.” Ollivander assigned them the easier job and the boys quickly held their hands out to flick the barrier away.

“Why am I in a grassland?” Harry was confused at his sudden change of surroundings. Being alone after sticking with his cabinmates and friends for a year was intolerable. He still heard his companions yelling and confusion, but none were by his side just like a second ago.

“Hey Gred, why are those four yelling?” Fred whispered to George after hearing some of the rambling from their mates nearby.

“Mister Leafy Plants said he’s underwater!” George snickered at Neville’s desperate screams.

“Blue master there is in a soap opera!” Percy was trying very hard to sing like the King.

“Aye look at dear cousin, he’s yelling that he’s in a grassland with a unicorn! Never thought he was that fantastical person eh?” Fred whistled at the swooning cousin and George joined in the chime.

“Very true. Sunboy said he’s trapped in a all red room.” George glanced at Zach who tried very hard to keep a cool face but couldn’t resist to scream ‘red room! No way! Get me out!’

“Ah, Apolloson there hates red doesn’t he?” Fred

“TWINS! WORK ON THE BARRIER! TIMES’ RUNNING SHORT! FIFTEEN SECONDS” Ollivander bellowed. The twins stiffened from the previous snickering and resumed in breaking the barrier.

Ollivander walked towards the girls and told them to cancel everything they were doing and cancelled the invisible barrier as well. Four unfortunate victims were now back in their original surroundings, but all of them had beads of cold sweat running in their foreheads. Neville was trembling from the horrid experience and Zach nearly fainted in both fear and relief once he was out of the totally bright red room. Percy was confused and scared but not like the two poor unfortunate souls tortured by their mates. Harry in turn was in a relatively more pleasant environment, though it still scared the hell out of him ad the moment he was released, a burst of sudden accidental magic resulted.

“Boys tell me what did you see?”

“IN A RED ROOM! A RED ROOM!” Zach yelped while Olivia giggled wickedly along with Tya.

“Un… Underwat… t… ter, dy… dy… d… dying!” Neville fidgeted his fingers nervously, cold sweat still flowing down his forehead generously. His face was even paler than Zach’s and several plants started to spring from the ground.

“I was um in the middle of a soap opera? Playing King Authur? If that makes any sense? It’s not like I don’t like to be King, but well, not an opera maybe. But I mean… um the Merlin next to me was singing even horribly and it was unbearable, so maybe that’s good news for my singing?” Percy was still recovering from the shock and started to rant whatever happened within his own little dimension during the time. Everyone looked towards Harry expectantly and Hermione wore a victorious smile on the opposite.

“I was in a grassland, with a few unicorns? I’m confused like why are we even in those weird places. Though I’m relieved I ain’t got to sing.” Harry shrugged, the lightning weakened as he came back to his senses.

“Well done girls. I think you have successfully manipulated the Mist, with all its basics only though. Mother would be able to teach you the more advanced.” Ollivander praised while the boys still stared at Ollivander in confusion and shock. “However,” Ollivander added. “We are not to use the Mist for ill purposes against allies.” Ollivander shot a look at Annabeth, Olivia and Tya. “Try to be nice next time girls.” Ollivander finished and if the boys once thought ill of the girls, they all were truly terrified and all the ill thoughts were casted away almost instantaneously.

The dectet retreated to the mess hall for their lunch time, where the twins once again started a food fight, despite the Athenian girls’ protests. Neville and Tya were silently conversing among each other, giving the other heart eyes and the twins wolf whistled at Olivia snogging Zach thoroughly after he had finished his meal, apologizing for antagonizing her boyfriend with a totally red room.

The afternoon was conducted simultaneously with Oliivander duelling the demigods one by one and their magical training so that they could be up to standards as a future fourth year student of Hogwarts. The rest of the night was spent in the trunks, with Lily and James holding a class for Family Studies for all of them including the non-wizards or non-witches. Frank insisted everyone take a heritage test with one of those papers that Harry and Neville used just this morning.

Well, let’s just say that if anyone or any wizards dared to oppose the demigods in the future, they are doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note!
> 
> Dear lovelies! Thank you for reading my story! This chapter is a bit long and I originally planned to have a and b parts for chapter seven, but it took some while to elaborate something in the story so I’m sorry for the late update! Well, I am actually scouting for some betas interesting in beta reading my story in advance, it’s actually pretty cool to have some more ideas from a third person’s view and from a different aspect.
> 
> Definitions!!!
> 
> Cytolus: Divination, Unity, cleverness, creativity, elegance (swan and a rabbit)
> 
> Well, if you search for the scientific name for a swan and a rabbit, you will see how the surname’s created here.
> 
> Loxodae: Peace, Leadership, determination, intelligence, purity (elephant, dove)
> 
> Again if you do search the scientific name for an elephant and a dove, you’ll know why.
> 
> Lorenz: Meaning leader, laurel wearer
> 
> Charissa: grace, wisdom
> 
> On a second note, I actually realised that all founders of Hogwarts have three syllables in the surnames and have the same initials for both their last and first names. I wanted to continue this special tradition that JK Rowling created so here it is! The hidden founders of Hogwarts--
> 
> Lorenz Loxodae and Charissa Cytolus


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting serious, and it is going to be a reality rather than a caution, in weeks...  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!  
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Eight

Anyone who messes with the ten demicelestials, they are really out of their minds mad

* * *

Everyone except Neville and Harry who have conducted their heritage test this morning pricked their thumbs and dripped a drop of blood onto their respective papers. Threads started to fan out through different colours, Gold representing Gods, Green representing Wizards and Witches, and Black representing muggles, or normal human beings.

Hermione’s progressed the fastest towards the end, yet not the shortest. Her ancestry can be traced until Rowena Ravenclaw and the Griselda Talemont, while Annabeth’s ancestry can be traced back to Charissa Cytolus and Freyanne Tolgia. Percy’s traced a very large family tree, happen to relate with his best buddies by blood through his many times great grandmum and great grandpa. He was also traced back towards Dianannenika Tempus, as well as the Pendragons and Lorenz Loxodae, though not very direct, at least not as direct as the Potters are.

Olivia’s traced through the Paisers to the Lockiuses and the Blacks to Salazar Slytherin and Kroniz Porzelvont, a very ancient and powerful family both in magic and muggle ways in Eastern Europe. Zach’s traced through the Pinters and the Abbotts and finally through the Weasleys, much to the twin’s amusement, until they reached the Oradon Osiander, another ancient and powerful family, though reigned in the Western Europe.

Tya’s ancestry was not an unpredictable one, provided with her skin colour, she was thought to be associated with the ancient magic of Egypt, which she is in fact related to the Kanes and the the royals of the Ancient Eygpt. Later it emerged as the she was related to Dominiquesson Tempus, the brother of Diannenika Tempus. The twin’s ancestry pretty much emerged until Oradon Osiander as well, related to Zach.

Everyone was still taking in a major discovery of their ancestry, never ever once thought that something could prevail the shock of knowing that they are demigods. Their ancestry, how they are threaded through one another, or how they practically own the magical community after the discovery… everything left them agape, Olivia started to pant even from the shock that her heritage caused.

All of them thought they were born muggles, then they urned out to be semi-celetials, or demigods, then Neville and Harry are a part of not one, but several important families, then all of them were actually descended from very important families long before the Wizengamot or the Wizarding Council started to distribute seats to the Ancient and Noble Families.

Frank and James, noticing the looks on their faces, had their mouths agape as well.

“I mean, what?” Olivia blurted out at last, breaking the silence. “You’re Sirius Black right?” Olivia measured Sirius hesitantly.

“Yep! Sirius Orion ‘Padfoot’ Black at your service!”

“Hello, cousin.” An evil grin crept onto Olivia’s face. Sirius first was stunned, then regained his senses and sported a wide grin at Olivia.

“Finally, one decent Black not about all the bigotries! The Gods did one thing right about the Blacks at least.” Sirius exasperated and clasped his hands as if he was praying to thank the Gods’ good deeds.

“Two.” Olivia corrected.

“No, three. You’re descended from Great Uncle Alphard right? He’s the only one that migrated to the US. A fine bloke he is, despised the family, another Gryffindor.” Sirius corrected once more and introduced this Uncle Alphard.

“Well, according to this piece of parchment, My Great Great Grandad Alphard married Laura Hepburn, yes as in Audrey Hepburn, Hepburn. Then their daughter Felicia Black married a Paiser, which is my Great Grandad Willco Paiser.” Olivia waved the piece of parchment in front of the painting and read out the very tiny part of the enormous family tree.

“Well Dad, I know you said the Tempuses, Tolgias and Talemonts are another day for another story, but since Annabeth, Hermione, and Percy here are diret descendants, not to mention Harry and I, I think we would like to know more.” Neville was getting to his breaking point about not knowing something he feel he should and Frank rose from his chair, introducing Lily and Alice for the story.

Lily rose from her place as an observer to a story teller with Alice, who looked at her son fondly.

“Many believed that the origin of magic is because of two people, the very first human beings emerged from the earth, one magical and non magical. Eventually they reproduced and they had a family, ever extending one as well. The inbreeding caused some loss in the magical DNA, which caused some non-magicals, and the expansion of humans as the inbreeding continued until the connection was diluted.” Lily paused as the demigods tried to absorb more information. “That, however was only a rumor. The truth is that there were once three islands hidden in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, islands Tempus, Tolgia and Talemont. These three islands were named after their first chieves and the legacy that the chieves’ family held, producing heirs and very great leaders. Under great leadership comes good people. They weren’t obedient, but they were free and happy, free to express their own views without any prejudice, it would be what modern people call the utopian dream, or a utopia.” Alice introduced, at the mention of Tempus, Tolgia and Talemont, the three direct descendants became more attentive than ever. James smiled at the resemblance between the attentive Athenian girls and young Lily who answered every question in class as if she was the textbook. Lily noticed James’ sheepish smile and swatted him on the back, causing him to wince and regain his senses. “Hecate saw a lot of good in these people, their faith in the Gods were also very sincere and loyal. Hence Hecate decided to bless the people of Tempus, Tolgia and Talemont with magic for their good deeds, and these people, were the very first witches and wizards.”

“Wih great power comes with greed and jealousy. Though the majority of people were thankful for the gift and used them wisely, being good people as they were, the LeFays, as you have heard, the ancestors of Morgana LeFay were more ambitious and wanted more. There acts soon attarced Hecate’s attention and finally when their evil acts came to the tipping point of Hecate’s tolerance, she provoked the islands and shattered them to ruins.” Alice continued telling the story as a fairytale. Neville was the most attentive, never had he ever imagined that he could hear his mother tell him a story.

“The LeFays had the most toll on the damage and very few survived, the three being the LeFay brothers and sisters, or known as the LeFay trio.” Annabeth fliched at the mention of the LeFays, as she read in the books of the Arthurian Legends that the evil witch, Morgana LeFay actually nearly sabotaged the world, until Merline and King Arthur came to the rescue. The story was obviously entertaining, but never once since she read about the legends had she thought it was true and realistic, something that belonged to the ancient history.

“A lot of good people were sent to different places in the world under the pity of Hecate, and some refuged to the nearby countries, Ireland, Iceland, Canada, America, Scotlant, Wales and England. The others mainly gathered in Russia and Ukraine or France and Bulgaria, mainly in Europe. Some got relocated to Egypt or Middle East, or known as the Babillions and the Persian then. The last of them were relocated to China and Japan. And this is how magic was found all over the world and us starting to form our own communities.” Lily ended the history lesson and the twins clapped dramactically, Sirius joined in not much later as well as James, stealing a kiss from his wife.

“That’s… that’s huge.” Hermione finally commented, clutching her own piece of heritage paper and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Yeah… huge _huge_.” Percy added. “Definitely huge.”

“Well, yeah the ten of you might become a powerhouse powerhouse all of a sudden but I mean, as long as you keep your powers hidden, politically and physically, that’d be a benefit to your undercover quest right?” Sirius proceeded catiously, not wanting to make the wrong move and have both dead and alive people getting furious over him, especially witches. The alive ones might even slash their painting, which is totally not ideal. Not ideal.

Yep, and to rescue the world, reconnect the Gods and the magicals, basically reform the world. Yep. The dectet silently added, knowing there was more to simply being an undercover at a school like some FBI spy. FBI spies don’’t go on missions because of a prophecy, right?

“Well, I guess that’s useful, like if you say there are may bigots in the magical community, might as well put them into places.” Tya finally spoke up, she was now more accepting rather than being sceptical like the others.

“You know, I never thought the Weasleys were ancient, or like noble.” Fred whispered to George.

“Well we are, and found another cousin, little Zach!” George whispered back.

“Demigods, I know this must be a great toll added on, given you are demigods, powerful demigods from your blessings and trainings. As well as you practically own Hogwarts now, with five heirs of the six founders, also you all will be able to recover a lot of Wizengamot seats in Britain, definitely stopping those bigots from stupidly ruling based on their desires.” Lily is very fond of her son and his friends, having to achieve so much and grew up so much in just a years’ time. Alice looked at her son proudly, as to his girlfriend, having to breakthrough Neville’s shy and awkward demanor and uncovered the true Neville for her. “I know you will set off for your quest in months’ time, and I am proud of who you all became. Harry, please remember to bring the trunks. And all of you, I believe you have all got your own special wands from Ollivander, so your first stop must be Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Recover all your fortune, and restablish the long gone houses. Harry and Neville, I think that the Potter and the Longbottom manager would want to read you our wills, know that we will always be with you, in this trunk and spiritually.” Lily finally finished and she flashed everyone a ‘good luck and till next time’ face before retreating to their respective chairs and dozed off.

Spring equinox came round quickly as the demigods continued their daily training. Everyone, yes even Percy, woke up especialy early that morning, knowing Lady Hecate will pay them a visit, and the last thing you wanna do is to upset a celestial. As usual, Annabeth took up to job to wake Percy up Seven Ways to Hell Day. Her usual screams and Percy’s whining were easily heard all over the cabin, only this morning Percy did not whine as much as he did and Annabeth was satisfied at the progress. After Annabeth and Percy’s daily morning quarrel, the lot set off for their run and freshened themselves out after.

Chiron came after their run and escorted the demigods to the Big House, where Lady Hecate dream-told Chiron that where they would meet. The demigods dressed in their finest Camp T-shirts and smart jeans with totally white sneakers, wanting to look presentable unlike their normal training attire, which is usually a crop top for girls and a vest for boys, plus leggings and sweats for girls and boys respectively.

When the lot got into the Big House, the house was glowing and the temperature was warm and soothing, much to the demigods’ pleasure. The glow slowly turned from a soft yellowish glow to a scarlet one, emphasizing Hecate’s prescence. From the far end of the living room of the Big House, appeared Lady Hecate in her mid-ages form, wearing a red and white tunic and a gold headband. Her hand clutched to a staff with elegant and complicated carvings as well as a bright golden orb situated on the top of the staff. The golden orb emmitted a blinding glow that all of the flaws in the Big House interior mended themselves up into a modern and futuristic one much to Chiron’s surprise.

“Χαίρετε ημίθεοι. We meet once again.” Hecate spoke up and the demigods quickly stood from their respective seats.

“Lady Hecate.” The demigods bowed down sincerely.

“Rise, O blessed ones. I am here to teach you all an important lesson, a very useful skill to your quest.” Hecate gestured for the demigods to rise and introduced her presence. “Manipulating η Ομίχλη, is a very useful skill for disguise and illusion for enemies, especially for thy quest. However η Ομίχλη’s weilding is limited to women. Men, you will learn a more advanced magic weilding, τα στοιχειακά. With your training, and the books I am going to give you for your study, you should master this skill within two weeks.” Hecate summoned her books and floated them into the demigods’ hands.

“You will set off on 13th of April, at exactly nine seventeen in the morning from Long Island South shore, which is connected to the Camp. It should take you about at most a months’ time to travel from here to Britain, which given that you are using a godly forged ship from Hephaestus, that shouldn’t take you long.” Hecate summoned another piece of paper, a large map with very detailed plotting, indicating where the lost islands were and the hubs of different sea monsters and inhabitants. A glowing gold line was traced very accurately from Long Island South shore all the way to River Thames near London.

“Wouldn’t we cause attarction, arriving at River Thames?” Hermione queried, anxious about the whole quest.

“Knowing how to weild η Ομίχλη has it’s perks as I said.” Hecate smiled knowingly a1nd sent the map away to Cabin Blessed. “Now οι θεοί μου, use the basics Gellert taught you and try to encourage this dog.” A beautiful golden furred dog came into view as Hecate waved her hands in a triangular motion. “To leave the house, encourage that it is unsafe.” The girls quickly got into work and focused on scenarios that would encourage the dog to leave.

“Οι ημίθεά μου, focus on thy surroundings. Ο γιος του Ζεύς, ο γιος του Ποσειδῶν, ο γιος της Δήμητρας, ο γιος του Απόλλωνα και οι γιοι του Ηφαίστου, ye all have an element in you. For instance, Ο γιος του Ζεύς, as the son of the King of Gods, you have two elements in your blood- Light and Air. Focus on thy core and channel it through a focus point, for instance, the mid point of thy palms. Shape it as you like and you desire, let your heart work but not your mind, and let your elements loose.” Hecate instructed and guided Harry’s arms to an angle where the powers can let loose easily. All the lights in the Big House flared and all the hair spiked up at the sudden gust of wind surrounding Harry.

“Πολύ καλά. Ο γιος του Ποσειδῶν, your blood contains the gentle but powerful water. Imagine your palms shaping a sand castle as modern people say. Sculpt your water castle and pick it up, throw it out and let it spread as droplets.” Hecate demonstrated the gestures and Percy obliged, following the demo and focusing on his water. Unlike the small orbs of water bombs he always created, what he sculpted was more complex and flexible, as some became orbs and some spread out like rain. Some formed a column and twirled itself and some floated slowly in the air.

“Λαμπρός! O γιος της Δημήτηρ! You are also dear Πάν’s descendant. Your blood is especially strong for weilding the element of Earth. Once again focus on your core… Ναί, εκπληκτικός.” The ground shook as plants sprouted out of the ground rapidly, truning the Big House into a greenhouse. Neville continued to channel his powers as instructed, with more and more unknown plants sprouted from the ground, some with multiple colours of flowers on one stem, some with different coloured petals. Some with coloured stems and some with extraordinary poisons.

Hecate repeated the process with the twins about the fire powers, as well as Zach with his light and sound powers. So far they have been doing brilliantly and all of a sudden, the boys fell into an endless well, of total red.

Clearly not taking Ollivander’s advice seriously, the girls giggled from the outside as Zach started to scream again and Neville clutched the brim of his T-Shirt anxiously. Percy was trying to get a grip from falling deeper while Harry was desperately trying to whip up some wind to hold them, but failed. The twins lost their usual michief and started to really worry about the situation, throwing out every gadget they have, sounds of bursting and fearful squeals from the girls were heard, the boys slowly reached the bottom of the wells and the mist cleared, returning the boys to reality.

The girls were scowling at the boys with their hair everywhere, Olivia’s face splattered with paint and Hermione’s legs locked with stinging lasso. Annabeth’s shoes are now stuck in some kind of mud and Tya’s skin is now a fabulous amber. Olivia hel her hands out dissipating the water Percy threw out and Neville’s plants locked their limbs in a not so fancy way.

Zach was totally pissed now, to be manipulated once more, this time in a totally red endless well.

“OLIVIA JEAN AQUARIA PAISER. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU? ALL OF YOU! DON’T DARE TO SCOWL AT US, YOU ASKED FOR IT!” Zach didn’t give a care about whether Hecate was present or no and stormed out of the Big House. Harry and Percy were not pleased at the girls actions but still freed them nevertheless. Neville was still too stunned to do anything and just stood there while the twins had a good laugh before countering their own gadgets.

Hecate cleared her throat and caught everyone’s attention. Her face was not as friendly as before and started. “Οι θεοδηγοί, thee should not use η Ομίχλη for pranks and fun on _allies_ , especially using it for one’s worst fears. I will warn thee once, but the next time this is committed, you will be stripped of your blessings.” The girls nodded solemnly before Hecate continued in a more delightful tone. “Your quest will soon start. Prepare yourselves and have confidence. When you arrive at River Thames, please leave Άργκο Τρία, yes the ship you will be sailing in, there. You will have to shrink the boat by saying μέγεθος τσέπης and the ship will be shrunk to the hands of the leader whom you will choose prior to your quest.”

“You will get off the ship at Embankment Pier on River Thames, where you can walk to Embankment Station and ride the tube to Leicester Square Station and walk to the Leaky Cauldron, where Gerllert, my son will meet you. The Leaky cauldron is a very ill looking pub for wizards and witches, mainly for the entrace of Diagon Alley, where you can find Gringotts Bank and complete your business. At Gringotts bank, please show your drachma-shaped pins with your own initials, which you can find on the ship and call for Adhelk, the Immortal Elder Goblin. He will be able to assist you to your demigod vaults where there are drachmas and a selection of weapons, as well as some gadgets.” Hecate finally finished, though not noticing Zach’s reappearance who finished sulking and returned for the important details. The Athenian girls took out the notebooks and jotted down everything Hecate said on it, indicating clearly with different categories, which earned a small smile from Hecate. Without warning, she vanished from sight, leaving the demigods to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!
> 
> THANK YOU! I think that chapter eight came rather smoothly, unlike chapter seven, which took me wuite sometime. I’m glad you enjoy the story, if you don’t I would very much like to know what can be improved. It seems like I made them invincible powerhouses, physically and politically, but well, to control the magical world and reconcile it with the Gods, it takes much more.
> 
> Now I have the list of the Gods in Greek which will be enclosed everytime in the end notes from now on.
> 
> Zeus = Ζεύς
> 
> Hera = Ἥρᾱ
> 
> Poseidon = Ποσειδῶν
> 
> Hades = ᾍδης; Ἅιδης
> 
> Demeter = Δημήτηρ
> 
> Hestia = Ἑστία
> 
> Athena = Ἀθηνᾶ
> 
> Apollo = Ἀπόλλων
> 
> Artemis = Ἄρτεμις
> 
> Ares = Ἄρης
> 
> Hermes = Ἑρμῆς
> 
> Hephaistos = Ἥφαιστος
> 
> Dionysos = Διόνυσος
> 
> Aphrodite = Ἀφροδίτη
> 
> Eros = Ἔρως
> 
> Pan = Πάν
> 
> And translations! (I think it’s quite a lot this time…)
> 
> Χαίρετε ημίθεοι: My demigods
> 
> η Ομίχλη: the Mist
> 
> τα στοιχειακά: the elementals
> 
> οι θεοί μου: Demigoddesses
> 
> Οι ημίθεά μου: demigods
> 
> Ο γιος του Ζεύς, ο γιος του Ποσειδῶν, ο γιος της Δήμητρας, ο γιος του Απόλλωνα και οι γιοι του Ηφαίστου: Son of Zeus, sone of Poseidon, son of Demeter, son of Apollo and sons of Hephaestus
> 
> Ο γιος του Ζεύς: Son of Zeus
> 
> Πολύ καλά: very well
> 
> Ο γιος του Ποσειδῶν: Son of Poseidon
> 
> Λαμπρός: Brilliant
> 
> O γιος της Δημήτηρ: Son of Demeter
> 
> Ναί εκπληκτικός: yes wonderful
> 
> Άργκο Τρία: Argo Three
> 
> μέγεθος τσέπης: pocket size


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outro, of a peaceful training life as well as an intro, to a world of unknown and bigots  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

_ **STOP RIGHT HERE!** _

_ **Sorry to make this announcement, and sorry for the abrupt change. Well to clear off, I meant for only Annabeth to be related to Charissa Cytolus, while Hermione’s related to Ravenclaw. As well as Percy with Loxodae as well. I’m sorry for my carelessness and please keep that in mind so that the story won’t be too absurd for you in the future. GRACIE!!!** _

* * *

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Nine

The journey to the ancient continent was only the calm before the storm

* * *

Weeks passed like days and days passed like hours, as the 13th April closed by. The demigods were busy doing last preperations and started to pack everything into the twins’ most useful invention yet- the Mary Poppins Traveller. It’s bottomless and feather light, which allowed the demigods to bring with them everthing at all times, with an additional magnet and the usual disllusionment and shrink-expand function so that it will stick to the demigod at all times, and never miss a thing.

Just a week before the set off date Cabin Blessed was glorified by the best blacksmith in the whole universe, as well as visiting his two sons that were about to set the destiny right. Hephaestus handed over the pocket sized Argo Three to Harry, who was selected as the leader a few days ago by fair election as per Hermione and Annabeth insisted. Hephaestus, one of the more down-to-earth and modest Gods volunteered to spend a day with the demigods, as well as enhancing his sons’ tinkering skills. He taught the others basic tinkering in case they need to fix something, and by basic tinkering in Godly Standards, that’s basically mend everything in the mortal world.

“Anna where is my crafting kit?” Hermione was rumaging through her stuff with her unruly bushy hair flying everywhere.

“Hey, what are Ollivander’s lesson for?” Annabeth snickered at her half-sister and Hermione grunted in exasperation before extending her right arm and called for her crafting kit. The kit flew from the hallway into her room and stopped mid-air in front of her. She grabbed the kit and stuffed it into the traveller while Annabeth retreated to her own room to complete her packing.

Meanwhile, Harry was securing the Trunk Prongs and stuffed them into his own traveller. Neville volunteered to sort out all the books they find useful in the cabin library and place them in a new column in the Potter Portable Library in Trunk Sage. The duo sorted through many useful books demigod-wise and Harry whisked them all into place thanks to his new elemental skills in mastering his own powers better. Neville had plants securing the shelves with books that can emitt curses or are considered relatively dark to prevent any casualties in the near future during their journey to the east.

Percy and Olivia on the other hand, were busy conversing with the inhabitants on Long Island South Shore. The merepeople and capricorns all agreed to keep peace with the Argo for one month and will help them in convincing the other troops along the Atlantic to do so. So far, the dolphins and general marine life all agreed, except for the small herd of ferocious sea dragons near Tolgia, who insisted that they will not bow to anyone but Poseidon. After several sincere prayers from both Olivia and Percy, Poseidon graced the sea dragons with his appearance in his true form, which finally made the sea dragons oblige. The giant squids agreed to keep their tentacles to themselves, but will not promise anything if somebody falls into the ocean.

Zach, Tya and the twins did the last preperations for the ship, where it is now docking at Long Island South Shore, which will set off in days time. They made sure everything has a spare replacement, although they had full trust in Hephaestus himself’s handiwork, it never hurt to be more precautionary, as from the Athenian girls. They also moved the larger pieces of furniture to the ship, adjusting it to fit with the interior of the sailer. They took their time to personalise their rooms in their ship, as well as building a magically hidden room for the trunks, which will be put their whenver they are travelling in this cruise. The wall of the mess hall is altered to show the cityscapes of New York and London, one for homesick, another for familiarizing with the area. The map from Hecate was plastered on one wall, enlarged for easy examination. The mess hall, complete with a long bulky oakwood table which could be used as a makeshift war planning and commanding centre, was filled with all types of stuff, stationary, weapon polishes, food baskets, et cetera et cetera. A few spare swords and daggers resided on the table, while the others were kept inside of the armoury of the ship.

“Yo Fred or George, we should add a room for our family tapestry that I read from a magical book.” Zach waved to one of the redheads while they were conversn among each other quickly and privately.

“Yeah definitely. It’d had to a nonagon room then, nine walls, hidden, and automatically updates itself.” The twins quickly did the calculations before texting Annabeth and Hermione, the magic experts within the dectet with their newly developed device for commnication and entertainment. Halfway through the year where HOLOs, a mortal holographic smart device with the same purpose of the previous smartphones became very popular where a special wristband and you’ll be able to text, call, watch movies, blog, et cetera, got the twins envious. They started to develop a similar demigod tech specialised for the dectet and vowed to be better and fancier than the mortal tech. The twins developed a tattoo, which is the rune for communication, that can do the whole holographic business as well. Just one touch of the tattoo, only accessible with their unique demigd fingerprints, and they will be able to do millions of things in the hologram. They called their own verson of HOLOs ‘WHOLO’, the ‘W’ representing their initial of their surname, and sounds exactly like the greeting slang ‘hullo’.

“What up twins?” Annabeth boarded the ship with Hermione and greeted.

“Hidden room. Need magic. Family tapestry.” The twins summarised.

“Okay, so you want to create a hidden room here for all of our heritage trees. You’ll need nine walls though, since you two came from the same heritage.” Hermione analysed and the twins bobbed their head animatedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Annabeth confirmed. “Where do you want it?” She observed the mess hall. Every wall was already crowded with New York Cityscapes and the large map for their convenience.

“Right… here.” The twins pointed to the doors of the broadway theatre on the wall, where people are lining up, agitated for the live ‘The Little Mermaid’ to be on.

“Alright. Stand back.” Hermione ordered and the twins complied, she received a confirmation nod from Annbeth and the two began to chant with their arms forward. A beam of silver and blue framed the doors of the broadway theatre and slowly opened to a nonagon room.

When the room was developed, Harry and Neville arrived per the twins request with everyone’s heritage test parchment, complete with the full tree. According to the surnames of the detect alphabetically, each parchement is plastered onto one wall, waiting to be enchanted.

The Athenian sisters began another long chant, more complicated than the one for Harry’s trunks and the armoury. The parchments plastered on the walls began to enlarge, as well as the backing of the paper dissolving slowly, leaving the threads and words imprinted on the walls, glowing in magic. The tree shrunk itself to the size fitting to their respective walls, forming the family ancestry room for their reference in case they need to know somebody’s ancestry. With nine different ancestral trees, though some intertwined in some way, most of the magical families were already covered, forming a magical origin tree.

“Wow, this is dope.” Harry commented, running his fingers along the threads. As the threads are touched, a warm sensation filled Harry’s fingertips and the nearby area glowed, allowing them to know which part they were observing at.

“That surely is a useful addition I didn’t thought of…” Annabeth admired her own handiwork with Hermione. A sudden realisation hit Hermione and she spoke up abruptly.

“I want to have my notesheet on what Hecate ordered us to do the first thing after our arrival on the wall as well, in case we forgot. Anna, care to shrink the map to three quarters of its original size? I’ll fit the notepaper there… great. Alright. Μεγέθυνση και συγχώνευση.” Hermione chanted as the same thing that happened to the parchments happened with the notepaper. All the points were clearly listed with detailed step-to-step procedure after arrival, complete with a miniature london map from Embankment Pier to Leicester Square Station to the Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road mapped roughly.

“That’s all right? I want to enjoy my last days of peace and safety.” Percy poked his head in with Olivia after their negotiation with the underwater life.

“Oh please seaweed brain, all you ever want to do is to lay in bed!” Annabeth snorted at Percy while he gave a very flirtatious grin.

“Seaweed brain?” Hermione looked at Annabeth in surprise.

“Well, his brain doesn’t seem to function. So the gears must be trapped with seawed I reckon.” Annabeth explained quickly, but her expression gave everything away.

“Well, I agree.” Harry stepped in just in time and greeted his buddy with a punch on his arm which Percy yelled in mock agony. “Oh don’t act like a gorgon ate your face away.” Harry snorted, but earned a punch back himself.

“Well, as much as my brain tell me to prepare more thoroughly, my heart and my body agrees that I should have a lie down.” Hermione suggested, yawning against the wall.

“Again agreed.” Harry nodded in anticipation.

“Let’s move our asses and relax then.” Olivia took the lead and practically dragged Zach out of the ship and back to the cabin. She pulled him onto the sofa and cuddled against him, sleeping soudly soon after.

Hermione flopped onto the other sofa and speard her limbs wide, she fell asleep after a bit of bickering with Harry and Neville on whether if Gryffindor is better or Cytolus. Harry was at the foot of that sofa, yawning soundly and fell asleep thereafter. Followed by Neville resting himself on an overstuffed armchair. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen, and that earned some knowing smirks exchanged between Neville and Harry before they fall into deep slumber.

Dreamless sleeps were often and luxury for demigods, and while the others slept peacefully before their journey, one particular demigod was disturbed by flashes of different scenes in his head. Beams of green and orange light were visible, followed by a malicious laughter and more coloured light. A high-pitched scream was heard all over the neighbourhood, and the person with swift red hair dropped onto the hard ground, lifeless and motionless. Glancing around, the demigod was in a wooden frames bed, or crib, it was not really clear. The malicious laughter turned to him, inching closer every step with his stick held high. Another green and orange beam of light was visible again, but this time, the beam of light was intercepted by a powerful streak of lightning of whitish gold. The beam of light was totally absorbed by the lightning and the streak of lightning began to move forward towards the target as the malicious laughter died down, followed by a horrid yelp.

“Harry! You alright?” Hermione woke from a muffled yelp nearby and readied her ring sword and summoned her katar. As she noticed where the yelp came from, she looked down from the sofa and saw Harry with his conjured blanket draped over his head trembling in fear. Hermione flicked the blanket off him and saw him clutching his forehead with his hand, with an agonied expression on his face.

Upon hearing Hermione’s voice, his dreaming mind was snapped into reality as Harry still tightly clutched his burning forehead. He looked up and saw Hermione towering over him, her hair still messy from sleeping. He sat properly once more and gave her an affirmed nod.

“It’s fine.” Harry said unconvincingly. Hermione threw her own throw away and scrambled to the floor. The way he was clutching his forehead was definitely not okay.

“Ambrosia?” Hermione took the packet of prepacked ambrosia from Cabin Demeter and offered it to Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry gladly took the packet and chugged it down with some water. “It’s not the first time, I’ll be fine in a moment. This dream does the worst.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about this? Normally dreams don’t do physical damage.” Hermione rasied her eyebrows in question.

“It’s just, I’ll be fine in a mo…” Harry attempted to reassure Hermione about his condition but the last of his words were barely choked out upon a special surprise.

“What?” Hermione looked at Harry confusedly.

“Two o’clock, this evening’s headlines.” Harry simply replied as Hermione turned her attention to the good surprise.

Percy and Annabeth walked back in the cabin hand in hand. Before the approached the sofas, where everyone was supposedly lounging, Annabeth pulled the sheepish Percy into a good snog. Harry and Hermione who were up at the perfect timing due to not so perfect reasons first gaped at their actions as the newly found couple snogged one another passionately, but then grinned for their respective best friends.

“I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it!” Hermione shrieked agitatedly and then realised what she had done.

“Silencios are up don’t worry. And, looks like you were right since my first day here.” Harry pointed out, reassuring the worried Hermione that she had ruined the moment. Harry tapped his own tattoo and it opened to the ‘WHOLO’ homegram. He touched the camera icon and snapped a few photos of the snogging couple.

“I’m always right.” Hermione confirmed, and shot a triumphant smile at Harry.

“No comment on that.” Harry continued to snap shots at the snogging couple and Hermione proceeded to watch the whole kiss unravel out.

“You know Harry, you should send them to me, we can use it as a threat for Percy and Annabeth for future issues.” Hermione proposed and an evil grin crept up Harry’s face.

“Definitely.” He saved the picture and swiped to Hermione’s personal contact before attaching it to the text. A short buzz emmited from the tattoo into Hermione’s skin and she gave a victorious grin.

“Knowing Annabeth, she won’t announce her relationship to the world yet, so it will serve its purpose.” Hermione tapped her tattoo and and smirked at the snapshots Harry took. They were the exact picture that they needed to bribe or lure the happily snogging couple to do whatever they want, with Annabeth’s arms circling Percy’s neck, and Percy’s arms pulling Annabeth’s waist as close as possible, skin to skin, lips to lips. Another showed Annabeth’s hand exploring in Percy’s raven hair, similar to Harry’s but less messy and more ruly, Percy’s palms travelled from the bottom of her spine to the top and back, feeling every inch of her.

“They’re good right?” Harry glanced at Hermione’s hologram display.

“Oh it’s _beyond_ great.” Hermione exasperated. She remembered something and turned to Harry concerningly. “So your forehead?” Hermione gestured at his previously burning forehead covered with a few of his stray hair sticking forward.

“Nah, it’s fine, the burning went away.” Harry brushed the issue off, not wanting to add on anyone’s burden. A lesson he learnt since he was small from his Uncle Vernon, if you voice your problems, you are problematic.

“I actually brewed a batch of Pepper-up with your Mom’s healer textbooks. Do you want it? I’m not sure if it is perfected or not but if you are willing you can help test it. Based on my observations it seems fine though, reddish brown coloured with a clear view, not cloudy. As well as it smells a bit spicy.” Hermione started to rant about her newest batch of Pepper-up potion after two fails. One being blue-green because of too much moonstone, and one being too brown because of too less chilli.

“I’m sure you are a more competent brewer than I am. So yeah, it might help a bit.” Harry took the offer and the little risk on it being wronged. But anyone who knew Hermione and potions will know that the risk they are taking is like the probability of a mortal being able to fly in air.

Hermione got up and went to her room in the ship, where she moved everything in her cabin room to there, as she will be gone for a long time. She found the disguised book where inside was an enlarged space that different vials were kept securely, each labelled carefully with its production date as well. She took the batch of Pepper-up and returned to the cabin, where Harry moved up to the sofa and sat amusedly, watching Percy and Annabeth interact as a couple at the entrance of the mess hall.

“Here, take this.” Hermione handed Harry the vial and Harry downed the batch quickly, coughing as the aftertaste surged in his throat. It was incredibly spicy, but it does pepper him up instantly. The awakening work was fantabulous, as well as the pain receeding effect. The burning sensation in his throat was now even stronger than his forehead, which is a slight disappointment. He quickly conjured a glass of water and chugged it vigorously.

“Did it work?” Hermione asked expectantly.

“Yeah, it did. But this thing is nasty.” Harry coughed and downed more water.

“Well, it’s medicine.” Hermione shrugged and looked at the couple who was walking towards where the sleeping lot and they are. Annabeth quickly let loose of Percy’s hand and pretended that nothing new has happened.

“Hey! So… we’re sailing the day after. I can’t believe it’s almost a year and we are about to set off for our quest, first and the most important, apparently…” Annabeth was nervous that somebody would know that feisty independent feminist Annabethel Daria Chase got a boyfriend, and was pretty addicted as well as sheepish about it. Falling in love Annabethl Daria Chase was something nobody had gotten to see, well Percy did, he’s the target afterall.

“What’s gotten into you Anna?” Hermione asked innocently, however unable to knock off the smirk. Harry punched her arm slightly and she collected herself, trying very hard not to bombard Annabeth with questions.

“No.. nothing!” Annabeth replied quickly with an awkward studder. Percy on the other hand did his part well, walking over to where Harry and Hermione are sitting and kept his mouth shut.

“Perseus.” Harry started.

“Full name basis? Harrison?” Percy raised an eyebrow at Harry, scowling a little. Perseus usually meant business, as did Harrison.

“Frankly we knew each other since the napies so care to spill the tea?” Harry glanced at Annabeth and Percy knowingly. The scowl on Percys face soon dissolved into a nervous expression, his brain gears obviously running ten times the usual speed as he thought of excuses and lifesaving tips he read from ‘THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO SURVIVAL FOR A NEW YORKER’.

Annabeth on the opposite was fidgeting her fingers nervously, her lips slightly plumped from the thorough snog and quivered at Harry’s knowing glance. Hermione watched the newly declared couple amusedly as she waited for their response.

“ANNABETH DARIA CHASE! YOU DATE POSEIDON’S KID?! AFTER HE ATTEMPTED TO TAKEOVER MY CITY, LEFT ME! BETRAYED ME! AND YOU DATE HIM?!” Annabeth shuddered at the voice booming across the cabin, Percy cowered at th voice as well, preparing for any attacks.

By the time the voice silenced, everyone woke up from their slumber. All their eyes were on Percy and Annabeth, them dating was an astonishing but not surprising news, but Athena booming at the newly declared couple was not something they had expected, or at least they did not plan to hear the news from witty Athena.

The twins walked down the hallways frateernizing each other, and stopped abruptly as everyone stared at them.

“Why hello m’fellow mates!” Fred said enthusiastically.

“You are fellow mating me? My Mom just busted my relationship.” Annabeth hollered in a deep voice, signalling that the flame is bruning and the volcano just might get loose any moment.

“Well, we ought to be sure so there’s no other way.”

“What you ought to be sure?” Annabeth was yelling without a care. “What the actual hell you mean huh?”

“Well, we just had to be sure. You know making wrong assuptions is bad.”

“Wait, you mean that was your doing?!”

“GUILTY!” The twins broke off in a run and Annabeth chased behind them, throwing daggers at her targets vigorously as the twins threw off their gadgets to avoid getting hit. You never angry an Athenian, that’s for sure.

In the blink of an eye, the day departure soon arrived. Everyone were both anxious and excited about the day, wanting to know what was ahead, yet uncertain of what it would bring and how could it mean to the destiny of the dectet. The destined woke up at the break of dawn for all the preperations before their grand departure. Harry, as the leader, was in charge of the final check-up beofre their departure, along with Hermione, who insisted that a women’s eye are often more careful and sensitive. Annabeth on the other hand, was helping the twins to do the final check-ups on Argo Three, must to her dismay. She still held the grudge for the borderline prank the twins played against her, but agreed to coorperate civilizedly, as well as offering her own crafting skills in the aid of the twins’ tinkering.

Percy and Olivia set off to the waters to clear the coast, doing last negotiations with the marine life, as well as warning them for the big ship about to sail past their respective habitats. After they made sure that within the day, Long Island South Shore would be clear of marine life so that Argo Three wouldn’t hurt them or destroy their habitats, the ocean’s kin swam back to the land and helped Zach, Tya and Neville in the final packing, sending all their furniture into the ship to their respective places. The five of them cleared Cabin Blessed basically, bringing Patricia’s portrait with them as well. She has made quite a good companion to the dectet throughout the year, warning them about Chiron’s arrival and all that. Cabin Blessed was left with a weapon-free arena, walnut wood tiles, lifeless bedrooms, blank plaques on the ten bedrooms and bookless shelves. As the five of them closed the doors of Cabin Blessed for the last time, the cabin vanished into plain sight.

Harry and Hermione completed their check in Argo Three and were rejoined by the five of them. The seven of them stared into the space that once stood Cabin Blessed. They knew that it’s vanish marks the beginning of their quest, as well as the end of their safety and peace. Once they’re out there, they’re either all in, or all out.

“Time?” Harry requested. They had to set sail at exactly nine seventeen in the morning precisely per Hecate’s orders.

“Seven forty three.” Hermione tapped her tattoo and checked from the hologram.

“Well we should board the ship and maybe find the pins Hecate told us about.” Zach proposed. A silent agreement was reached between the seven and the proceeded to the ship. Fred and George were at the door, fixing something on the frame. One of them jumped up at their arrival.

“Just a moment please. We are inserting our WHOLO security details for the ship so no one can enter but us. The whole idea is to merge wards and tech so that when somone tries to intrude, they’d be zapped, thanks to your contribution Harry, and we would be notified through our tattoos.” Fred, or George blocked their entryway and explained. The seven of them listened to their security detail amusedly and allowed the twins to collect their GDNA details so they can be keyed to the WHOLO wards.

After a little tinkering and blood infusing, the security details were completed and the seven of them were allowed entry. Annabeth walked out from the mess hall and greeted Percy with a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Hey! Been busy fixing up here. What’s the time already?” Annabeth greeted the rest off them, a hammer and screwdriver still clutched tightly on her hand

“Eight eleven.” Tya replied.

“One hour and six minutes then.” Annabeth calculated. The dectet fell into a comfortable silence upon the calculation. Everyone was dreading the departure, yet agitated at it. The sense of belonging and safety they have forged here in Camp Half Blood, Cabin Blessed, and most importantly between themselves is still strong within them. The place they called home for the past yer, relying on each other like siblings would, some even escalated to a less platonic and more passionate and intimate relationship. Even the twins toned down their pranking with the octet throughout the year, learned the concept of allies and enemies, should and shouldn’ts, fun and solemn.

The dectet retreated to their own rooms in Argo Three, all wanting some alone time before they depart, saying their final farewells with their home. They knew of the risks of a demigod to set foot of the continet where Ancient Greece is located, all the dangers it could bring, along with the wizarding world. As much as they had learned about it, the numerous stories they heard from the Marauders, Alice and Frank, it all is still a new concept to them in reality.

At nine, the demigods scattered around the ship to prepare for their departure. The twins cheacked one last time to make sure the engines are functioning well, Hermione and Annabeth checked if they left anything, Percy and Olivia calling to the marine life, announcing their departure. Harry was in the middle of all that, coordinating the dectet to their posts.

Chiron stood by the shore with Cadmar and Ollivander, along with some other campers. They watched in silence as the dectet fumbled over the ship as the clock ticked close to nine seventeen. The twins sat in the operation room fumbling with all the buttons and holograms, they held Hecate’s map and inserted the data and information into the autopilot system so as to sail the ship. The rest of the dectet gathered in the mess hall, anxiously waiting for the clock to tick seventeen.

HOOT!

The clock ticked seventeen and the twins activated the ship. The Χρυσός Βασιλιάς in the front of the ship, also known as Festus II blew the steam off, signifying for it’s departure. On the shore, Chiron watched his most powerful demigods depart for their quest, a fond smile found its way to the centaur’s face, as to Ollivander’s and Cadmar’s. The dectet walked out to the deck as they watch Camp Half Blood fading into the mist. A surreal reality stumbled upon the ten prophesized, they really are going on the quest, to reconcile the Gods and the Wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!
> 
> HERE YOU GO! They are officially off to Britain! Thank you for reading this story and I really do hope you enjoy it so far. I feel like things come to me easier than the start so maybe content update will be much quicker I guess? But anyways, I thank you for your reading.
> 
> Translations!
> 
> Μεγέθυνση και συγχώνευση: Expand and merge
> 
> Χρυσός Βασιλιάς: Golden King


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone behold!  
> Um actually there's nothing interesting, just a few ADHD demigods training and a the coolest brainiac of all times dragged a jock into deep researches.  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Ten

it’s pretty lucky the ADHDs brought Harry’s trunks

* * *

The ten of them are truly alone now. The disturbing fact was still finding their way into the dectet’s busy minds. Annabeth and Hermione proceeded to distract themselves by submerging in a tower of books courtesy to Harry’s Potter Library; Harry polished his weapons absentmindedly; Percy juggled little water bombs in between his palms while Neville stayed at the deck- being in a confined space for a whole month really isn’t too ideal for a descendant of Pan and son of Demeter. Olivia and Zach snuggled at a random corner in a expanded armchair and Tya, being Tya, slept.

A few nonchalant hours soon passed by and the demigods were reunited at the mess hall. The twins finally got the autopilot system right and rejoined the group as well. With a wave of Harry’s hand, food filled the table and the demigods devoured in silence. In the middle of the meal, a few chatters could be heard conversing in between the girls while the boys laid back and observed. Percy intercepted one of the girls’ conversations, which started Annabeth and Percy’s famous bickering, of which the demigods would advise you to leave them alone to their business. Despite them being almost polar opposites, the pair seem to complete each other spiritually and mentally, or as Tya would have commented, their stars merge.

After the meal, the demigods returned to their businesses. But with Fred and George present in the same room, the atmosphere couldn’t possibly go dull and apathetic. A number of fireworks bust in the middle of the mess hall, as well as some dungbombs which they created from Sirius’s inspiration on the wizarding dungbombs. With a quick flick of Hermione’s arm, the mess vanished and the twins went on to try other stuff.

“So.” Hermione started, looking up from her tower of spell creation books. Her soft but stern voice caught everyone’s attention. The fact had finally settled. Glances were exchanged between everyone, yet nobody wished to speak, at least not yet. Harry finally put his polishing cloth down and Percy’s water bombs disappeared. Tya woke grudgingly to Neville’s whisper and Zach disabled the world’s strongest silencio, rejoining reality.

“One whole month on this bloody ship. How ideal!” Zach exasperated finally, his voice full of sarcasm and discontentment.

“You know,” Harry started. “There’s a reason we brought along my parent’s trunks.” Harry got up from his place and strode towards a billboard in the cityscape of New York City on one of the walls. He pressed his palm on it gently and a teak wood door appeared, with a golden plaque naming it clearly the ‘Potter Trunks’ room.

“Genius.” Zach complimented under his breathe as he followed Harry into Trunk Prongs. Harry pressed 'P5' and they descended towards the training piazza, with Olivia, Percy, Neville and Tya following behind, leaving the two Athenians and the god knows where twins to their businesses.

The sextet sprang into action almost immediately where several water columns shot up from the floor, along with a couple of vine barriers with thorns sticking out randomly along the unruly stems. However, all was lost when a gust of strong wind circulated around the piazza, along with a few arrows aiming at the other three. Water barriers were strengthened immediately with a dual force, providing a barrier for Neville to stretch his attacks. A bunch of poison ivy sprung up from the ground, slithering towards the opponents. Whereas the poison ivy act was a good old trick of Neville, Harry rose himself up with a push up of his hands, launching himself at the level of the archers, who rested at the balcony of the piazza, just like the Hawk.

With another push of Neville’s hands, the poison ivy sprung up as well, catching up with Harry. The hazardous plant was having a wild chase with Harry, who narrowly missed it for several times. Quickly casting a disillusionment on himself, he snuck up behind the water barriers and attempted to tie the water kin up- their ‘expelliarmus’ to end a ‘duel’. The water kin were not so easily fooled though, quickly shifting their barier into a dome, fully blocking Harry’s attempted entry, unless he’d be willing to drown before he could wandlessly bind them or ‘incarneous’ them.

Harry’s focus shifted towards Neville, who brought his defences to another level. The archers continued to throw out caltdrops and arrows with different poison and additions like disillusionment, enlargement etcetera. Neville summoned some stems from his hands and swung them across the piazza, which Harry jumped and ducked to avoid the slaps from the thorned stems, which is another signature move from Neville.

“Holy shit Neville! Nobody should ever piss you or Tya off!” Harry exclaimed while summoning a bolt of lightning to fry all of Neville’s barrier’s dead. Harry didn’t waste time at all, with a cross gesture, Neville was bound and the fight ended.

“Well for the record, nobody should piss you or Hermione off either.” Neville patted Harry on the shoulder in approval. They walked towards the exit and Harry stopped abruptly in confusion.

“What does this has to do with Hermione?”

“Come on, as if you two couldn’t be more daft!” Neville exasperated while giving a chaste peck on Tya’s cheeks. “You two are basically hip to hip whenever she was out of her tower!” Harry’s face turned beet red at the comment ad Neville snickered, successful in his teasing.

“Well, the singled outs had to find their own entertainment while all of you are busy snogging, now that good old Percy’s joined the league.” Harry shrugged and climbed out of the training piazza, followed by a flushing Neville, who was last.

The little fight tired the six of them out as they began to retreat to their respective rooms, with the Athenians doing the same. Gods know what kind of studies or investigation managed to tire them up. Hermione gave a measuring look at Harry and Neville when they climbed out of the trunk, they were both beet red and suddenly loved their combat boots.

Several hours later, they enjoyed their second meal on the ship in a much more comforting atmosphere. The demigods are starting to get the hang of quest life and it’s unstableness. The food fight between the twins resumed as well as Annabeth and Percy’s nightly bickering on feminism; along with Tya and Neville’s private chatters and Zach and Olivia’s all too flirtatious behaviour. Harry and Hermione continued to lay back as they always did and observed the couples’ interactions as well as the twin’s twin-telepathy in danger-proning each other. While the couples’ were focusing on themselves, the left-outed ones snuck occasional glances at each other subconsciously, without the other one knowing. It was clear that something’s changing between the two’s affinity, but none were sharp-eyed enough to spot it out. Aphrodite watched the two from her throne on Mount Olympus. She enjoyed match-making between the ten, even if the twins had yet met the compatibles, it’s time for another run for her drachmas.

The next day, everyone woke up at around mid-day and were all well rested from the stress from the previous day of departure. Now that there were no more Cadmar fights and Ollivander duels looming over them, the dectet decided to rest for one of the very few times since their training started last year at approximately this time of the year. The couples all had their well, business to attend to and the twins were as usual, stuck in their rooms, which they insisted to be conjoined. This left Harry and Hermione alone again, even if they were used to this since Neville and Zach found their mates, somehow they still felt left out from the whole ‘dating’ business, especially since Percy found his as well.

The two lounged in the mess hall in silence, with Hermione tending to a book and Harry reading something about his father’s favourite wizarding sport. Even though soccer was still in Harry’s view ‘the king of all sports, flying or not’, he still wanted to know more about his father in every possible way besides talking to the portrait for eternity. Quidditch sounded like the majority sport of the wizarding community, with teams at school and all that. Being the son of Zeus, flying on a broomstick is like walking wheeled shoes for mortals, at any position, he can easily manipulate the winds and bring him either the quaffle, the buldger or the snitch, which would be quite unfair to the other teams. Or he could easily electrocute one of the opponents and eliminate someone out.

“Harry?” Hermione looked up from her book and recalled something important.

“Yeah?” Harry looked up from his ‘Quidditch Throughout the Ages’ 1969 edition from his father’s school compartment.

“Well, I remembered that Gringotts is run by goblins, and they are pretty obnoxious creatures if you offend them. I was thinking we can have more preparation on our family ancestries and protocols with goblins, or even some basic Goblish before we attend to business there once we arrive.” Hermione suggested complete with her usual analytical mind which usually convinced everyone to follow her way, including really stubborn Harry. The only one immune to the effect was probably Annabeth, who holds the same qualitites.

“Yeah sure. I heard that even if they chop the Minister of Magic’s head off there, nobody would care, or dare to intervene. They basically have soverign rights there in Gringotts.” Harry agreed and bookmarked the page he was reading. With a silent agreement, the two of them descended into Trunk Sage’s Potter Library for details.

“Okay. So I think the first thing is to figure out how much power do we actually own, politically among the magical community. Well, for Potter, I think you would find a lot of useful family books here but for other families, we might need to dig deep.” Hermione started from the ‘ancestry’ section of the library and stared to skim through all the titles on the spine of the books. Harry followed suit and picked out what he felt might be useful for their research while others were busy _interacting._ A few journals and some grimoires were picked out and stored in his satchel while he helped Hermione summon the books from the higher positions as she sorted them into stacks just as always.

“Dad told us before that we can floo to the Potter, Jackson, Longbottom and Black manors through the installed system in the apartment compartment. I wonder if it’ll work here? Maybe there are more in the manors. It’ll also be useful for Neville to do his digging.” Harry suggested hopefully. Since James told him about the floo system, he had always wanted to explore his ancestral home, and he was sure that Neville and Percy would be interested as well. However he never found the right time and this was apparently not either.

“Floo works locally, like buses and cabs. Apparition mainly works locally as well, but with enough power, one can apparate to a nearby country let’s say from America to Canada et cetera.” Hermione quickly corrected and Harry slumped sloppily from his loss of hope in going to his ancestral home now. “We should actually get use to using wand movements and wands now, gotta keep the profile up you know?” Hermione took her custom made wand out and commanded the books to do their internal searching, marking the pages with useful information with a glowing green dot. The other hand of hers commanded the books to sort themselves out from the oldest to the latest so they could study according to an accurate timeline. With her wand and the extreme focus, the task was done three times it’s normal rate and they could cast multiple commands at a time, on from their hand, the other from the wand, one other from their mind. Usually, they could only cast two commands at once at most, now that they need their wands to keep up with appearances, their working pace sped up like a firebolt.

The two of them settled themselves at the large workbench and started to go through all the books. Thanks to Hermione’s speed reading and an incredible knowledge digestion system, being the Athena’s daughter she is, the first phase of the investigation was quickly finished. There they eliminated several books and commanded them back to their original places on the shelves. The second phase of investigation started and as they came to an end, Hermione spoke up which halted the whole process.

“Harry look.” Hermione called Harry attention and showed him a page on the six founders on the first book on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Hogwarts: Pride of the Future, a biography wrote by Donatella Morddych.

_On the 8_ _th_ _day of_ _December_ _, year 919, the first school for witches and wizards opened with the witness of our six school founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Lorenz Loxodae and Charissa Cytolus_ _and the last Pendragon alive as well as Godric Gryffindor’s_ _cousin_ _, Portison Pendargon. The school is opened to all witches and wizards from the age of 3 to the age of 17, the legal age of our community. Lady Ravenclaw gave a speech on how Hogwarts would nurture the future stars of the wizarding community._

“ _Our school is indeed d_ _i_ _vided into Houses, names after ourselves and with personal qualities similar to us, so that we can all convey our best to_ _our_ _students. However Houses do not divide anyone, as the houses are only beneficial to their way of learning and the process of it. We definitely encourage inter-house interactions and will ban any rivalry. While students of similar quality can learn best among each other, we also firmly believe in ‘learning from various perspectives’. Whilst students under my house can learn to use their intelligence well, they can also learn from Godric’s students to be brave and stand up for what is right, as well as learning from Salazar’s students to be overachievers and do their best in everything. As a seer myself, as well as Charissa, we will do our best to aid students with this special gift, as will Godric help with the animagus gifted and Salazar with the potions gifted. Helga, while being responsible for her house of students, she will also be training those who have a knack for Healing and the art of Herbology, as well as taking care of all student’s well-being, as Hogwarts’ patron._ _Lorenz, the master in magical zoology, will caretake all the inhabitants in the forest nearby, making sure they are well cared of and preventing the students_ _from_ _harm from some of the most vicious in there. He would also be introducing all the inhabitants there to the students, making sure that they know that the students mean the no harm just as he did not and teach all his knowledge about them to his students, so they could continue the legacy. I believe Hogwarts will thrive with all your support and our hard work and I hope to see the changes it brings to our future in the magical community...”_

“Wow.” Harry commented after reading just the first quarter of the page. “This is so cool I mean the future headmasters really messed up didn’t they? I mean, Dad said everyone received their Hogwarts letter at 11 and that’s like eight years late!” Harry exasperated. “Slytherin isn’t bad at all as Ravenclaw mentioned here! They actually discourage house rivalry and look at Hogwarts now as my Dad said, Slytherin and Gryffindor just cannot cool down with each other.”

“Now look at this news article announcement in 1039, after Godric Gryffindor finally died, which meant all the founders are now dead. It said that since all the founders are now deceased, The school will be managed by a new school board of governors consisting of Serenity Woetris, Prewt Floyden, Gorgin Sepyff, Esmerelda Doringtton and Fordwell Abbertins. It mentioned that there are no direct heirs of the founders so that this would ensure that Hogwarts could be continued. How absurd! What were our ancestors? Chopped liver?” Hermione was more than livid when such a sloppy decision was made that would change the education forever, something Hermione’s really passionate about- learning. Even if she did not know the members of the first school board of governors, it was still irritating that nobody managed to find the founder’s heirs. They might not hold the same surname, but a simple blood test would reveal everything if they did put effort in finding the heirs.

“There’s this Portison Pendragon right? Why can’t he handle the school? It didn’t mention he was dead. And technically, he was Godric Gryffindor’s uncle!” Hermione exasperated. She can’t believe that the founders’ school was assigned into powerful people’s hands, assuming they were big political figures then. The school actually gradually became a political tool for the magical government!

“Well funny thing is, no Potter family grimoires can be found before 990. And after 990, Potters started to be spotted in British soil and French soil. According to the ancient rule of inheritance, if one has no direct son or daughter, the heir would be the closets male relative or female relative in case of a matriarch family. So that should make Portison Pendragon the next in line for the headmaster of Hogwarts.” Harry agreed with reference of his grimoires and family history books as well as a few journals. The two launched into deep their own thoughts and they all tried to connect the dots in this weird transition problem. Why can’t Portison Pendragon take over if he was not dead? At least according to what they have.

“ Potter, Portison, Pendragon… Potter, Portison ,Pendragon…” Harry mumbled subconsciously while he was threading through his own line of thoughts.It’s like putting a puzzle together and

“Wait that’s it! Listen, Potter and Portison! Ring a bell?” Hermione beamed at the realisation and was literally jumping up and down like a toddler about to get her vanilla ice cream. Harry was confused for one second and the other he was beaming as well, hearing the ‘bell’.

“He’s the one who decided to go low profile and started the Potters!” Harry spelled it out and Hermione nodded in total agreement. “He decided to go low profile to save the Pendragons from the slowly corrupting wizarding community then to take the job up. Besides, no one values him either than him being the ‘last’ Pendragon, related to Merlin.” Hermione air-quoted the word last because obviously he saved the family line and it got as far until Harry now before her.

“Wait, so Portison Pendragon… no wait.” Harry waved his hand and his heritage test flew to his hands. “Look here, Portison was not the last Pendragon alive, his younger twin brothers Proteus and Pryderi Pendragon were threaded next to him, born three years after Portison Pendragon. The twins must have gone low profile since they were born, that’s why Percy could be distantly related to us, as well as how there were so many Potters.” Harry’s fingers travelled further down the paper to Aurelia Potter, a descendant of Proteus Pendragon. “Aurelia here was the last of the Potter line of Proteus Pendragon, since her parents only gave birth to her and no son. Aurelia married Septimus Jackson, and that relates me to Percy.” Harry stated.

“Okay. So now that we know we basically own Hogwarts, which is a great advantage to us, we need to research about the school and probably the castle. I doubt it’s just a plain castle.” Hermione listed out on her notepaper quickly thanks to her godly parentage.

“Agreed. I think we should move on to Gringotts.” Harry reaffirmed Hermione’s suggestion as he pulled out a book finance and accounting of the Potters.

“Can I have a look?” Hermione got the book and started to flip through it at inhuman speed. Her emotions changed from curious to excited to wowed as Harry watched her silently.

“This book is self-updating! Look, this has today’s date wrote on it.”

_14 th April, 2020_

_**Potter account total** : **Ǥ** 29, 990, 368, 193; **Ϩ** 37; **Ҝ** 142_

_**Heirlooms** :_

_Maryanne Lynnoa Potter’s engagement ring (passed down through the generations until Lily Eve Potter)_

_Freya Potter’s ancient cut Emerald-Diamond three-layered Choker_

_Desmond Potter’s spell crafting journal, written from his twenties to his nineties from 1598_

_James Charlus Oberon Potter’s journal to being an animagus, written during his fourth to sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1974-1976)_

_Angus Kendrick Potter’s Alchemy Diary since his eleventh year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1134_

…

_**Contents** …_

“Wow. That’s a lot.”

“Well I’m sure once we get there, we won’t have a problem surviving.” Hermione joked and earned a playful stare from Harry. She shrugged it off and pulled out a book from one of her enormous stacks.

“Well, this book talks about Goblish Protocol and how to interact with them.” Hermione flipped the cover over and read out. “Modern Goblish is a result of merging the old English with Ancient Goblish. After the Goblin Rebellions, some younger Goblins decided to explore more in the wizarding world. Goblins love treasure, and some elder goblins agreed that opening a bank in the wizarding world to help with their finance in return of high interest is a profitable business. Therefore, the first branch of Gringotts opened on 7th Feburary, 437.”

“That’s interesting.” Harry ruffled his already messy raven hair as he peeked through Hermione's shoulders.

“The most common greeting to bank goblins is ‘Mek ta golk bai eendlek’. Meaning ‘May your gold be endless’.” Hermione spoke up, after reading a tiresome introduction to Modern Goblish in an insanely fast speed and understanding.

“That’s interesting. It’s not as hard as I thought it were. Mek ta golk bai eendlek…” Harry commented, mumbling the first Goblish phrase he learnt to himself.

“I think most goblins now can speak English. But knowing a few phrases might help is connect with them more and earn their respect.” Hermione jotted the fact down on another not paper and continued to flip through at inhuman speed.

“Okay. Protocols are of three major rule. Never show your teeth, no magic in Gringotts and Goblins rule in Gringotts.” Hermione summarised after closing the book. Even after watching her and Annabeth speed-read so many times, he was still in awe at the useful ability.

“Right, got it.” Harry nodded his head and repeated the rules to himself silently.

The duo continued to read through the book on Goblish Protocol as they pick up as many phrases as they could, as well as some slangs so that they could get the goblins on their good terms. They both knew that Hecate chose them because one, they are prophesied, and two because of their powers both physically and politically are enough to try and change the wizarding community, have them reconcile with the Gods and aware of the origin of magic. They knew just by fighting physically like they have always been trained will not be enough, to turn the cruel world they had to play their game their own way, and that means power-play.

About a few hours later, they have rounded up everything they learnt just then onto some notesheets, ready to present it to the snogging others at sometime. Hermione scribbled on the notepapers as Harry read out the keys to today’s research, including about all the extra Founders’ knowledge as well as how Hogwarts Castle is enchanted. However, none of the books they searched included anything about the castle’s enchantments at all, so by now, they only knew that the castle’s enchanted, and no more.

Both were exhausted after hours of researching and they agreed to return to the ship for a bit of rest. As they walked side by side back to their own rooms, their hands brushing ever so slightly, some rather muffled sounds came out from Percy’s door, which attracted the duo’s attention. Their curiosity beat them to their minds as they listened more closely.

“Mm...cy! Shit!” A high-pitched muffled yelp leaked out.

Upon hearing Annabeth’s voice, Harry and Hermione blushed crimson and weren’t able to look anywhere but their pretty shoes. They clearly should’ve followed their minds instead of their curiousity which led to unforseeable results, like this.

Hermione slapped herself hard upon closing the door to her room. She couldn’t believe what she had just overheard, that was her sister, the analytical minded, logic-based, ever too intelligent Annabethel Daria Chase. And she just overheard her in her own land of lust and bliss. She still can’t get that private muffled yelp out of her head, the enjoyment filled with it… no, she shouldn’t have though that way. She tempted to alter her mind about this embarrassing memory but she knew the consequences about mind-magic. One mistake and your mind is ruined, and mind-healers are like mortal psychologists, they don’t literally heal minds, despite the name of their job.

A corridor away there stood Harry in his room, still shook from the recent events. His best friend, bother even in distant blood, one that he had knew since the start of his memory bank, was having a private moment with his girlfriend and he just intruded it. Even if the intimate two weren’t aware of him and Hermione’s presence outside of the door, he still felt bad on overhearing such an activity, as well as embarrassed on his bad decision in following his curiosity. All of his exhaustion left him an instant upon hearing the embarrassing event, at least for him. It was bad enough overhearing it himself, but overhearing it with a girl, more precisely Hermione Jean Quirina Granger, whom had been his good friend over the year, was too much.

Around several hours and some short naps later, the lot gathered at the mess hall for their meal. The twins joked around the table as usual, unaware of the recent events. Despite being slightly older, they still had that childish innocence within them, or that’s at least the usual face they show their companions. But truly, how matured the twins are? Only they know what’s going on.

Hermione and Harry still refused to engage in any conversation and picked on their meals, feeling rather uncomfortable now that the couple in action are at the table, talking as if nothing happened. Well, yes they are oblivious, but the two blushed crimson and refused to look at anything but their meals. What was unknown to them, was the knowing glances exchanged between Tya and Olivia, who noticed something weird about the two.

“So! Anything remarkable today?” Olivia started a conversation that practically forced the blushy duo to engage with. To Neville and the others, this is just a normal conversation, making notes on what’s important that happened today, what to do tomorrow, et cetera. But to Tya and Olivia, this is their chance to unveil a secret.

Hermione perked up upon hearing the question and pulled out the pieces of notepaper from the hours of deep researching. “Well…” Hermione conjured a notice board out from the thin air and plastered the enlarged notepapers onto it, large enough for everyone to see clearly from the table. “While all of you were all _busy_ ,” Hermione casted a knowing glance, where all the couples blushed furiously. The twins didn’t bother to hide their emotions and snickered out loud, earning a few ‘snicker once more and I’ll chop your head off’ faces. Hermione cleared her throat and continued. “Harry and I went to the library and did some research on family ancestries and goblish stuff since our first business to tend once we arrived involves Gringotts. We know that they could be vicious if you offend them so we decided to do some research about it. Anyways, we were prepping ourselves with family rituals and House manners and all that until we came across a very old book owned by the Potters about the Hogwarts Founders.” Hermione stopped and gestured Harry to continue.

“Well, it was, as I believe it, the first official book ever about Hogwarts, called Hogwarts: Pride of the Future. It is a biography about the school written by Donatella Morddych with all the six founders mentioned in it. There was an article about the opening ceremony of the first wizarding school of all times and places.”

“Even Loxodae and Cytolus?” Neville arched his eyebrows in surprise

“Even them.” Harry confirmed

“So, what’s special about that?” Annabeth asked to logical question

“Well, an honourary guest was invited to the opening ceremony to act as a witness.” Harry answered but left the main point for group discussion.

“Who?” Percy asked finally, retreating from the heated discussion.

“Portison Pendragon, the first cousin of Godric Gryffindor.” Harry replied, and knowing smiles circulated around the table.

“Portison Pendragon? Wait, Portison, is sounds too similar to Potter.” Annabeth analysed which earned a proud smile from Hermione. “That’s my sister.”

“Portison Pendragon was the ‘last’ Pendragon alive. However he joined his twin brothers and went into hiding from the slowly corrupting wizarding community and changed their surname to Potter since everyone wanted to take advantage of the Pendragon name as I speculated.” Harry summarised, air-quoting the word ‘last’ since obviously he was alive and well with the Potter name.

“So I’m descended from one of the twins?” Percy queried.

“Yeah. You descended from Proteus Pendragon, which his last descendant that bore the Potter name was a female, Aurelia Potter, later Jackson. She married into the Jackson family through Septimus Jackson, and here you are.” Harry gave further details and Percy was wide-eyed at the end of the sentence.

“Wow.” Percy commented.

“Yeah. Wow.” Harry agreed on the comment totally as he was still on the overwhelming state of too much information. He however still could not look into the couple’s eyes, nor could Hermione, who fussed around the notice board, explaining all the other stuff and teaching the lot basic Goblish Protocol, as well as presenting everything they know about the four more widely known Hogwarts founders. As for the enchanted Hogwarts castle and the two ‘unknown’ founders, what they knew was much as a teaspoon of sugar in a large cup of coffee. As Hermione began to conclude the whole presentation, Harry spoke up and the lot shifted their concentration to their leader.

“Well um, more facts, we are actually politically very powerful in the magical community. Since Percy, Annabeth and Hermione holds the seats of the origin of magic, as well as we own Hogwarts, along with the Pendragon, Hale, Porzlevont, Black and Osiander seats. We need to learn more about the powerplays and anything we could do to play their game our way, it is our only hope to reconcile it without going through a war, in spite of our physically abilities. Hecate chose us for a reason, because we are physically elite, as well was we have the power to try and help the magical community. I think we need to do more research on our powers during our stay on the ship, so lets say quit snogging too much and let’s get back into routine?” Harry suggested. However, this was clearly a statement, not a question since they all knew this ship weren’t going to some island of Bahamas. They all knew their safety days were truly over, from the first syllable of Harry’s statement. They are going into war, a mission, a destiny to be fullfilled, and these ten destined demicelestials weren’t going to take failure as a reward, not after what they have sacrificed to help reconcile the magical world with the Gods.

By then, Annabeth noticed that everytime she tried to look at Harry or Hermione while they were speaking, they turned away embarrassingly. With that analytical mind of hers, she garnered a few explanations for that behaviour and decided that soon, Hermione will be faced with a girl-to-girl confrontation, as known as, ‘Sis, Spill the Tea’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!
> 
> Aloha! Thank you for tuning in again fellas! I hope you do enjoy the story and wow, I can’t believe it’s chapter ten already. I feel like my writing is getting better, but also more uncontrollable, every chapter seems to be longer than the previous. But anyways! Thank you and in two chapters, expect them to step on the ancient continent!
> 
> I would also like to use this platform to express my concerns about racism. I’m chinese, and I have been through some rough patches when I first arrive Britain when I was two. People did not want to be friends with me because I was asian. And to be honest, despite my blood and all, I was born in Britain. Oxted to be exact. I didn’t understand the problem of racsim when I was small then, and I’m very lucky to have some good friends along the way from Prep school to secondary. What I wanted to say is, our faces and colour doesn’t define who we are and intellectually, we are just as fine as you are. Maybe you think I am dumb because I’m asian, or you think George Floyd deserved his unfortunate fate because you are white and you feel superior, somehow which is weird because since when do white people define who the other races are? And since when do white people are recognised as ‘the elites’? What I wanted to say here is, Black Lives Matter, All Lives Matter, so please, quit this. Whoever you are that may have been a racist, there is still time to changes and it is never too late to make amends. Thank you.
> 
> Meanings
> 
> 8th day of December, year 919
> 
> Okay here, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is behind the date. You see, letter ‘H’ is the eighth letter in the 26 alphabets, as well as letter ‘S’ is the twenty fourth letter in the alphabets, making it December if you count twice from Janurary to December. Year 919 is just very random, so no special meaning here.
> 
> Pryderi: meaning care
> 
> Proteus: meaning ‘a sea god’ relating him with Percy, son of Poseidon.
> 
> Till next time folks!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prologue, to the life of being the prophesized kid...  
> in three days  
> and a prologue... to the true nature of hogwarts  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate's Blessing

Chapter Eleven

_Harry shouldn't have been the leader, he's ten times worse when it comes to training and quests_

* * *

A few weeks rolled by like a drumroll with Harry's training in place, using his father's equipment to their advantage. With their excellent fundementals on combat and magic trained by Cadmar and Ollivander, Harry led his mates into more intense and aimed training and by now, the dectet can fight blind, as well as with certain limbs unavailable. The endless Snivellus dummies were also blasted too repeatedly that the room couldn't keep up with the replacement pace. Hermione insisted everyone to get used to using wands for one, appearances and two, multiple casting. And by multiple, she meant at least four or five spell once. With the help of their wands, they developed three concentrations for their magic and power to channel through: The wand tip, the centre of their palm and their eyes. For some less exhausting magic, they can also channel it through the tip of their fingers, imitating a wand. As the dectet began to get used to using wands and the concept of it, some of them have even started to train by casting at least two spells from the wand at once, which would be impossible if it weren't for their godly heritage.

"Harrison Potter, what has gotten into you! I'm knackered!" Percy whined conjuring a bunch of water and washed off his sweat.

"Perseus Jackson, get a grip and stop whining will you? You know we need to be more than prepare don't you? Apparently the magical world is worse than we thought. We might have to battle goblins if we got on the wrong foot, not to mention the dark side of the magical community." When Harry's in his 'leader mode', his piercing eyes and sudden burst of logic and frighten you to half death. Not to mention how well he has control on his talking tones and the right buttons to push everyone up and about.

"Fine! Just... lemme have a minute." Percy replied defeatedly. He strode out of the training room and entered the apartment. Harry watched his friend go as he contradicted within himself. He's his best buddy, he should be with him, not pushing him. But he is also the leader, chosen by the dectet and Chiron himself. He bears the responsibility to his mates, making sure they're prepared for the quest. Who know what will come meet them half way in the very near future?

When Percy walked away, Harry called for a five minute break and the faces on the other's face sparkled with relief, even the twins sort of had some annoyance shown on their face. Harry sighed and sat down himself, summoned a gust of wind and cleaned himself off. Had he been too harsh on them? Well he supposed he was taking Chiron, Cadmar and Ollivander's job all at once so he shouldn't be feeling bad. But he did feel bad when he noticed how sore his muscles are, how his sweat seemed to be endless and how Percy's description for knackered was totally on point.

"Hey Harry! What's next?" Hermione spoke up from her place next to Annabeth.

"Probably more dummy blasting." Olivia said defeatedly, rolling her eyes as she did so. She might be an extrovert and the best socialite ever but when she's pissed, she's pissed.

"Nah. I think that's all for today. Let's have lunch and I'll have Hermione and Annabeth take over the research session." Harry replied, knowing that when Olivia spoke sarcasm, you better not go against her or you end up in rubbles, literally.

"Well. Just as I thought so. I mean, it's good we have extra time in the trunk but ten hours it's just… I'm glad it's over for today. I need some deep slumber." Zach sighed, and got up from his place. He shot his last three arrows into the Snivellus dummy and started to climb out of the trunk through the ladder.

Harry tapped his lightning tattoo and dialed for Percy's hologram. A buzz sent through the nerves of Percy in the apartment as he tapped on his wave tattoo.

"What up Harry?" Percy slurred, slightly pissed that he called in to disturb him from his relaxing lounge

"Lunch in ten." Harry replied discreetly as Percy's face lit up at the mention of lunch. Food and Percy could never, like never go wrong.

"Be right there." Percy ended the holocall and skipped up the ladder into the mess hall, where everyone's already seated. He walked over to Annabeth and gave her a sound peck on top of her head, which she turned to him and smiled affectionately. He pulled the chair from the table and sat next tp Annabeth, lacing his fingers with Annabeth. Hermione looked like she could vomit any moment while Harry, being the drama king, decided to take his plate and turn his back against the smug couple.

"Come on Harry! We're not that bad." Percy threw his hands up in surrender while Harry eyed him with mock disgust.

"Come on Perseus! Some of us are trying so hard to have a decent meal!" Harry imitated Percy and forked his hot wings fiercely. He could have won the world's most ruthless chicken wing charger.

"Drama king." Percy snorted. Annabeth chuckled aloud, bringing music to his beau's ears. He blushed furiously at the chuckle and the rest of table snickered at the two. The dynamic between the ten of them were already starting to become spontaneous, with the twins often lifing up the other's moods and Harry being the fierce but loving leader. Hermione being the 'get a grip people' spokesperson with Annabeth snapping everyone out of their dreams, with the help of a pissy Olivia. Tya's the one who reminds everyone for slumber and Neville takes in the job for being the health ambassador, not to mention the water boy and sun boy being the most supportive brood of the lot. The chatters continued endlessly until they really had to turn in for the night, due to their exhaustion. Some retreated to their own rooms, some decided for a cool sleepover, but however it goes, nothing's breaking the dectet apart.

Annabeth sat on her bed with her diary on her lap, one end of the pencil between her teeth and the other pointing to the ruly lines on the diary. She turned to the last page where she inserted an automatically updated calendar where she held her pencil out, hovering about the dates.

There's twelveth of April, where Percy and her had officially became a thing; Thirteenth of April where they set sailed. Seventeenth of April where they started intense training; the red crosses sparkled in the dim light from her nightstand as she summoned her red marker and marked this day away.

Fourth of May.

One week to go.

–

Meanwhile on the Scottish Highlands, a camouflaged castle sparked, waking up its residents. No one knows what was happening as all the residents stirred, annoyed by what disturbed their slumber in the middle of the night.

In one of the most glamourously decorated dormitories in one of the tallest towers of the castle, Ginevra Morrigan Weasley woke up abruptly, seemingly electrocuted by the spark of the castle. The castle's 'Regina George' glanced around her dormitory, to her left is Lavender Azalea Brown, sleeping soundly again and probably dreaming of her being the biggest fashionista of the universe, just like Gretchen Wieners and to her right, is Paravati Ikshita Patil, the brain of the trio. She is definitely your perfect Karen Smith of the trio, but with the brain element. Ginevra was pleased that not one of them stayed up, noticing her in such an odd moment. Her hair disheveled, her nightdress askew, her eyes baggy like a hundred year old granny. She blindly fetched for her wand from her rosegold nightstand, while lazily cast a 'tempus', showing her the time.

Ginevra sighed when the clock showed '02:47'. She should be having her beauty sleep for the grand announcement for the Yearscroll of the junior years. She _has_ to look her best, standing on the stage in front of all the juniors. Well it's not like she hasn't done it before, but this year, she's no longer under that filthy Harriet Olyson's control, she is running the yearscroll, she is _in charge_ this year, after Olyson got promoted to fifth year and became a senior. She can write whatever she desires, shun anyone who goes against her and finally have her dream Editor's Alley.

With a flick of her wand, she tamed her sleep-hair and straightened her custom made champagne pink nightdress from Mademoiselle Carpentier, easily the best fashion designer in the magical world. Not wary of the spark emitted from the castle all of a sudden, she pulled her covers back up and drifted off slowly, immersing herself in the dreams of being the crownless queen of the magical community.

On the other side of the castle, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore woke up distraught. He felt as him he was losing control over something he can't quite contemplate. It was like the sand leaking out from an hourglass, it's like his clock was ticking. He did not like the feeling of losing control over something at all, easily being the most powerful wizard after Merlin himself and crowned with the most noble titles in the wizarding world worldwidedly because of his effective acts against Grindlewald. Being the Supereme Mugwump of the International Council of Wizards, the Chief Wizard of the British Wizengamot, a globally acknowledged Merlin of First Class awardee as well as the headmaster of Hogwarts, he felt invincible, he felt as if no one could overpower him, well unless Death came over and pick him up. For the first time since the first wizarding war against Grindlewald, he felt as if something was missing, or breaking free from his gentle but compulsive chains. Not even the first British Wizarding War against Voldermort had he experienced this feeling. Albus is very dipleased at the feeling of something against him to come, so far he had not displeased anyone, or had anyone displeased him. The Weasleys are as usual securely under his control easily one of the most loyal families he had ever known. If it weren't for their fierce persona and their ruthless brains, they could've made a family of Hufflepuffs instead of Gryffindors. The Malfoys, well, are the Malfoys. Not one to make friends with, but one to make a good political connection with. And then there's Then there's the Patils, an ancient family originated from Ancient India. They are not the kind of family you want to mess with, with the ancient blood of powerful Indian magic within their veins, the patriarch could easily wield a staff like he could easily manipulate people. However, Albus still kept his boders with the Patils, not wanting to piss them off and have the powerful influence migrate back to India. The Notts are pretty much similar to the Malfoys, as well as the Parkinsons and the Bullstrodes- fullfill their resonable wishes and harm should be out of his way, maybe with a few bags of gold as well. Last came the Browns, the Thomases and the Finnigans. These three families are one of the most influential familes in the business sectors, without them, Hogwarts can barely supply the students with the luxurious meals and fine class equipment. All the three patriarchs of the families care is the galleons their earn, and with some subtle arrangements, they could be easily convinced as well.

He got up from his queen sized bed and put on his very classic wizard robes. Even if he longed for the warmth radiated within his covers, he paced around the room anxiously, trying to piece every piece together to figure out what was off. It was only a spark, a spark that came with a slight vibration to the castle. But it seemed off, how incomplete he is feeling after that little spark. It was like as if something was awoken, or something was called and sparked into life. He could not figure out which and was very frustrated- there was never a time Albus Dumbledore couldn't figure out the riddle, there's always a solutions to problems that come in Dumbledore's way.

Slowly the phoenix that rested on the perch in his office cooed softly, announcing the arrival of the morning. Albus had already paced around his room for several hours. Sighing, he composed himself and got ready for the day to perform his duties as the Headmaster as well as return to his spy duties on some potential new members for his secret association the Order of the Phoenix after the students graduate.

Back to the luxurious dormitory, three girls were rushing their morning routines as they travelled to each other's vanities, getting ready for the big day. The day for the launch of the Yearscrolls has finally come, and they are so excited to present them their ideal version of the Yearscroll of Hogwarts. Ginny even had her mother Morrigan Weasley contact Madam Fretiz to custom make the scroll papers for the junior version of the Yearscroll of Hogwarts with a very reasonable price.

"Gin! Can I borrow your smoke red lipstick?" Lavander asked from her vanity, busy sticking her fake lashes on like a pro.

"Are you dumb Lav? Only the spotlight wears red on stage and I am the spotlight today. You can use the peach one though." Gin snorted at Lavander for her dumbness despite dreaming of being the world's greatest fashionista. She however still lend her matte peach lipstick to Lavander, which is one of the season's colours.

"Gin, you are doing your hair all wrong! You should show off that amazing red hair of yours, but have it up instead. You know all the powerful women in the field have their hair in a very formal straight bun with some tendrils. A diamond clip will do the trick after you arrange your hair into the bun." Parvati shook her head at Ginny who was combing her hair as straight as possible. She braided a few pieces of her fiery red hair and tied it back to circulate her hair like an unmarried princess of a empire. Paravati took over the comb and started to comb Ginny's hair just like those successful business women with the compliment of Ginny's most prized diamond cip that she only wears on special occassions.

"You're the best Vati." Within minutes Paravati finished Ginny's hair and returned to her own vanity. Ginny looked at her mirror satisfyingy, feeling more powerful and royal. She reapplied her smoky red lipstick once more and with a swish of her wand, the makeup scattered around the vanity sorted themselves out and disappeared into the drawers that came with the vanity.

Ginny went through her speech for a few more times while Paravati and Lavander was finishing their own looks. With a loud pop from Lavander's lips, the trio know that they ar ready to go. They grabbed their custom made trio casual blazers of burgundy red with their name writing on the back of it in elegant cursive which complemented their outfits quite nicely and marched out of their room.

All the girls fumbling with their own business stopped and gaped at the princesses of junior Hogwarts. Their iconic aura as well as how in sync the trio of girls are always had an impact to their schoolmates. The three sashayed down the stairs and was met with a trio boys with a group of girls swooning over them.

"Ron! You are just pathetic! Why are you wearing this weird orange jacket? It's yearscroll day remember? Get changed!" Ginny bellowed at his brother as soon as she saw how hw was wearing his orange jacket again. She wondered if somehow her dumbass of a brother was related to her at all but looks.

"Jeez Ginny you're mental!" Ron grumbled before storming back upstairs to grab the right jacket for his sister's big day. The star boy of Hogwarts murmured to himself displeasingly before stroding back downstairs to meet up with his mates Dean Christopher Thomas and Seamus Rafferty Finnigan. As much as him and Ginny bicker, he is proud that she had followed his footsteps in being the elite of the juniors, and soon the seniors as well. He would wish for the best for Ginny's big day to go perfectly as a brother should do.

"That's better. We need breakfast now and in thirty minutes, we will announce the publication date of Yearscroll of Hogwarts and let them have a sneak peek with these previews." Ginny announced, waving the batch of custom made scroll in her arms. She turned her heels and marched out of the portrait that opens to the Gryffindor realm followed by her sisters in all but blood and her brother's gang. Every corridor they turned, they attracted everyone's attention including some 'Slutherins', as Ginny would say. They finally reached th Great Hall where all eyes are on them. Ginny put up a sickly sweet smile that attracted a ton of boys here and there and sashayed to her usual seat, bending her body just the right angle for some of her thighs to be seen from her tight black pencil skirt.

"Ginevra! How good to see you unscathed from the odd shock last night! I thought you would have committed suicide due to the shock. It'd ruin your big day wouldn't it?" Pansy Dion Parkinson stopped behind Ginny with the same sickly sweet smile as the two rivals embraced each other to put on a show. Her goons Daphne Jane Greengrass and Millicent Fiona Bullstrode chuckled quitely behind Pansy.

"Oh it'd be a shame if you couldn't witness my big day because you are too scared to come out of the covers." Ginny replied with invisible daggers shooting out in between her teeth.

"Indeed! Indeed!" Pansy agreed with her hot pink lips curled into her signature smile.

**Ting!**

"Your attention please?" Albus rose from his seat, tapping his own goblet with his 'sonorused' wand which created a loud echo within the walls of the Great Halls. "Thank you all." He nodded at Professor Minerva Heather McGonagall before he continued. "I am very pleased to say that the yearscrolls for the junior years are finalised. The director this year, elected by all, Ginevra Weasley will tell you about all the details in moments." Chatters erupted along the rows of table as Dumbledore held his hand up in warning. "Thank you. Secondly, I would like to remid you that the End of Year Exams are soming up in a week, please be well prepared and try your very best. The staff will be able to assist you with your academic problems anytime before curfew after classes. Please feel free to seek us for help if required. Now Ginevra if you please?"

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore." Ginevra nodded at Dumbledore in appreciation and stepped onto the risen platform.

"Juniors! I am very glad to let you know that this year's Yearscroll is finally undergoing the last process, the printing and publication!" Applauses erupted in the hall as everyone clapped, or let's say no one dared not to clap. "Thank you. Here," She gestured to Lavander and Paravati as they started to hand out some preview versions of the yearscroll randomly, "I have a preview version of this year's Junior Yearscroll for your reference and I am very sure you all will enjoy it. Columns about differen houses as well as their achievments this year is published as usual, as well as a new section we have added: the Hogwarts Chronicles. This section interviewed our beloved Hogwarts ghosts as they tell us the juicy stories of the past Hogwarts students, as well as secrets that were once veiled." Chatters erupted again as they discussed what will be written and what will be revealed, Some seemed very nervous, while some seemed like the sun rose for the west today. "Juniors!" Ginevra's call regained the crowd's attention as she continued. "I really am very proud of all of you who had contributed to producing the yearscroll, my fellow crew, our beloved ghosts, interviewees and even the staff who gave us some interesting information about their occupation! I am sure that everyone will be entranced by this year's Yearscroll. With that being said, I'll see you on the 19th May and by the time, I will be here, presenting you my proud handiwork of this year's Yearscroll of Hogwarts!" Ginny finished her speech dramatically as the Great Hall went into total chaos in a positive way. People were cheering and busy discussing about the Hogwarts Chronicles section which seemed to be very interesting, some just looked at Ginny in awe while Ron yelled 'that's my sister dudes!'. Dean wrapped Ginny into a congratulatory hug and Dumbledore gave Ginevra an approving nod. The girls fussed over Ginny, praising her how successful she was even being only a second year student. Ginny basked in the immense glory and her aura sent out vey pleasing touches to the ones nearby.

**Blick!**

Everyone froze in the great hall. The castle vibrated again, just like last night. Everyone's attnetion quickly shifted from the Yearscroll announcement to the odd vibrations they felt recently. The staff were quietly conversing among each other, trying to figure out what the vibration was. Ginny was looking as distraught as ever, pissed that something got in between her big day. Albus slowly paced around the room with his gradfatherly smile and calmed everyone down, but deep down he felt as if more was escaping his chains, he is losing more control. The sensation of it made him nauseous, a clearly worried Professor McGonagall said it all.

"Everyone!" Albus 'sonorused' himself and called for everyone's attention where everyone quieted at the powerful headmaster's stern voice. "My dear students. You needn't worry. I believe that the wards of Hogwarts is quite active lately. In order to adjust to the recent situation, classes will be cancelled today. All houses please gather in your respective house halls with the guide of your house prefects, your head of house will inform you of the details to the recent turnabouts. If a stronger vibration ever happen, please brace yourselves with earthquake protocols. Thank you."

"You are to return to your respective dormitories now thank you. Miss Detara please lead the eagles to your dorms, the two prefects of Ravenclaw is currently with Professor Flitwick, they will be escorted by him shortly thank you." Professor McGonagall ordered as the crowd returned to their respective houses in orderly fashion.

Ginny stroded away grumpily with Lavander and Paravati following her closely, worried about their friend while Ron looked at Ginny's back with great concern. He knew that this day meant a lot to her, it's not like everyday a second year student gets in charge of the junior Yearscroll.

Ginny raced bak to her dormitory attempting to hide her tears, furiously wiping them away from her cheeks. Her big day is ruined by a stupid castle; A STUPID CASTLE AND IT'S VIBRATIONS!

"Caisteal gòrach!" Ginny cursed out loud in scottish, hoping no one hears her. She glanced backwards and saw Lavander and Paravati running wild towards her, of course they woud come running after her like lost dogs! Ginny thought smugly and disappeared behind the portrait, stoping up the stairs to the girls' wing and to their dormitory.

Lavander and Paravati finally caught up with Ginny as they entered their shared dormitory. Ginny's bloodshot eyes bore into their very skull as they flinched ever so slightly before they moved beside Ginny, wanting to comfort her.

"Gin?" Lavander asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Que tal?" Paravati asked in Spanish, her mother's mother language.

"Que tal? My big day is ruined and you are asking me 'que tal'! Vati have you not turn your brain on today?" Ginny whispered dangerously and Paravati hung her head down.

"मुझे माफ कर दो, Ginny. This must be hard for you." Paravati apologised guiltily.

"Damn right it is." Ginny mumbled defeatedly.

"Come on Gin, us girls don't get defeated, we get victorious!" Lavander tried to get Ginny's hopes up.

"Leave me alone for the day, I need some quality sleep. Toodles." Ginny shooed her dormmates away and dropped the curtains around her four poster bed.

Annabeth woke up in a start. They were three days from their arrival and as each day closes, Annabeth's dreams started to get wilder and wilder. Sometimes it's about a certain girl who could definitely make it to the mean girls main casting, while sometimes it's about an old man who held a crooked smile and sat on a throne-like chair, just smiling. The dreams spooked her everynight as they get closer to the ancient continent, added with the exhaustion of the everlasting training. Her slumber was never peaceful since the last week from arrival arrived.

"Anna?" A voice was heard from outside her door. Annabeth remained quiet as the person opened the door and stepped into her room, his eyes staring at a clearly distraught Annabeth with concern.

"What's sup Anna?" Percy crawled into Annabeth's bed and held her close, with Annabeth slowly relaxing within his arms

"Just a bad dream Percy, nothing special." Annabeth replied softly, humming to the pleasure of being close to her favourite man.

"Yeah. I know. Well I've been having more disturbing dreams since we got closer lately as well. I bet everyone does." Percy gently storked Annabeth's straight blonde hair, it was soft like silk, the most comfortable feeling ever... that is aside for some more intimate things.

"But it's always the same I mean, it's always either this spoiled brat with red hair or an old man with a crooked smile doing nothing. It's just so damn creepy." Annabeth sighed slowly, her thumb twiddling with Percy's.

"I wish I could help you Anna, but well that's us demigods." Percy shrugged.

"LOVEBIRDS IT'S FREAKING LUNCHTIME!" Hermione bellowed in the corridor, waking everyone up.

"Your sister has a worse temper than yours." Percy shook his head in dismay. Annabeth placed a chaste peck on his lips and glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth glared playfully at Percy regarding his sly remarks.

"Well, that's one part of you I find attracted to girl." Percy said, ruffling his messy hair androse from the warm covers of Annabeth. He stretched his limbs in a very sultry way that cause Annabeth to swoon.

"You know I could take you right here, right now." Annabeth scotted closer and seduced Percy, tracing her fingers over his abs.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to piss Hermione off." Percy gently pushed Annabeth away, giving her a peck on her forehead.

"You've got a point," Annabeth got out of the bed with her nightdress slightly lifted, revealing some of her butt cheeks. She winked at Percy and disappeared into the en suite bathroom to change.

"Damn you wise girl." Percy muttered to himself and got out of the room.

Hermione watched as her mates started to file into the mess hall, they all glanced at the presentation board she set up curiously but decided to withold their own questions.

"Morning." Harry walked in yawning. He shook awake when he glanced at the board.

"Mione?" Harry looked at Hermione in question.

"Well, three days away is today. We gotta start preparing for arrival. We researched the details just yesterday Harry." Hermione shot an 'are you absurd?' look at Harry, unaware that he had just given her a nickname to her complicated four-syllable one.

"Right... right." Harry confirmed, his brain slowly restarted the rusty gears.

Soon, everyone are seated at the mess hall munching their own breakfasts. Harry cleared his throat and the rest of them looked up expectantly.

"So, it's well three days till arrival and we gotta know the procedures to it. Hermione and I had listed out all the details here along with Hecate's orders. Fred and George, I need you to modify the mess hall walls to show the surroundings of the embankment pier as well as River Thames. The girls need to be familiar with the surroundings so that they can manipulate the Mist to hide the ship, since the normal mist is not strong enough to hide a ship of this size and colour." Harry ordered.

"Aye cousin!" The twins replied in sync and set off to twinkle the walls.

"Percy and Olivia, I need you to communicate with any living creatures in River Thames to get them out of the ship trouble tomorrow once we enter River Thames."

"Consider it done." Olivia replied and continued with her blueberry waffles.

"Annabeth and Hermione, I need you to contact Ollivander for the arrival arrangements, as well as calculate the exact time we will be arriving, we need to be precise and stay hidden until we enter Hogwarts."

"And last Tya and Zach, monitor any irregular activities. If it were monsters, kill or call for back up. If it were mortals having any activites, try to whisk them away."

"Right, be hawks." Tya replied sarcastically but nevertheless agreed.

"Neville, you will be doing all the last minute touch ups with me. We need to pack our stuff up and clear the boat since I guess for months or even years we won't be able to get back on." Harry looked at Neville while he saluted. A satisfactory smile crept onto Harry's face. "Well that's it. We'll prep more tomorrow and well, a farewell to the journey."

The dectet fell into a comfortable silence among wach other as they worked for the preparation of their arrival three days later. Everyone knew that once they set foot out of the ship, once the journey's over, their quest begins, and there is no turning back. They have already psychologically and physically prepared themselves for this moment since the announcement of the prophesy from Rachel Dare, but the reality still feels so surreal, like 'Superman is real' surreal. They all basked in the last moments of peace and safety as much as they could as they prepped for their arrival.

_Ten will cross the kin's realm_

_Half's abode, half will probe_

Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!
> 
> This chapter actually came fairly easy, one of my fastest chapters yet. DRUMROLLLLLL! HOGWARTS IS HERE! For my version of hogwarts, it more of a high school crossover hogwarts kind of school. As you can see about the mean girls and the star boys etcetera. Just for your clarification, I want the weasley's here to be kind of wealthy even if i know that in reality they aren't. Another clarification is fred and george are related to arthur weasley but the mother is Gretel Rosewood, so ginny, ron and the other weasleys are kind of step siblings. Also, fred and george never got to know his other siblings because they were sent to the us since they are born by Gretel, whom and arthur know of their special heritage.
> 
> I'm really glad you enjoy the story and i'm really enjoy writing it as well.
> 
> now on with the translations.
> 
> Caisteal gòrach: stupid castle in scottish gaelic
> 
> Que tal: how are you in spanish
> 
> मुझे माफ कर दो: i'm sorry in hindi
> 
> Morrigan: meaning queen (also long for Molly)
> 
> Azalea: a flower, meaning care
> 
> Ikshita: meaning warrior


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touched dock baby! Well, the craziness starts now i guess  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Twelve

_The vault’s unlocked, the door is closed, the key is lost and they are trapped_

* * *

The dectet are running wild in the ship. With their training and research adjourned for the day, the dectet packed up the last of their things and did a thorough sweep of the ship, making sure that everything is ready for arrival. The cardinal points for the girls to manipulate and enhance the effects of the mist is clearly marked with benefactor runes. Percy and Olivia woke up early to for their last swim in the River Thames, warning all the little fishies and other cute planktons to stay away since a big ship is incoming. Neville and Harry travelled around the ship, packing everything out including the armoury, storing them in Harry’s trunks temporarily so no one would lose any of their luggage while they were jumping or running. Hermione and Annabeth are busy conversing with Ollivander through the mirror he gave them to plan their arrival ahead, making it as hassle-free as possible, as well as make it smooth so that no one would notice their arrival.

The twins are all cooped up in the operation room again, taking over the control of the ship as they manoeuvred the started to ship through the narrow course of River Thames. Zach and Tya now resided on the balcony of the ship as they keep watch of any activities that might show signs of mortals or magicals noticing them or any weird activities happening. Shortly after breakfast, the four girls proceeded to their respective spots and started to enchant the Mist, hiding their ship and disguising themselves as commoners exiting a tour boat around River Thames at the Embankment Pier later in the day. For seven more hours, their ship will dock at the Embankment Pier at exactly 14:02, per calculation of the Athenian sisters.

“Neville, need Mister Plant here.” Zach yelled through the holocall as some plants withered after the ship passed by.

“Right on it Zach!” Neville ended the holocall and raced towards the deck balcony, where the twins slowed down by the orders of Tya in order or Neville to regrow the plants before anyone notices.

“Harry! We need to do this real quick. Annabeth and I discussed that we should bring those walls into your two apartments so we won’t need to access the ship that often on land. Come on, open the freaking trunk and I ill quickly carve the transmission runes onto all the walls so info can be transmitted.” Hermione rushed in the mess hall yelling as Harry quickly sprang into action, following her orders.

“Say no more Mione.” Harry quickly pushed his thumbs on both blood prickers and opened the trunk entrances to both flats. Hermione summoned a rune carving rod and quickly carved the transmission rune ‘μετάδοση’ on all the walls in the ancestry room, and the walls on the mess hall containing all the important information, as well as all the notice boards scattered around. She then disappeared into the trunk, descending the ladder as quickly as she could even if she was afraid of heights. She did the same to all the suitable walls in the apartments and reappeared in the ship, with a satisfied smile. By then, she was summoned by Annabeth to continue her Mist manipulation duties.

The dectet never stopped a finger in the preparation, wanting it to be as smooth as possible. The time ticked away as they immersed themselves within the business for the last day on the ship for this journey. At noon, where they usually had lunch, the bulky oakwood table that hosted the lot was empty. It was exactly two hours and two minutes from arrival after all. They were like the crew of the airplane, both passengers and the crew members, along with two twinkling pilots. Every job was coordinated perfectly as they started to prep for their arrival three days in advance, with two more days for research and detailed planning. They would quickly meet Ollivander again after they load out and shrink Argo Three, where they would be led to Diagon Alley for their first business in England- Gringotts and Goblins. They planned to spend the afternoon as well as the next day in caretaking for the financial affairs, settling their ancestry down and uncover lost Ancient and Noble Houses, as well as carrying out Hecate’s orders.

The third day will be spent in Ollivander’s real shop, where they would also reside (in the trunk) until they enter Hogwarts. Ollivander will give them a quick revision on how magicals act and their etiquette, as well as more local stuff about magical Britain like the food, the slangs, et cetera in order to fit in.

“Fred squeeze the ship.” George told his elder or younger brother as Fred stood up and walked to the other panel on their left.

“George take over.” Fred commanded as he started fumbling with different buttons and keys as the ship began to squeeze itself, fitting it to the even narrower course of the river as they closed up the Embankment Pier.

“One hour fellas, prepare for arrival. Dock preparation?” Fred spoke over the holocall.

“Check.” Percy and Olivia confirmed.

“Activities?” George spoke up from beside Fred.

“None, you may proceed to planned arrival procedures.” Zach and Tya called over the call and Fred pressed the red button to fully disable the auto-pilot system.

“Aye.” George ended the call and pressed the green button, sending a pre-recorded message to the mortal dock staff, informing them of a French billionaire’s arrival and told them to clear the dock off, as well as clearing the boats and yachts parked around the dock to make space for such a large ship.

On the other side of the ship, Harry started another holocall as his mates started to report their status to their leader.

“Status?” Harry asked.

“River clear, dock ready for arrival.” Percy answered.

“Mist manipulation up and functioning well.” Annabeth yelled over the call as the girls continued to chant.

“No signs of questionable activities.” Zach confirmed through the call as he continued to scout around the balcony.

“Plants status healthy, warned so they are not scared of our arrival. No signs of abnormal plant activities.” Neville gave a thumbs up from the call.

“Airborne clear, no signs of broomsticks and abnormal flyers. Blind spots of the Mist secured.” Harry confirmed last.

“Roger that, seal the Mist sisters! We’re closing up!” Hermione ordered and the girls started another chant.

“Percy summon a water tornado to clean the ship up.” Harry ordered and Percy immediately got to work, moulding a water ball from his hands and there is up to the sky, creating a water curtain around the ship and cleansed the bronzy surface into the original bright gold.

“Trunks shrunk, ready to dock and carry out procedures anytime twins!” Harry confirmed one last time and the twins saluted back while steering the ship to its dock

“Roger that cousin!”

Half an hour later, the demigods are doing their last check around the ship and they all gathered around the exit, previously the entrance. The octet looked at each other with complicated emotions expressed on their faces while waiting for the twins to settle everything down so they could finally set foot on the British soil.

“So we’re here.” Hermione broke the silence as she took in the view around her, very un-new york like, but a city of posh.

“We’re here indeed.” Harry confirmed as the twins approached solemnly with their own gadget belts around their waist.

“Χαιρετισμοί Βρετανοί!” Harry inhaled and exclaimed, leading the demigods of Argo Three.

The demigods descended from the ship through the little bridge connecting the ship and the dock. One by one they set foot on Embankment Pier as they all sighed.

They are here. They are finally here.

Their quest has started.

“Μέγεθος τσέπης.” Harry commanded and Argo Three shrunk into his outstretched palm, like a bath toy and he pocketed the ship into the pocket of his jeans which was enchanted with a blood seal to ensure that no one can steal it and it would not fall out from unexpected activities.

Like battling monsters for one.

A familiar old figure is walking towards the demigods with a wide smile, the white hair flowing freely from his head. The demigods walked to meet him half way as their mentor flashed them a proud smile.

“I see you made it smoothly then?” Ollivander looked at them fondly as the demigods greeted their magic instructor.

“Yes.” Harry confirmed.

“Wanna grab a bite before dealing with goblins?” Ollivander suggested and the demigods’ eyes gleamed with wonder. They hadn’t realised that they were hungry, busy with all the arrival protocols and all that.

“Oh I’m famished!” Olivia exclaimed, earning a mutual chuckle from the lot.

“Well I’m sure old Tom has something for everyone. Let’s go.” Ollivander led the way as the Athenian girls directed the others through the busy streets of London, maneuvering until they reached the Embankment station, where they transfigured their drachmas into oyster cards for travelling.

A few moments later they were finding their way out of Leicester Square station, through all the maze like tunnels and escalators et cetera. Finally, they are on the ground level again as Ollivander skillfully led them to a pretty deserted alley.

An filthy askew sign hung on the extended railing from the door of what seems like where a black market would be. The words ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ could not be seen if it weren’t for how some mosses grew on the sign. Ollivander pulled out his wand and tapped on the door in a special rhythm and waited for a few seconds.

‘Keeeat!’

The door slid open with a quiet but high pitched screech, well as best as you can imagine a door like that to function. Inside, a few tables were occupied with people, well wizards dressed in medieval clothing, dining. Upon their arrival, the old bartender looked up from where the screeching originated and smiled at them genuinely.

“Ollivander! Fancy seeing you here! I didn’t know you took up day tours as well.” Tom arched his eyebrows playfully.

“Oh shut up Tom, these kids are my personal responsibility,” Ollivander returned and added silently, “Special orders from phoenix.” 

“Ah!” Tom thought silently before welcoming the ten demigods. “Well, welcome to Leaky! What’d you all want?”

“It’s their time Tom, just give them the regular and butterbeers for all.” Ollivander answered.

“No firewhisky today huh Gellert?” Tom asked while ‘scourgifying’ the large table in the middle of the pub.

“Told you, on a order.” Ollivander answered patiently again and Tom gasped in realisation.

“Right, right! Make yourselves comfortable then!” Tom gestured them to settle down and returned behind the bar for the meal orders.

From a hint from Harry’s eye, Zach erected his famous ‘silencio’ ward and the demigods launched into a series of questions. 

“The phoenix? What the phoenix?” Annabeth finally asked the useful question.

Ollivander took deep breathe and started. “Well, in the corrupted magical community, the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore created this underground organisation called The Order of the Phoenix to accomplish some missions under the ministry eye, also some dirty work as well. He invited all his trusted friends to join in and I see the opportunity as being a spy. He invited me of course because of my wand-making, but my intention was to get as much information as I could and I report them to Chiron or Hecate regularly. What’s worse is that Dumbledore is very skilful in mind magics, but since I am a demigod, I’m immune to his mind reading ways like legillemency and veritaserum. My occulmens shields are unbreakable by a normal wizard and there were no other demigod wizards in the British community until you ten came in now.” Ollivander finally finished and the reality of how corrupted the current magical community finally sunk into the demigod’s consciousness.

“So, is that what we need to do?” Hermione asked carefully.

“No, at least not exactly the same. You see, you’re teenagers, and that makes you easier to merge into the Hogwarts fourth year community as a spy on Dumbledore and other questionable families, or at least their spawns at a close distance 24/7. Complete with your powers physically an politically, this should benefit your first stage of your quest.”

“Wow. So, we’re like a teenage MI6?”

“Yeah, technically that. I’m going to charm more...” Ollivander never got to end his sentence as the twins jumped in.

“Hey Ollivander!” Fred exclaimed.

“Have you heard of...” George started.

“The HOLO?” and Fred finished.

“The mortal tech with a floating screen?” Ollivander looked at them in a trillion questions.

“We developed a magically compatible one, like this.” Fred said and tapped his own tattoo which led to the WHOLO homegram.

“Woah.” Ollivander gasped in surprise. He never imagined that technology could work in magical places, especially a place like Leaky Cauldron where the magical signatures are complicated and dense. Usually, that would disrupt the mechanism of whatever tech they intended to use.

“You don’t have to charm mirrors, we can stitch a tattoo for you, so you can join the exquisite WHOLO family. Weasleys’ HOLO.” George suggested which earned a fond smile from Ollivander

“That’s great then. By the way, you all can stay in my place before you go to Hogwarts. I live in Diagon Alley just above my wand shop you see, so it would be pretty convenient for your affairs to settle.” Ollivander invited and Harry erected another ward on top of the Zach’s Silencio.

“Okay Ollivander, This information is already under a fidelius that means only I, or Hermione would be able to leak the information to outside this table. This ward, is a secondary protection from information leakage.” Harry started solemnly and Ollivander’s already wrinkled face wrinkled even more at the sound of Harry’s seriousness.

“You know you can trust me with anything.” Ollivander started carefully, measuring Harry’s expression from time to time.

“The thing is, we have a place to live but the place, it rather complicated.” Harry fidgeted nervously.

“How?” Ollivander asked.

“We are going to live in my parent’s trunks.” Harry finally blurted out and Ollivander’s eyes widen for a second, before letting the information sink in.

“Ah, so you do have Lily and James’ trunks.” Ollivander finally spoke and this time, it was Harry’s turn to widen his eyes.

“You knew?”

“Of course, I was the one who taught them the charm, but they worked the rest of them themselves.” Ollivander said as a matter of factly, with a sad but fond smile on his face.

“Oh. So anyways, we’re gonna live there, and you are welcome anytime but since it sealed by a blood lock, meaning only I can get in from the outside, just knock on any trunk and I will open for you.”

“Thank you.” Ollivander thanked and noticed old Tom carrying their meals but was stuck outside of the wards the demigods erected. Harry and Zach casually waved their hands and Tom finally came through.

“I was stuck out there for fifteen minutes! What the bloody business is so important and you have to use such harsh wards? Anyways, your regulars.” Tom waved his wand and the food that followed him and the trays settled themselves down on each demigod. On the tray, Tom served the British special to the Americans- Cod, chips and cream mussels. Tom went away as a customer on the table in the far end called for his attention.

The demigods quickly stuffed themselves with everything on the tray, starved from the pressure of a smooth arrival.

“C'est délicieux!” Hermione exclaimed in French and joined the others in a stuffing contest. As she ate her meal halfway, she suddenly remember something and looked at Harry and Zach accusingly.

“You forgot to use your freaking wands! Luckily Tom didn’t notice! OR DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE WOULD BE IN?” Hermione frantically yelled the last bit of her frustration out as the two hung their heads low guiltily.

“Sorry, bad habit.” Harry murmured while Hermione sighed, cooling down from frustration

“Not essentially bad, but a disadvantage to staying undercover that’s all.” Hermione huffed and continued her meal, as did the guilty. 

After the demigods finished their meal, Ollivander prepped them their schedule of the afternoon as they walked through the brick portal and make an immediate left turn into Ollivander’s shop. Twisting and turning in between the aisles made up of tons of boxes filled with every wand Ollivander ever made, in various wood, cores and shades, and some special ones hidden behind a secret vault of Ollivander’s. 

“Okay, so you can have this room, and you can put your trunks here. I trust your next stop is Gringotts?”

“Yeah. We might have to do it alone though.” Harry replied and Ollivander nodded with understanding. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your businesses then. Gringotts is the brilliant white marble building that looks a bit aslant.”

“Thanks Ollivander.” The lot replied and filed out of the cramped but cozy shop.

The demigods zoomed in between the normal Alley crowd and searched for the building Ollivander requested. Upon passing Flourish and Blotts, Annabeth and Hermione got their eyes stuck to the window display and the boys had to practically drag the Athenian girls away and made an oath to bring the girls back as soon as possible.

“Guys, look.” Olivia pointed at the marvellous building that fitted Ollivander’s description perfectly.

Brilliant White. Marble. Aslant.

Hermione marched up the entrance to have a closer look at the building. But what caught her eye was a beautifully written poem, yet dangerous.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

“Have anyone actually stole from Gringotts and got away?” Tya asked after she took a peek at the poem.

“I can assure you, that’s a real threat.” Annabeth patted Tya’s shoulder and Harry announced.

“Pins ready mates!” The demigods took their pins from Hecate out and marched into Gringotts.

As they demigods entered, the goblins thy passed by all smelt a very strong aura that they haven’t felt in decades. One by one the goblins ignored their customers and whispered among themselves, leaving their customers unattended and annoyed. However, none dared to complain or throw a fit at Gringotts- unless you don’t wanna lose a whole vault of fortune that is.

The demigods reached the furthest end of the long reception hall and the goblin looked up from his tower of papers on a levelled desk and measured the demigods in curiosity.

“How may I help you?” The goblin asked plainly.

“Mek ta golk bai eendlek.” Harry bowed in respect and the goblin looked at them in wonder.

May your gold be endless

“Aad mek ta falkton foukishte, espeekarh.” The goblin returned, slightly bobbing his head.

And may your fortune flourish, speaker

“Joktem. Parkorr te aad mei canveise eand umanne longi?” Harry requested and the goblin showed them a goblish smile, or at least that’s what it looked like.

Thank you can we converse in human language?

“You may.” The goblin answered in English and Harry pushed ten pins onto the counter.

“We would like to meet the great Immortal Elder Goblin.” The goblin gasped in realisation as he examined the ten pins laid out in front of him.

“Χαιρετίστε τον Όλυμπο!” The goblin chanted and the rest of the reception hall goblins rose and answered in realisation of their recent visitors. “Χαιρετίστε τον Όλυμπο! Χαιρετίστε τον Όλυμπο!”

“Please come, my friends.” The goblins bowed to the demigods wholeheartedly and led them into a hidden chamber behind the walls of the reception hall. Through the chamber, the crossed numerous hallways and descended Gods know how far underground they are.

Finally, the demigods are led into a glamorously decorated chamber complete all the goblins’ most treasured gems and weapons, the demigods took their seats and now all they could,

Is to wait.

\--

In Hogwarts, the students are busy studying for their exams which would be held in the next few days. Since the first spark of the castle, the sparks and vibrations never stopped, but intensified everyday, as if the castle was stirring, wanting to tell somebody something. The students were still wary of the vibrations and sparks ever so often, but most have gotten over the shock period where they would just hold onto something when the spark came. The sparks became the norm I Hogwarts now but the conspiracies never stopped, it only grew it’s popularity.

Ginny sat in front of her usual desk in the Gryffindor common room, her brows furrowing at her revision notes and the numerous textbook pages. Since her big day got ruined, she stayed at a pretty off mood and people tend to stay away from her as far as possible, not wanting to wake a sleeping dragoness. The sparks of the Hogwarts castle only frustrated Ginny even more, she had no idea what was happening but her gut tells her that it was no good stuff, at least it would not be beneficial to her. 

“Hey Gin, you alright there?” Lavender slipped into the seat next to Ginny and she looked up from her pile of books.

“As good as I could be.” Ginny sighed and turned to look at her blonde best friend.

“I’m so fed up with everything, on top of the freaking exams, there’s the publish of yearscroll closing by, and now the weird castle spark conspiracies! Gosh, what’ll next year be? Trolls teaching DADA?”

“Well, the castle was always rumoured to be enchanted, with a very brain of its own.” Ginny sighed in defeat as she closed her textbooks in a loud thump.

“I don’t know about that Gin, it’s just it’s so weird!” Lavender exclaimed in frustration as she calmed herself down after Ginny shot her a look. They were supposed to be the perfect image of being the best witches of their age, they were not to be frustrated, stressed or worse, defeated.

“Come off it Lavender! I’m sure it’s just one of the purebloods in the school claimed their heritage. I mean, the Potters are the last descendants of Gryffindor, as well as the Longbottoms being Hufflepuff, but no one knew who Slytherin and Ravenclaw’s descendants were, so maybe it’s just one of them doing that.” Ginny replied as a matter of factly, despite her contradicting heart and mind telling her that it’s only an excuse.

“But wouldn’t the heir come out and announce it? I mean it’s pretty big news.” Lavender wondered out loud. Purebloods loved their status, their fortune and mostly, their power.

“Well, I’m not sure, it’s just a theory.” Ginny shrugged and got up, ready to retreat to their dormitory. Lavender followed closely behind, glaring at the few people who gave wary looks at Ginny because of her recent insecurities.

The next morning rolled by as the students filed into the Great Hall, wanting to have their empty stomachs filled before restarting their intense study schedules for the exams that will happen in twenty four hours’ time. The students soon dived down deep into their meals, not noticing a very distraught headmaster heading in, stomping ever so slightly. He was totally frustrated now, each spark of the castle made him feel like he is losing control a bit more, and the worse thing is whenever the sparks intensified, the feeling of losing control intensified as well, keeping his mind off track and wary. 

He promptly sat down and munched on his bacon and eggs before standing to make his daily announcements.

“Students!” Albus sonorused himself and caught everyone’s attention, satisfied by their attentiveness, he launched into his announcements. “I am sure you all have busy days ahead! However I hate to break it to you that the Library would be closed today, any books are to be returned today can be deposited on the box outside, or you could return the book tomorrow.” Madam Irma Pince, the librarian was clearly upset, as were some of the Ravenclaws, but he continued nevertheless. “We know that you are very concerned about the recent sparks that occurred with intensifying vibrations, I can assure you that the Hogwarts staff is looking into the problem with everything they have. If it happens that you have any opinions or clue about the recent incidents, feel free to approach any of your teachers, me included. If you are to speak with me about the issue, please use the password ‘Fawkes’ to enter my study. However, if you are to approach for a different matter, please reach for your head of house first. The gargoyles guarding my study would know if you are wholehearted or not. I wish you a very productive day in preparing your exams and have a chocolate frog everyone!” Dumbledore waved his wand and a chocolate frog appeared in front of every student in the Great Hall. With the direction set as the students munched into their favourite treat, Dumbledore slowly excused himself from the Great Hall and into the library. 

It wasn’t hard to have the library to himself, with his remarkable position in Hogwarts. Albus felt the need and urge to solve this spark problem quickly and he decided that indulging himself in the various books in the Hogwarts Library would be a good start. 

The headmaster travelled through isles and isles of books, picking out everything about architecture and Hogwarts- Hogwarts: A History included. For the first time in his life, Albus had felt lost, bot psychologically and physically lost. He felt as if he was faltering, in power and in age, and that is unacceptable for Albus Dumbledore, the conqueror of Grindlewald. After rummaging through the normal section, he entered the restricted section with a flick of his wand, he wanted to expand the restricted section at its most, another one of the perks of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

A beam of light was sent through the restricted section all the way to the furthest wall. He waited for the restricted section to expand and show the spiral staircase.

Nothing happened.

Albus was panicking at this stage, never once in his life magic had failed him. His shaky hand got hold of his exquisite wand that he won over from the battle of between Grindlewald and himself. He flicked the wand delicately once again, muttering the incantation as he did so, so as to prevent the magic from not working again. He waited for a few seconds.

Still, nothing happened.

“Merlin’s beard!” Albus cursed out loud, and quickly casted a basic levitation spell.

Books flew around him as he casted the spell, his panic of losing magic subsided for a bit, but he was still unsure of why he could not use the incantation, he had used it for many times in fact, for research and all that, the only time he could not use it, was when an heir is here on British soil.

James Potter and Frank Longbotttom.

No, it could not be. There is no way that they are on British soil. They are very much dead, as Voldemort carried their very bodies in front of him, prideful of killing the Hogwarts heirs. Last he checked, their corpses were free of any Polyjuice or magical disguise, he even used the makeup wipes Amelia Bones provided to check for any muggle disguise. There both had no heirs, no son or daughter, Lily Evans was dead a year after in the US, on the street near a random neighbourhood in New York, and no child or any nursery could be found at her flat. Needless to say, Frank Longbottom wasn’t even in a relationship, so they are both heirless.

However one thing that caught his attention was how Lily Evans’s death brought the immediate downfall of Voldemort, which he was not once seen anymore, at least not once in twelve years since Lily Potter’s death. He was always curious about this unsolved riddle of his, even if he did not have a particular interest in Lily, who was your typical living genius, they did not cross paths much. He did not know how much Lily knew about the situation, or the prophecy against an unborn child being the vanquisher of Voldemort, however he knew that she was not an easy target with her wits and powers even for a first generation witch.

Sighing exasperatedly as another riddle was added to his list of unsolved mysteries, he proceeded to the limited restricted section and he once again searched through the numerous isles. He was hoping that the complete library of Hogwarts could help him, but since it did not work, the current restricted section could do as fine. 

Along the way, as he contemplated the riddles in his collection of riddles, his heart aching to solve them all, he picked out a few more books, mostly about architecture but one about Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. 

BLICKKKKK

Another vibration happened and it was much stronger this time, compared to the small vibrations over the course of last week. This time, the power leakage sensation he felt was overwhelming, even when James Potter and Frank Longbottom were studying in Hogwarts, never once had he felt power leakage, or even a sensation from the castle this draining, this overwhelming. At the age of 105, he had to steady himself within the bookshelves, letting all the books fall freely to the ground, creating a continuous chain of ‘thumps’.

Albus quickly collected himself as soon as the vibration ended, summoning all the books he had collected in the library. A swish collected him through a tube and back into his office, where he stuffed the collected books away and chugged a jar of water and some Pepper-up potion. He sat in his throne like chair behind his bulky bronze desk and reflected, the vibrations had never subsided and it came worse each time, along with its aftermath. Usually a jar of water and some Pepper-up is enough to steady his old body and return him to his previous state, but this time however, he felt like he was going black out if he didn’t receive proper treatment.

It’s time to greet Poppy Pomfrey and practise some of his mind magics.

\--

The dectet shifted uncomfortably in the seat, unsure of what’s to come. While Hecate ensured that the goblins would be very helpful and supportive, they were still wary of it judging by their emotionless expressions and how they treat the other customers.

Finally a hidden door behind some spears and a gold ruby sword swung open, revealing three relatively large goblins dressed in their finest. The largest goblin had a faint halo surrounding his body and judging by how young he looked compared to the other two, they reckon he is the Immortal Elder Goblin.

The demigods rose as the three goblins entered, not wanting to upset the noble goblins, being lectured by Hermione for proper goblin protocols for several times. The three goblins nodded in greeting and gestured the demigods to reclaim their seats, as the three ascended to their thrones.

“Greetings, demigods.” The immortal elder goblin greeted the demigods once he was seated comfortably.

“May your gold be endless, your highness.” The demigods said in unison, bowing as they did. The immortal elder goblin gestured for them to stand straight and ushered them back to their seats.

“Joktem.” The halo surrounded goblin nodded in gratitude. “Please call me Adhelk my friends. The Olympians are always the finest beings I’ve ever encountered. It is rare that humans show respect to us ‘creature’, nevertheless learn our culture and manners.”

“Joktem Adhelk.” The demigods thanked wholeheartedly.

“I understand you are here to reclaim your heritage?” Adhelk questioned.

“Yes. We did our tests while we were still at Camp Half Blood, so we have a vague idea of our ancestors. However, we would like to take the goblin blood test also, to make sure we don’t claim what’s not ours.”

“Very noble, my young man, not everyone thinks selflessly.” The goblin to Adhelk’s right spoke, garnering everyone’s attention. Adhelk secretly face-palmed himself and rose to introduce his very helpful friends.

“Oh my manners! To my right is Ragnok, the second King of goblins. And to my right, is his consort, second queen of goblins, Goldielock.”

“Your highnesses.” The men bowed and the women curtsied, all waved and ushered to their seats immediately. The goblins quickly resumed to business and a name was called.

“Griphook!” Adhelk summoned as the goblin that brought them in popped into the chamber.

“O highness! How can I help you my highness?” Griphook bowed as if aiming for his head to touch his toes, Adhelk quickly waved and Griphook was straight again.

“Please bring in the inheritance test tools, as well as tell all the senior vault managers to stand by.”

“Of course my highness!” Griphook bowed again, happy that he was of use to the elder goblin.

“Can I please have your full names please?” Adhelk requested and the demigods launched into the auto- mode to introduce themselves the formal way.

“Harrison James Quercus Potter, son of Zeus.” Harry introduced. Adhelk’s eyes showed a hint of surprise when he announced his godly heritage.

“Hermione Jean Quirina Granger, daughter of Athena.”

“Perseus Nero Jackson, son of Poseidon.” Adhelk’s eyes widened again at the mention of another god that was not supposed to have demigod offspring.

“Annabethel Daria Chase, daughter of Athena.”

“Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser, daughter of Poseidon.”

“Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter, son of Apollo.”

“Tya Callisto t’Challe, daughter of Artemis.” Adhelk literally gasped at the mention of Artemis. Never once in millennias had he thought Artemis to have any offspring at all.

“Neville Joris Longbottom, son of Demeter, descendant of Pan.” Adhelk started to understand why the prophecy had chosen the ten of them, with such powerful heritage and their destinies ahead, he could almost guarantee that they would achieve really great things in the future.

“Fredrick Bladedale Weasley, son of Hephaestus.”

“George Swordale Weasley, son of Hephaestus.” Just as George finished introducing himself, Griphook reappeared with the inheritance test tools and handed them out to each one of the demigods. 

“Demigods, please prick your finger with the ritual blade and drip exactly three drops of blood onto the parchment. The parchment will show your family tree, and tell you all the vault you own until you are of age.”

“Of age is eighteen right?” Annabeth questioned.

“Seventeen, for the British magical community.” Goldielock answered, and Annabeth nodded in gratitude, posing the blade ready to conduct the test ritual.

Everyone followed Adhelk’s instructions and dripped three drops of blood onto their own respective parchments. Moments later, names started to thread out, with the paper extending on its own, as well as on the backside, all the vaults they own were listed very clearly on the parchment, complete with all the details about their vault managers and basic informations like total amount of assets and vault numbers et cetera.

(the list)

**_Harrison James Quercus Potter_ **

_Potter Family Vault_

_Potter Heirloom Vault_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Pendragon Family Vault_

_Pendragon Heirloom Vault_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Heirloom Vault_

_Gryffindor Weapon Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Godric’s Hollow Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Neville Joris Longbottom_ **

_Longbottom Family Vault_

_Longbottom Trust Vault_

_Longbottom Heirloom Vault_

_Hale Family Vault_

_Hale Heirloom Vault_

_Hufflepuff Family Vault_

_Hufflepuff Heirloom Vault_

_Hufflepuff Healer’s Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Perseus Nero Jackson_ **

_Jackson Family Vault (co-owned with Sallyanne Dawn Jackson)_

_Jackson Heirloom Vault (co-owned with Sallyanne Dawn Jackson)_

_Tempus Family Vault_

_Tempus Island Vault_

_Tempus Heirloom Vault_

_Loxodae Family Vault_

_Loxodae Heirloom Vault_

_Loxodae Magizoology Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Annabethel Daria Chase_ **

_Athens Vault (co-owned with Hermione Jean Quirina Granger)_

_Cytolus Family Vault_

_Cytolus Heirloom Vault_

_Cytolus Runic Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Talemont Family Vault_

_Talemont Island Vault_

_Talemont Heirloom Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Hermione Jean Quirina Granger_ **

_Ravenclaw Family Vault_

_Ravenclaw Heirloom Vault_

_Ravenclaw Book Vault_

_Athens Vault (co-owned with Annabethel Daria Chase)_

_Tolgia Family Vault_

_Tolgia Island Vault_

_Tolgia Heirloom Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser_ **

_Black Family Vault_

_Black Heirloom Vault_

_Black Trust Vault_

_Slytherin Family Vault_

_Slytherin Heirloom Vault_

_Slytherin Potions Vault_

_Hogwarts Vault_

_Porzelvont Family Vault_

_Porzlvont Heirloom Vault_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter_ **

_Osiander Family Vault_

_Osiander Heirloom Vault_

_Delos Vault (co-owned with Tya Callisto t’Challe)_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Tya Callisto t’Challe_ **

_Kane Family Vault_

_Kane Heirloom Vault_

_Kane Royal Vault_

_Delos Vault (co-owned with Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter)_

_Demigod Vault_

**_Fredrick Bladedale Weasley_ **

_Weasley Vault (co-owned with Arthur Will Weasley and George Swordale Weasley)_

_Hephaestus’s Forge Vault (co-owned with George Swordale Weasley)_

_Demigod Vault_

**_George Swordale Weasley_ **

_Weasley Vault (co-owned with Arthur Will Weasley and Fredrick Bladedale Weasley)_

_Hephaestus’s Forge Vault (co-owned with Fredrick Bladedale Weasley)_

_Demigod Vault_

“Dear Zeus!” Annabeth exclaimed out loud, garnering everyone’s attention and they all looked up from their respective parchments with an amused and shocked face.

“So, we have all this?” Harry looked at Adhelk warily, unbelieving of what’s happening.

“Yes. MANAGERS!” Adhelk answered and called.

Ten goblins popped in with their heads bowed low, Adhelk quickly waved them up and assigned them to the ten respective demigods.

“My friends, these the goblins assigned to you will be your personal account managers of all that you own. Please hand them your sheet of parchment so that they prepare for your briefing tomorrow at ten in the morning exactly.” The demigods did as they were told until Hermione called a discussion within the ten of them. After some while, the ten nodded their heads and Hermione spoke up.

“Adhelk, your highness,” Hermione curtsied and straightened up. “We would like to request to open up a new vault for the ten of us. During our quest we are very likely to retrieve something as well as to protect something, the vault will be very useful for our future. As well as could vaults provide a living area for ten in case we need some sort of hideout?” Hermione requested politely, earning a sincere laugh from Adhelk.

“You really are Athena’s daughter! Yes it is possible, no human has every thought of that their vaults could be of so much use instead of stocking up plain golds!” Adhelk bobbed his head in approval and another goblin came in to prick their fingers for creating the blood lock. Adhelk sat up straight and rose from the throne, where other followed suit. 

“It is very nice to finally meet you my friends, I am really sorry that the goblin council is bound to start soon, I will take my leave now. Good day my friends.” Adhelk 

“Joktem, your highness.” The demigods bowed and curtsied at Adhelk before he popped away swiftly.

“Please return tomorrow for your accounts and lordships or ladyships at ten in the morning, I will meet you soon my friends.” Ragnok bowed slightly and popped away as well, followed by his consort.

“Please follow me my friends.” Griphook led the demigods back into the reception hall as he bide them goodbye with a very sincere bow. The demigods took off and rushed down the reception hall, wanting to tell Ollivander all about the craziness they just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!
> 
> Hello lovelies! This chapter is actually reallllllly loooooongggggg! I really hope you do enjoy the story so far and GODS! WE HAVE HIT MORE THAN 600 HITS! OOHLALA! Thank you all so much for your support and enthusiasm! I hope this chapter enlightens your day!
> 
> Translations!
> 
> I actually created the goblish language myself using my pretty imaginations (smhsmh) now here’s the actual meaning...
> 
> Mek ta golk bai eendlek: may your gold be endless
> 
> Aad mek ta falkton foukishte, espeekarh: and may your fortune flourish, speaker
> 
> Joktem. Parkorr te aad mei canveise eand umanne longi?: Thank you. Can we coverse in human language?
> 
> C'est délicieux: it’s delicious in french
> 
> Χαιρετίστε τον Όλυμπο: Hail Olympus!
> 
> Χαιρετισμοί Βρετανοί: Greetings Brits!
> 
> Μέγεθος τσέπης: Pocket size
> 
> μετάδοση: transmission
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day folks! Chapter thirteen in the making...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are closing up to their bam arrival passengers. Strap on and hold tight lovelies!  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate’s Blessing

Chapter Thirteen

_when you’re trapped, you find your way out, no matter the cost, no matter the time_

* * *

“You really have outdone it demigods.” Ollivander praised, after listening to their crazy experience at Gringotts and the rare friendliness they had shown.

“We still have tomorrow, Ollivander.” Zach said, with Olivia propping her legs onto his lap.

“Well, how do you think of going to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow?” Ollivander suggested while reorganizing his new wand collection for the new school year in the near future.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Well, you gotta do some registration procedures in order to do your undercover, demigods. You won’t be meeting Dumbledore though, you’ll be meeting the deputy, Minerva McGonagall.”

“I guess it’s no problem. I mean, it’s just a meeting that’s all. Give us a chance to get to know Hogwarts.”

“It’s no problem for me honestly. The Manor Exploring Week can postpone. We have three months before September first afterall.” Harry shrugged, stretching his limbs aching from sitting too long. “By the way wake up call is six in the morning tomorrow. Gotta get back to training.”

“Can we have Clarisse LaRue dummies and Snivellus dummies? They both look so beatable.” Percy asked, which earned a mutual agreement within the lot.

“Can you supervise us Ollivander? Give us a test and all that?” Harry requested and Ollivander joked playfully.

“I am not willing to get injured at such an old age of 87, but well of course. I would love to see how harsh Harry was.”

“Oh Words cannot describe it…” Olivia started grumpily, ready list out all her complaints in a hundred page thick notebook.

“Your love for me!” Zach blurted, eyeing her lovingly which caused a collective gag from the lot, including Ollivander.

“Prat.” Olivia rolled her eyes at the bigot but smiled inwardly, blushing at his sudden confrontation.

“Dinner time anyone? Old tom does has some good food and I’m once again, famished!” Tya suggested. The Athenian sisters and Harry bobbed their heads enthusiastically, not to mention Percy, who jumped up at the mention of dinner time.

–

The next day, the Athenian girls took the wake up duty as usually and banged at everyone’s doors, sabotaging Percy’s room (almost) and deafening Tya for an hour or so. Harry took up the duty to set up some Clarisse LaRue dummies as requested, which earned a wide smile on Percy and Olivia’s face. Sometimes, being godly siblings with Percy can cause a ton of trouble.

As the lot assembled at the usual training room with Ollivander sitting within a warded armchair with invisible barriers surrounding him, to protect him from the colossal damage, Harry spoke up in his usual captain tone which had all the others flinching from the poweress of the voice.

“Demigods! We are going to start from set A today. Start now!” Harry ordered discreetly and started to lead the demigods to the next room, the Wilderness compartment where they climbed mountains and swam fast flowing rivers. Ollivander watched the training in the Wilderness through WHOLO, courtesy to the Weasley twins who stitched and programmed the WHOLO tattoo for Ollivander last night.

The lot did their usual mountain set first with running across mountains and climbing down the the spine of the mountain bare handed, without any tools or safety belts. Then comes the swimming the river set, they swam at least ten lapses along the whole course of the river with a few breaks, which enables them to fight in water as well, with Percy and Olivia as their instructor since the two are a natural. After that, a sequence of acrobatics are performed on the grassland and in between the obstacle course woods the demigods created themselves. They flipped and jumped across logs and small branches as well as some ‘dangerous’ creatures until they reached the farther end of the wilderness, an entrance back into the training room.

By now, Ollivander was already gobsmacked. He knew that the training for the ten were tough even back in Camp, but never had he witness a scale like this, that could easily tire one out in minutes, but the ten seemed to just shrugged the tiresome off like some shredded leaves from a random tree. As the dectet returned to the training room, Harry allowed them to hydrate themselves before ordering the mates again.

“Mates! Set B! Wands at ready… fire! Take over Hermione.” Harry commanded and took over Hermione’s place and listened to her signal to fire at the dummies as much as they could and they shifted so everyone can have a chance to command and fire. They added the wand firing section to the set even if they are more than proficient in using it since they had to keep cover, so they had to get used to magic and wands.

The dectet continued to fire on shift as their pace quickly surpassed the rate of dummy replacement. One by one, they shifted to fire using their three focus on their bodies- their fingertips, their palms, and their forehead. If Ollivander had any jaw left on his face, it would be on Kronos' hands right now, or any poor Tartarus souls.

About an hour or so later, the demigods changed their routine to set C, the general combat routine. At this point, the demigods were already exhausted, but they still battled on, combating each other in order to become the winner of the day, which meant choosing the day’s meal.

Ollivander had seen them fight each other multiple times, numerous to be exact, over the year of their training in Cabin Blessed. However never once in his life had he saw a fight this intense, this agility. Not even the first war with Grindlewald or Voldemort can compare with it. He started to get why these ten special kids were destined to reconcile, with that much power and their inherited authority, they are bound to succeed. But all this power is only the aid, their pure and truthful souls are what would change the world into a better place.

Ollivander mused over their actions, how well they knew of each other’s tactics, and he was very pleased to see Annabeth and Hermione in action with their advanced magic and skills. Their Athenian logic and minds enable them to always be one step forward, blocking the attack before it even began. While Harry, Neville and Percy, three of the most powerful demigods he had seen in years experimented with their elemental powers gifted from their heritage as well as the wise tuition of his mother, Hecate.

“Nev, a stem?” Harry yelled over and Neville quickly summoned a bunch of stems and branches curled together, forming a biological platform as Harry jumped onto it, his sword of invincibility swinging in the air with jolts of electricity following the tip o it, providing him a temporary shelter as he landed on the other side of the makeshift platform, ready to charge at Percy.

Percy on the other hand summoned towers of water as they merged and moved as one, like a gigantic tornado. It moved dangerously close to Harry, ready to engulf him into the depths of the ‘ocean’ as it all disappeared into smokes. Harry concentrated his energy onto the tip of his blade, as well as pushing the blade through the water tornado. The electricity electrolysed the water, breaking it into the gases that formed them- Hydrogen and oxygen. Percy looked stunned at Harry’s trick and good use of mortal knowledge as he changed his tactics, using his infamous water bombs and throwing them at every direction possible.

Seeing Percy’s struggle, his sister Olivia came to aid his brother as together, they joined their elemental magics and summoned four very firm water walls and trapped everyone inside of their little box. This time, not even Harry’s electricity was enough to dissipate the strong walls trapping them in.

30 seconds

They have no time and Harry is on the verge of losing his nerve any second. He is one of the kindest man alive, but when it comes to fighting and combat, he is incredibly competitive, even the ambitious Athenian girls cannot withstand his urge to win every physical fight. Well, they guess it comes with being the son of the King of all Gods.

“Let it out Harry. Let it go. Just have Chinese for today.” Hermione whispered beside him, her soft mumble sent down electric shivers down his spine, and it was all Harry needed. The two had become very good buddies as they witnessed friends around them started dating one another, leaving the two single buddies behind. They quickly forged a special relationship through supporting each other, keeping each other company while the others snog their heads off somewhere.

“Cheeky.” Harry snorted but let all his energy go as well. The walls of aqua slowly dissipated as Percy and Olivia’s shocked faces came into the octet’s view. After the water walls dissipated, Harry quickly stuck his sword into the ground, sending electricity jolts to everyone’s bodies, stunning them in turn and winning the five hour fight.

“Damn it Harry! You always get your way!” Percy grumbled at his stolen victory and Harry shot him a knowing smirk.

“Well, Mister Blue, that is called tactics.”

“Yeah yeah.” Percy bobbed his head side to side and proceeded to chug his whole bottle of water in like literally seconds. That’s what you do when you are free from the danger of drowning.

“As I said, no one should ever piss you or Hermione off.” Neville teased and Hermione blushed from behind, with a knowing wink from Neville gesturing to the Mister Perfect in front of her.

“Nev! Can you just stop matchmaking? If you are doing it, you are doing a very bad job.” Harry rolled his eyes at his brother in all but blood.

“Yeah, deny it all you want. One day you are going to pay me that ten drachmas you owed.” Neville whispered into Harry’s ear and Harry shot him a murderous look.

“Never happening.” Harry triumphed and unlocked Ollivander and he came up, totally stunned at the long fight. “And by the way, Chinese is serving for lunch an dinner.” Harry added with a knowing look at Hermione, who looked beyond pleased.

“Chinese? Huh?” Annabeth looked at Hermione’s gleaming expression, practically announcing to the world that a ‘Girls Only’ confrontation session against Hermione is certainly up.

“You lot are about to murder me with your intense training. How do y’all even keep up with that by yourselves?” Ollivander didn’t fight or train with them, but he was still panting from the extremely stressful fight he witnessed just earlier.

“If you were prophesied on such a mission, you would.” Zach replied swiftly as the water hands Olivia summoned were massaging his sore muscles.

“Well I’m certainly glad my parents left me the trunk. Nine hours passed now here but nine minutes passed in reality.” Harry said slumped on an armchair he summoned out of thin air.

“Well, we still have thirty minutes before we have to head to Gringotts, which is a ten minute walk. We could sleep for a while in the apartment and have a big american breakfast.” Neville suggested which his girlfriend nodded enthusiastically.

“Thank Gods for trunk time.” Tya exclaimed and proceeded to the apartment where she instantly fell asleep on a yellow couch.

“Touche.” Olivia yawned an followed Tya into the apartment.

–

Eight hours later the demigods gathered at the apartment dining room for their big breakfast. All of them are now charged and freshened up, ready for their individual meetings with their account managers. Stacks and stacks of pancakes, bacon and eggs, and most importantly, blueberries and maple syrup are piled up on plates and stuffed into the demigods’ mouths. None of them wanted to face goblins on an empty stomach, even if they are on ridiculously friendly terms.

With a collective nod between the three girls, they manipulated the mist so that the boys could not eavesdrop their conversation. Hermione took a look at them and her heart sank, she knew this was going to happen, but she just didn’t want to face it when it comes to girl talks.

“So sis! Spill the tea.” Annabeth turned her thirst for knowledge into nosy about Hermione’s business as the three girls look at her expectantly.

“Chinese huh? I don’t think Harry’s favourite cuisine is Chinese.” Olivia said in a sickly sweet voice that can imitate Regina George’s giggly demeanor.

“It’s Japanese.” Hermione replied 6 and the girls went wild.

“Since when?” Tya asked, her body inched closer to Hermione as she asked the question.

“Since when what?” Hermione asked, confused.

“Do you really want me to spell it out for you?” Olivia looked at Hermione in disbelieve as Hermione’s cheeks turned beet red.

“We aren’t dating.” Hermione said and Annabeth immediately objected.

“LIAR!” Annabeth dismissed Hermione’s words with a fake wave of her hand but Hermione looked insistent.

“No we really aren’t. I’m not kidding. Go brew a veritaserum and ask again.” Hermione threatened and the girls sighed in frustration.

“Why can’t you just date already? Look at Annie and her beau. All thanks to our persuasion and Anna’s open mind, they’re happily ever aftering I mean- Harry is cute.” Olivia pointed out and Hermione blushed.

“Our girl’s in love! Finally!” Tya sing-donged her words out and this time Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

“We’re just friends really.” Hermione attempted to reassure the girls but the girls won’t have it.

“ ‘We’re just friends really’ Oh come on Hermione! Sneaking glances at each other subconsciously and connecting at the hip 24/7. Not to mention, the way you hug each other, oof! Our hearts are about to melt with the heat of it!” Annabeth mimicked Hermione and listed out all the little moments the pair shared. Hermione had an affectionate smile but returned nonetheless.

“Yeah., says who who snuck out with a certain guy and came back snogging each other’s head off. I’m sure the girls would love to see it!” Hermione turned on her WHOLOgram and swiped to Harry’s contact and retrieved the photos he had taken of them snogging.

“Oh Anna you’re screwed, keeping that as a secret. What did we say huh? Sisters before misters.” Olivia shook her head but beamed at the photos. But only Tya seemed to stay on topic.

“Who took those photos?”

“Harry.” Hermione replied, oblivious to the trick in the question.

“Sister sister, looks like I’m not the only one that was snogging there.” Annabeth smirked and Hermione blushed.

“Well, we are doing something more industrious, like relieving Harry’s scar pain when he woke me up in the middle of a good sleep screaming as his scar leaked blood out.” Hermione returned and Annabeth turned beetled awkwardly.

“We’re so going to continue this tonight. We gotta face goblins.” Tya looked at the Athenian sisters knowingly as they cancelled the mist manipulation. Just as they cancelled the effects, the boys stood up and Harry announced.

“We gotta go now. Better early than late.”

“Yeah sure. Remember the protocols?” Hermione asked and the demigods nodded and got out of the trunk one by one, transfiguring their clothes into a more formal attire on the way.

–

In an office on the second floor of the large medieval castle, a posh old lady sat behind her desk, marking a stack of Transfiguration exams when her fireplace flared to life in green flames. A familiar head stuck in as she quickly walked to the fireplace.

“Hello Gellert. It’s been quite some time!” The old lady squatted and greeted the ashy figure.

“Yeah Minerva, just been travelling the US really, collecting new wood and cores. Oh and let me tell you, the new red wood I collected in the States are really something. I can’t wait for someone to be chosen!” Ollivander shared enthusiastically, which had been a perfect excuse for McGonagall, considering his own passion for wand making.

“Glad you had fun Ollivander. How can I help you?” McGonagall jumped straight into the topic and Ollivander cancelled all the excuses he planned on to use.

“Oh yes. Well on my way to explore the US, I met a group of home schooled wizards and witches who are wanting to apply to a proper school for their exams. I told them about Ilvermony and Hogwarts of course and they seemed to be very interested in Hogwarts. I wonder if you can enroll them in for this September. They’re already in the UK as they explore the country themselves, really fascinating bunch they are.” Ollivander quickly explained as he repeated the backstory of the demigods provided by the ten of them.

“Well I suppose so. Do you happen to know their age?”

“They’re about fourteen? Fifteen? I think approximately that age.” Ollivander pretended to hesitate which had an effect on McGonagall.

“I can check with the MACUSA if you like.” McGonagall offered.

“Oh no, they’re not registered there since you know the MACUSA nowadays only tracks main cities. I met them in a rather southern part of the US really, close to the southern borders to Mexico.” Ollivander quickly made up and excuse which was accepted by McGonagall rather quickly.

“Do you have their names?”

“Yes, well I remember some. There’s Olivia, and there’s Zach. Oh and Tya, Hermione, Annabeth, Peter? No Percy. Ah! Then there’s Fredrick I think, and his twin George.” Ollivander counted out carefully, leaving Harry’s and Neville’s name out f the list as they had requested.

“So there are eight of them?” McGonagall asked.

“No ten, but I couldn’t remember the other two. Neon and Hendrick I think? I’m not sure. But they’ll be happy to meet you in person though, as well as those entry tests for Hogwarts I’m sure.” Ollivander quickly supplied as he carefully examined the expressions McGonagall gave off. So far, he is still in a safe zone.

“Well I’d love to meet them. Seems like an interesting bunch. Besides it’s time for someone to influence the pureblood bigots.” McGonagall finally decided as Ollivander let out a breath he didn’t knew he held.

“Certainly Minerva. Is Ginevra from the Weasleys enrolling now? Heard she’s the worst of the sort, being all fancy and mean girly.” Ollivander pretended to gossip a bit with his old friend, trying to divert her attention from the demigods.

“Oh she’s nightmare I’m telling you. But well, the school needs these kids in order to provide the others with the best education with the best resources according to Albus.” McGonagall shook her head in dismay as Ollivander asked one of her least favourite student she had encountered in Hogwarts. She’s just about to be promoted to third year and she’s already acting like a pureblood headgirl, or worse.

“He’s not all wrong.” Ollivander commented and McGonagall nodded.

“Well there are no more classes until the end of term, since they have finished their exams. I can meet them tomorrow if you want. Perhaps… around the afternoon? Let’s say after lunch? You still have those portkeys from the first war do you, I’ll wait for the lot of you in the refuge room then.” McGonagall asked as Ollivander quickly replied, happy that he had succeeded in convincing the most stern of witches.

“Yes I still have them and I’m sure they’d be delighted to meet you this soon. We’ll meet you at the refuge room tomorrow then. But make sure to keep this secret from Albus, I’m not sure if they have something that Albus dislikes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” McGonagall nodded as Ollivander ended the floo call, stuffing his head out of the dusty fireplace.

As McGonagall walked back to her desk to complete her markings, she summoned her diary and wrote down tomorrows additional schedule, mental noting herself that she would need good progress in marking all the transfiguration paper today in order to squeeze out time for the new transfers.

“Come in!” Minerva called as she heard a knock on her door. She barely closed her diary and stuffed it back into the blood warded drawer when the headmaster came in.

“Minerva! I see you’re a bit busy.” Albus twinkled his grandfatherly ice blue eyes as he gestured to the large stack of written exam papers ready to be marked.

“Well, elves don’t do everything for us now do they?” Minerva answered with a question as Albus smiled fakely.

“I suppose not. Anyways!” Albus started. “I came here to seek help from you. I hope you don’t mind going for a trip to the Hogwarts vault in Gringotts, see if anything can help with the… ‘vibration’ situation.”

“Well Albus, truth to be told I’m having quite a few student interviews tomorrow. We got quite a few applicants for mid year transfer this year. All ten of them applied to fourth year.” Minerva tried to make the words sound as natural as possible, fear that he might notice her uneasiness in lying.

“Ah. Well that is certainly a welcoming addition.” Albus commented and added. “I do think it’s time for a international community to grow in Hogwarts.”

“Indeed. Those ten are all from the United States, with MACUSA approvals.” Minerva added the little white lie that soothed Albus a bit. If he knew that the ten students are under MACUSA supervision and had their approvals, it wouldn’t be hard to convince Albus to recruit them into Hogwarts. It certainly is time for Albus to lose control of something once.

“Well I’m quite surprised those ten didn’t stay in Ilvermony.”

“I was informed they were home schooled. But the informant assured me that they are of prominent heritage and vast knowledge.” Minerva stressed on the ‘background’ of the ten potential students she will be meeting tomorrow as she saw how Albus’s expression soften as he heard ‘prominent heritage’.

“Well I suppose I’d have to make the trip on my own then.” Albus finally sighed and McGonagall couldn’t help but to notice his slight relieve at the fact that she isn’t joining his trip to the vault.

“I hope you have a fruitful trip.” McGonagall simply addressed as Albus smiled and walked out of her office.

–

The demigods entered Ollivander’s shop as Ollivander walked out of his isle of boxes, sweating.

“Woah Old Warlock what happened?” Zach was surprised at the state of the wandlore , who was panting and catching his breath.

“Just finished talking to Minerva through the floo call, nearly got stuck in the fire though. Ha did that in too long of a time. I wish the mortals Iris Message.”

“Touche touche!” Percy clapped his hands in agreement.

“Well, what did y’all find out about yourselves.” Ollivander started, diverting the demigods’ attention.

“Let’s start from Harry.” Neville gestured and Harry started.

“Well, obviously I’m more than wealthy, I took over the lordships of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell since I’m already eligible as the three lines merged somewhere in the past. I took the heir ring of Pendragon since I can only take the lord ring when I reach seventeen, based on its family rules. Hogwarts Vault was well, grandeur as Mione, Annabeth, Olivia, Nev and I took over the charge from the current Headmaster and board of governors. Turns out it’s just a s corrupted as the government here.”

“Literally. We had stopped about thirty monthly transfers to what they call prominent families in exchange for something the headmaster and the board of governors want. The goblins are now helping us to recollect the lost fortune in the last thirty years, which can supply at least five generations of a large family without anyone working.” Hermione exclaimed and took over when Harry mentioned the bribery of Hogwarts.

“Right.” Harry felt a tad bit awkward about Hermione’s rant but still continued. “Apparently the castle of Hogwarts was originally Ravenclaw property. Rowena donated it for education purposes, where she took idea from the mortal schools. Mione?”

“I just took up Ladyship of Ravenclaw and Talemont. But back to Ravenclaw first, the family vault contained many books about lost magic and charms that magicals never thought would reappear and be relearnt again, as well as a whole dedicated section to this castle.” Hermione started, her eyes glowing at the mention of numerous books. “The castle is most definitely, enchanted and has a brain of its own. The Ravenclaws call it Citadel Daenerys, meaning the Castle of Light. However most importantly, there are a total of three sets of books on charms that can be used on muggle items that can function within the strongly warded and enchanted castle without disruption.”

“Cool.” The twins acknowledges while their faces clearly spelled ‘creator of WHOLO, bitch’.

“Then that got me thinking that we should equip ourselves with muggle weapons as well so that if necessary, we can do the job, clean.” Hermione suggested while there are doubtful faces across the room.

“I think we should consider that. It’s not a bad idea but let’s discuss this in another time.” Annabeth cut the tension apart as Neville cleared his throat.

“I took up Longbottom and Hufflepuff lordship since they are merged. But then In Helga’s personal vault there are so much healing ingredients, tools, anything about healing on stasis that is uncountable. My manager Forksilver allowed me to install a two way pick up box that I carry at all times that I can always extract healing related stuff from it instantly.” Neville held up the minimised gold box that looks like a traditional mailbox but with two openings. “For the Hales, it’s just full of heirloom and obviously , galleons. But there are also some ancient currency that when converted, can give us more advantages.”

“What about the demigod vaults you told me?” Ollivander spoke after listening attentively.

“Full of drachmas, celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons, a miniature Camp Half Blood you can say without the cabins and mess halls but instead filled with drachmas. We can make numerous IMs now.” Zach shrugged but on the inside, he’s still giddy from all the new foundings.

“Well by the way, Minerva told me that y’all are meeting her tomorrow after lunch, wait for me and I’ll portkey y’all there.”

“Oh, we were planning to claim castle anyways. The goblins told us that it’s imperative that we put it on the prime priority of our agenda.” Olivia walked over to where Tya was lounging and handed her a glass of lemonade. “We don’t need the portkeys though, since we are the heirs, we can apparate into it by concentrating on the name of the castle, Daenerys. And the non-heirs can side along with us.”

“Where was she gonna meet us anyway, I don’t want to reveal ourselves just yet.” Harry spoke and Percy nodded along, agreeing with his buddy.

“The safe transit room, which is the only room that allows portkey transfer. If you could go there by apparation, that would raise less suspicions.”

“Cool.” The demigods nodded but Annabeth questioned.

“How can that Minerva you mentioned vow to keep our origin and heritages a secret.”

“Well, you can go fidelius, then you can ask her to swear secrecy. I can be the secret keeper or, Chiron can be if you want.” Ollivander suggested which the furrowed brows of Annabeth’s quickly loosened.

“We better perform the charm then, it’s tomorrow mates.” Harry suggested and the demigods quickly formed a circle, pointing their palms towards the centre of the circle. With a collective nod, the demigods chanted in unison and a blue ball of energy erupted from the ten palms.

A glimpse of Hecate bounced out of the energy ball and formed a faint hologram in the middle of the circle as it asked a programmed question like a mortal robot.

“Information to be kept secret?” The hologram said plainly.

“The information about the Hogwarts Heirs, our identities as demigods and our mission.” Harry replied as the leader.

“Very well, το μυστικό είναι σφραγισμένο.” (secret is sealed) The hologram nodded stiffly at the demigods and disappeared.  
The blue energy ball dimmed and vanished into plain sight as the demigods lowered their palms down. Ollivander was watching the demigods in awe and astonishment. Oh how long has it been when he saw true magic in action, nevertheless performed by fourteen year old kids?

“I have taught you well kiddos.”

“You oughtta be old man.” Zach fist bumped Percy and back into the trunk.

“Lunch’s serving, mess hall people.” Olivia announced, ushering everyone back into the trunk as they prepare for their ‘conference’ around the living room for tomorrows meeting.

“Lucky girl.” Annabeth passed by Hermione and whispered in her ear, making her blush furiously but still climbed down the ladder after Annabeth.

After lunch, the demigods gathered round the living room and Harry started. “So, anything?”

“I didn’t mention that to Ollivander but well there’s one more thing about claiming Hogwarts. The Hogwarts now as I know through the books in Hogwarts Vault is supposedly an ancient castle looking tarnished and washed by time. However Ravenclaw’s castle originally is made out of three of the current world’s rarest gemstones: Alexandrite, grandidierite and poudretteite. Without a founder or an eligible heir present in the school from time to time, the castle will tarnish as a regular castle does, contrary to its magical abilities the Ravenclaw enchanted. The castle was supposed to be eternal and ethereal, with the gemstones never tarnishing even due to time and history.” Hermione explained as simply as she could.

“So that means once we step into Hogwarts, it would start to change back to its original form within maybe days into the shiny cool castle of three rarest gemstones now. That is going to be a disaster I mean, it’s rare right? So people, at least magical people are going to come and rip Hogwarts apart. We can’t let the gemstones see the daylight, as much as I would love it to be.” Olivia was flabbergasted by Hermione revelation. She herself is a total fan for fashion and jewellery but she could totally see the line of miners and gold diggers dragging themselves up the Scottish Highlands and rip Hogwarts into a million pieces.

“Livy’s right. We can’t let it see the daylight, without good protections.” Tya nodded along, totally agreeing with Olivia’s concern.

“Well, technically we have 47 days here in the trunk to figure this out, given that we need to visit the goblins again for our own businesses. And given that we don’t step a foot out of the trunk from now on. But I think with the Athenians here we don’t need too long. And Hermione? Do you have direct access to the Ravenclaw books about Citadel Daenerys?” Harry summarised.

“Yeah.” Hermione held up the sapphire embroidered box up carved with the house crest of Ravenclaw.

“I’m sure that the Ravenclaws had ways to prevent people from digging their home up. We’ll start from there.” Harry instructed and Hermione opened the sapphire box and took at least three stacks of books out complimentary to the dining table’s height. The boys sighed in defeat as they randomly grabbed a book and started to read through it while the Athenians went through like four books at a time inhumanly. 

“Tha Citadel Daenerys air a dhèanamh a-mach à trì de na clachan gem as àille air an t-saoghal ... a ’tàladh mòran luchd-tadhail gus urram a thoirt don togalach mòrail ... falach ... gus pece den teaghlach Ravenclaw a chumail, cha tèid Citadel Daenerys fhosgladh ach airson tadhal airson deich latha a ’tòiseachadh bho ghrian-stad an t-samhraidh, air dhòigh eile fhalach mar sheann chaisteal…”  
_(Citadel Daenerys is made out of three of the most beautiful gemstones in the whole world... attract many visitors to admire the majestic building... concealments... to keep the peace of the Ravenclaw family, Citadel Daenerys will only be opened up for visitations for ten days starting from summer solstice, otherwise be concealed as an old castle... )_

“That’s it!” Hermione exclaimed. “Look Anna! Do you think we can do this?”

“Blah blah blah blah blah...Daenerys, falach agus cha nochd e a-riamh… this looks like a command to the castle rather than a spell or something.” (Daenerys, conceal and never reveal.) Annabeth read through the passage quickly while the other demigods still looked at the two of them confusedly.

“Might we insert some opinions perhaps?”

“We think that Citadel Daenerys…”

“Is a very clever mechanism…”

“Combined with their smart use of magic.”

“See if this castle seemed to have a brain of its own…”

“That’s means it is most likely to be programmed magically.”

“To simplify…”

“Citadel Daenerys is…”

“One of the very first robots or AI systems…”

“On earth to be created.”

“Oh my Gods! Right.! So if we figure out how to command and programme Citadel Daenerys, then we can prevent it from revealing and maybe even conceal ourselves from others who might spy on us during our investigations or observations.” Hermione slightly slapped her head in realisation.

“Well, we’ll have to figure out the son of hatred first right? He seems like the easiest one. Find out the one who hates us the most and voila! Son of hatred.” Zach suggested. 

“Well, if it were that easy Zach, there wouldn’t have been a prophesy. Why not just ask your dad to throw us down a piece of paper writing ‘kill the son of hatred’.” Olivia snorted at Zach while Zach still stands on his own point.

“Come on let’s figure out how to program Citadel Daenerys before its too late.”

“Too late? We have 47 days…” Percy murmured and was slapped by Annabeth on the back. “Ow Angel!” Annabeth saw Percy’s expression and glared back at Percy which completely shut him up.

– 

The doors of Gringotts opened as an old warlock walked in in the most conventional robes possible. Velvet royal blue coat with silver sewings of the sun, moon and stars paired with the almost black purple medieval toga and a thin white belt strapping it all together. 

“How can I help you?” The goblin looked up from his stack of paper, sensing another wizard present in front of his desk.

“I would like to access Vault 128.” The old warlock requested.

“A moment please.” The goblin got down from the chair and walked towards the goblin three chairs down to its own and whispered to him. Minutes later the goblin returned to his seat.

“Your name?” The goblin asked plainly.

“Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts.” The warlock answered.

“I will direct you to Forksilver’s son Lockblood. Three seats down my own.”

“Thank you very much.” Albus restrained himself from showing any displease since normally any goblin would happily lead him to the vault almost immediately per his request. But today, it seemed like there was a change of events that he did not notice. Not in once in his life had he been directed to another goblin just to access a vault, something must’ve gone wrong. Or in his sense, it’s wrong. The Albus however, knew better than to upset the goblins, especially on their sovereign. He quickly walked down a ten few steps and arrived at Lockblood’s place further down the hall.

“How can I help you?” Lockblood asked.

“I would like to access Vault 128.” Albus asked patiently.

“Is a board member present?” The goblin asked nonchalantly.

“I am one of the board members.” Albus said plainly, rolling his eyes to the very back of his sockets secretly.

“I apologize for the inconvenience but another board member must be present for anyone who wishes to access Vault 128 unless any of thee is an heir of the founders.”

“Well, in that case I would like to present myself as both.” Albus requested plainly, very discontent that he was denied access.

“We will not breach any rules for any person particular. Please bring a board member.” Lockblood repeated himself as Albus noticeably frowned.

“Very well.” Albus know better than to anger the goblins and slowly stepped away from the goblin. He collected himself for a moment before marching out of Gringotts and apparate himself back into the castle almost instantly, only to land in Hogsmeade. He stood in the middle of the deserted streets of Hogsmeade and looked around, confused how he ended up outside of the Hogwarts wards. He is the headmaster, and he should be able to get past the Hogwarts wards, the last time he was rejected, was when the heirs were present on British soil. 

“James Potter? What have you gotten yourself into? Even after when you’re dead, you still had to fool around.” Albus murmured to himself as he slowly and impatiently walked towards the Hogwarts gates ready to chug down a few bottles of Elvish wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!!!  
> Hello lovelies! I AM OFFICIALLY BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! Well obviously I ain’t dead but I was near when the whole June and the start of July are full of exams and school. I’m very sorry for disappearing so long but you can probably expect a lot more to come since my summer has officially started! (yay for Lia!) I’m also starting a new story called ‘The Constant’ starring only the Harry Potter fandom. So you can probably go check it out in a few days’ time!  
> Anyways, thank you for all of you who still waited patient for my updates and welcome! My new readers! I hope you also enjoy your summer and most importantly, put on a mask and stay safe!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in. Mission Undercover, operate.  
> okay, updates are constant and regular, so check it out whenever you can!   
> New chapters are approximately posted either daily, or weekly, depends if I'm in exam periods or not.  
> Lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic!  
> now on with the disclaimer  
> I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT ALL THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT WERE FOUND IN JK ROWLING'S BOOKS OR MISTER RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!! ONLY THE OCs BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY MAIN PLOT. THANK YOU. SO MOTE IT BE!!!  
> story time everyone!!!  
> xoxo  
> cherry

Hecate's Blessing

Chapter Fourteen

_activate the lair, and you will know the nightmare_

* * *

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed from one of the rows in Trunk Sage's Library. "Look Anna, to command a structure, all we have to do is to find the centre of the structure. Like a ward stone perhaps, or the brain of the structure. All we have to do is to get our hands on a map of Hogwarts, then we will have to measure and elaborate the mass, area, perimeter, and ratio of the Citadel Daenerys and the wards. After we get the centre, with me being the direct descendant of Ravenclaw, even if my surname is Granger, I can try and tap into the essence of the castle and have it reveal me the command centre of Citadel Daenerys."

"Well." Annabeth responded after being silent for sometime. "We'll need an aircraft to do so, you know, like a satellite kind of stuff, but measures this highly protected and hidden magical structure. It may also you know expand or shrink at times since it's magical." Anna suggested.

"Let's ask the twins." Hermione decided and walked up to the work bench of the twins.

"Yo Fred and George, can you do a satellite?"

"We're listening." Fred and George stopped whatever they are doing and leaned forward to where the Athenian sisters are standing, showing their anticipation.

"Hermione found out that to command Citadel Daenerys, all we have to do is to find the centre of the structure by measuring and analyse its mass, area, perimeter and ratio. However with an infrastructure as large as Citadel Daenerys, we need to do the measurements airborne."

"So you want a satellite thing with almost infinite pixels like Google Maps or something, but not to find your way, but to measure and calculate the dimensions." Fred elaborated and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also magical proof." Hermione reminded.

"The hard thing is that we have to measure the dimensions of the wards as well." Annabeth raised.

"Wards? But that's invisible." George pointed out.

"Not, if we find a way to solidify wards. Okay, hear me out. So wards are like a barrier that you programme to block certain things right? Only it is invisible. So someone must have a basis of something that's solid when the inventor of wards create them, like a fortress's infinte gates, for example. These wards are made invisible to prevent people from knowing its defences, like casting a recognition charm, we should be able to modify it and make it visible, like an improved version of it." Hermione explained her idea

"That is theoretically convincing, but do we have any properties to test on?" Annabeth queried.

"The Manors! I remember Harry, Neville and Percy have like some sort of family manor connected to the the private floo here in the trunk right? They must have some sort of protection." Hermione resolved.

"That is, if we develop the charm first." Annabeth reminded where Hermione's shoulders slumped again.

"So we use Arithmancy and Magical Theory. If we have the calculations of the conservations of energy and mass correct, it shouldn't be a hard task." Hermione suggested.

"Well, the person have to feel the wards right? So I mean, you don't have to solidify it, you just find a blocked person to try trespassing and map the wards out by coordinates." Fred said, offering a more mechanical solution.

"What if the wards react to trespassing, like jolt them or stun them or something."

"Touche." George said in an extravagant way.

"Well, we can do both. Fred and George can set up the satellites then Anna and I can develop a charm to solidify the wards. There plans A and B." Hermione concluded which finally got collective agreement. Hermione walked towards where the others are researching and tapped on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you for a sec." Harry nodded and followed Hermione to a corner.

"Do you remember when your Dad says that there's a floo connection that can connect to some family manors?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"We figure out the way to command and programme Citadel Daenerys. But to do so, we need to find the centre of the structure, which is found by measuring and elaborating the dimensions of the castle and its wards. The problem is we don't know how to measure wards. We came up with two ways, one, solidify the wards and use the twins' satellite to measure it like the castle. The other way as to get one of us to probe the wards and find its coordinates and measure it." Hermione quickly explained the situation where Harry furrowed his brows in contemplation.

"So how can I help." Harry asked, a little confused at the situation.

"We need a test specimen." Hermione answered.

"As in?"

"As in we want to try it on one of the wards of the family manors. We know how to replace the wards, maybe even stronger as well, so…" Hermione explained further where Harry started to understand a bit more.

"I guess so? But like solidifying the wards? Is that even a thing?" Harry asked.

"See, the wards are supposedly invisible right? They must have something solid for reference when the one who invented ward security created them, like a fortress defence or something." Hermione probed further.

"Oh I get you now! I think Percy's family manor is less harmful. I read the Potter family grimoires that anyone without the Potter blood or are not betrothed cannot enter the Potter Manor unless the person's name is warded into the ward stone and swore secrecy oaths." Harry stated out. "Yo Percy, c'mere for a sec!"

"S'up guys?" Percy came forward and greeted. "I'm not good at love advice, for the record." Percy teased which Harry slapped his head.

"Shut the fuck up Perseus. Hermione here figured out the way to command the castle, but to do so she need to measure and elaborate the dimensions of the physical castle and its wards. So she wanted to test on methods to measure wards with your family manor."

"My family manor? Well just so you know, I can't guarantee you don't get zapped or something. I'm alright with you testing but do it at your own risks." Percy reminded which Hermione nodded solemnly.

–

"Are you sure Olivia? You think that you and Percy's water powers might be able to 'solidify' the wards?" Hermione asked, after they returned from the Jackson manor for their trials. The charm worked like a charm but they think that the use of the charm is going to alert the people inside of their incoming.

"Well, think of it as Harry's invisible cloak, if you pour a can of bright red paint onto the cloak, the 'invisible' are would turn red because it is magic that made it look invisible, but the cloak is still solid and very real." Olivia explained using a simple metaphor and the gears inside the Athenians finally clicked.

"Well I guess it's better than getting a person to trespass the wards." Annabeth replied with a bright smile on her face

"But the wards surrounding Hogwarts are so large, with only you and Percy with water powers, is that enough to hold it?"

"Well, I think I remember some cool aguamenti charms somebody did…" Olivia hinted as Hermione jumped in to answer enthusiastically. "Oh my Gods! Except Fred and George operating the satellite, the rest of us can cast a aguamenti ultima then you and Percy and do waterfalls and columns. Brilliant!"

"Brilliant?" Harry came forward as he heard her exclamation in the Library.

"We solved the problem, but we have to do the measurements of the dimensions, tonight, real time." Hermione said, finalising the situation. "Fred! Or George!" Hermione called to one of the twins.

"How's the satellite?" Hermione asked.

"Behold, my brothers and sisters, ladies and gentlemen, I present you…" George started.

"The WHOLO Earth." Fred stepped away from his twin as a mini drone like object was shown to the demigods.

"Measuring the exact dimensions and ratios of a large structure?" George raised.

"No problem." Fred answered dramatically.

"Used within strong magical premises?" George raised again.

"No problem." Fred answered dramatically.

"Map and real time navigating functions?"

"No problem."

"Last but not least…"George hinted.

"Human recognition and location?" Fred raised this time.

"No problem." George answered this time, mimicking his twin's actions.

"This drone will send thirteen little satellites into the space, one above Oceania, two above Europe, North America, Africa and South America. Lastly, three above Asia. This will cover the whole world and provide us with all the dimensions, geographical locations, etc etc, whatever you need." Fred and George introduced to the demigods together.

"I hope the CIA is envious." Zach commented.

"Why thank you for the introduction, Fred and George. I think you should send them up now since we are going to measure the wards and Citadel Daenerys tonight, in real time." Hermione informed them of their finanlised mission and Fred and George saluted while they finally got out of the trunk to release their drones and satellites.

"What's real time now?" Hermione asked

"Well, we've spent thirty days in here without getting out so I'd say around seven in the morning or so." Tya replied, while counting her fingers.

"Damn we gotta go, we even lost the midnight. We have to find the command centre before we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said scrambling to accio everything back in place with a point of her finger and putting all the books back in place.

"Let's get back into reality then shall we mates!" Zach prompted as he led the demigods out of the trunk.

–

"Everything packed?" Harry asked the group. The demigods nodded they equipped themselves with whatever they might need and left everything behind inside the trunk and Harry shrank the trunks into his special pocket, along with Argo III.

"Hold on." Hermione reminded as everyone linked hands. 'Citadel Daenerys', Hermione thought hard. Nothing happened.

'Citadel Daenerys' Hermione concentrated even harder. Nothing happened.

"Oh screw this, how stupid can I get?" Hermione scolded herself as she thought again. 'Citadel Daenerys, Scottish Highlands'

A loud pop was heard throughout the Diagon Alley from Ollivander's as ten demigods were whisked away together in a what seemed to be impposible mass side along apparition. Well, they are quite right indeed, these ten weren't what you would say 'normal'.

On the other side of the United Kingdom ten people appeared at the borders as Hermione intended. The demigods wasted no time in babbling around as Fred and George immediately activated their device and with Harry's help they were whisked airborne ready to measure the dimensions of the Citadel Daenerys. After Fred and George's lift, the demigods quickly disillusioned themselves as they wait for Fred and George's confirmation of a green light in the sky.

"Well, it's now or never." Percy took the lead to project as much water as he could to the wards, same for Olivia. The two moved around the castle with their water pouring out from their hands until they have reached a full circle and another green light was seen in the sky, confirming that the first dimensions have been taken. Then the other demigods joined in as now Percy and Olivia are standing opposite to each other, covering their half of the wards as the others insert suitable aguamenti charms to enhance the calculation accuracy. After holding for about ten minutes, a yellow light was seen from the sky, announcing the completion of the whole process.

Fred and George slowly descended with Harry's help and their device started to beep, announcing that the calculation is done.

They have found the command centre.

Now, they just have to sit and wait at a random pub in the nearby town Ollivander told them, and wait for the right time to portkey in.

Mission undercover has officially begun.

–

"Come in!" Minerva called behind of her desk, marking the rest of the exam papers.

"Hello Minerva." Albus came into the Transfiguration professor's office anf greeted.

"How can I help you Albus?" Minerva looked up from her papers into the headmaster's twinkling eyes.

"There are several interesting events that happened lately and that kept me wondering a question. Considering that you were quite close with the Potters even after their graduation…"

"Just get straight to the point, Albus." Minerva said plainly, tired of his ministrations after a long morning of paper marking.

"Ah yes, I wonder If you know that if the Potters and the Longbottoms had any offsprings since Lily Potter, James Potter, Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom." Albus asked and Minerva furrowed her brows in question. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Interesting…" Albus only murmured before walking out of McGonagall's office, leaving a puzzle professor behind.

"Albus?" Minerva called, halting Albus as he returned to the office. "May I ask why?"

"Well, I am sure you remember that when Frank Longbottom and James Potter were in school right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, they were one of my favourite students to teach even if James were a little spontaneous." Minerva answered, even more confused at the situation.

"Have you notice any changes to the castle then?"

"Well, obviously they could apparate in and out of the castle, which is very rare." Minerva recalled when James suddenly appeared out of thin air in the hospital wing with Frank supporting a very hurt Remus Lupin after his transformation night where Minerva was originally catering to a transfiguration accident with Poppy Pomfrey in the infirmary.

"Yes, precisely that. There is a reason they could perform the magic though. The Longbottoms and the Potters are direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, hence their control over the castle then. I was unable to apparate in and out of the castl then even as the post of the headmaster, the castle simply did not recognize my authority during that time due to the heirs were present." Albus quickly explained as a bulb in Minerva's head lit up.

"You weren't able to apparate in and out of the castle again isn't it?" Minerva asked and Albus nodded his head curtly. "A very interesting situation indeed." Minerva agreed.

"An even more interesting fact that I was denied access to the Hogwarts vault today." Albus revealed, which shocked Minerva. "Denied access? How is that possible?"

"Indeed a mystery." Albus agreed, stroking his long beard thoughtfully.

"Well Albus I will have to excuse myself. I am due to meet the ten potential new students at two and I must proceed to lunch." Minerva excused herself and with a wave of her wand the transfiguration papers all went back to their respective drawers and she walked out of the office, leaving Albus behind.

–

"Vati! Have you heard what happened?" Lavender rushed into the Great Hall and was met by a confused Paravati. Seeing her expression Lavender whispered, "Gin's been dumped, by Jake Whitners from third year. He was snogging some Evanna Hill from our year!"

"Oh my god! How did that happen? I told Ginny that she should pursue Dean instead, even if Jake is undeniably hot." Paravati was half astounded by the news, she knew that Jake Whitners was a playboy and hell he even dared to dump Ginny Weasley.

"Ugh! I can't even believe him, that ungrateful hottie." Lavender exasperated as she sat down.

"Where's Gin now?" Paravati asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Probably still in the room, but I guess it's best to leave her alone." Lavender finally started to pick at her lunch as Paravati and Lavender continued to discuss the news.

"Hey girls." Ron sat down with his best mates Dean and Seamus. "Where's Ginny?" He looked around at their usual place at the long house table and saw his sister missing from the trio.

"Proabably in the room. She's been dumped by Whitners." Lavender said nonchalantly.

"Whitners? As in Jake Whitners in our year?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. As if!" Paravati answered.

"He's always been a scumbag." Ron commented but in his head he is already thinking of seven ways to torment that filthy being who broke his sister's heart. As much as they argue, he still loved his sister very much and messing up with his family is messing up with Ronald Weasley.

"Well, I'm loving this four cheese lasagna." Seamus commented, while stuffing another square of the lasagna into his mouth.

"Totally agreed." Ron said muffled as his own mouth is also stuffed with lasagna.

"Uh, go get some table manners." Lavender watched the two boys stuffed their mouths with lasagna in disgust as Paravati silently enjoyed her own meal.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HOW DARE HE!" With that shriek, the Hogwarts junior star gang knew that their star girl has arrived. Ginny sat down dramatically as the others looked at her in concern.

"Oh Gin. I heard what happened! I'm so so sorry! That scumbag need some lessons." Lavender said while hugging her best friend from the side, attempting to comfort her.

"Told you that Whitner's an asshole." Ron mumbled and Lavender looked at him in disbelieve. "Really? Ronald? Your sister here is crying and youhave to say that?"

"We definitely should teach that bitch Evanna Hill a lesson though. I heard she hates snakes." Paravati whispered into Lavender's ears they both giggled. Lavender then told Ginny their plan as Ginny cracked a small grin as well.

"Now I hope I'm not Whitners. He can very much just hide forever." Dean commented after hearing the girls' cackles.

"Touche, touche." Seamus agreed.

 ***** Ting!*

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall called from her seat at the head table as the students in the great hall looked at her.

"To all prefects and Gryffindor students, meetings this afternoon will be cancelled today due to an unexpected schedule. The meetings will be rescheduled to this Friday afternoon, please be punctual." McGonagall finished her announcement s she slipped from the Great Hall through the back door and reached the arrival sanctuary used in the first war. Just as she was about to floo call Ollivander, ten figures dropped out of thin air which startled Minerva a little. She quickly composed herself and helped the others up, she then straightened her favourite royal green robes and put on a professional demeanor.

"Hello kids, nice to meet you. You must be the ten kids Gellert told me about. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva introduced herself as a girl in beautiful straight blonde hair and stunning grey eyes spoke up. "I'm Annabeth Daria Chase."

"Hermione Jean Quirina Granger." The girl with wild but beautiful brunette curly locks and mesmerizing hazel eyes introduced.

"Zacharias Jo Laurel Pinter." The boy with reddish brown hair and golden flecked blue eyes said.

"Olivia Jean Aquaria Paiser." The girl next to him with dirty blonde hair nodded.

"Percy Nero Jackson." The boy with raven black hair and sea blue eyes saluted.

"Tya Callisto t'Challe." The dark skinned girl with beautiful silvery grey eyes waved.

"Fred Bladedale Weasley." The red haired twin on the left spoke. Minerva was shocked to hear the familiar last name that have at least three other in the current school, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley and their youngest and the most spoiled one Ginevra Weasley. Seeing their signature red hair and freckles she couldn't bring herself to denial. She quickly collected herself not to show amusement as the other twin continued.

"George Swordale Weasley." If this wasn't any indication that the kids are far from normal, the last two names she heard definitely shocked her to oblivion. She checked to make sure she hadn't heard it wrong as Neville spoke up this time, a little concerned about the deputy headmistress as her expression was pretty weird.

"I'm Neville Joris Longbottom." Neville waved a little where Minerva was barely able to nod in return. A Longbottom? How is that possible?

"I'm Harry James Quercus…" Minerva thought that Harry's last name was Quercus since he coughed before he could say his real last name. "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Harry James Quercus Potter." Minerva was ready to pass out right then and there.

"Uh, Professor? Are you quite alright?" Harry asked in concern as McGonagall's face paled as they introduced themselves.

"I'm quite alright." Minerva said, composing herself. 'Get a grip Minerva Dianne McGonagall!' she whispered to herself as she returned to her professional demeanor as much as she could.

"Sorry about that. You just remind me of a student in the past, that's all." Minerva replied as she quickly diverted the subject. "Well it's nice to meet you properly! Gellert has said a lot of fascinating things about you kids. Shall we proceed to my office?"

"Yeah." The demigods replied as they followed Minerva out of the arrival hall and through the endless hallways twisting and turning until it reached her office, not to mention the moving stairs that if you are one second late for the correct stair, you are so going to be late for class.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Minerva gestured the demigods in as she transfigured ten random things in her office to comfortable decent sized arm chairs. "I understand you kids would like to join our Hogwarts community?" Minerva asked as the girl with wild but beautiful brunette locks answered.

"Yes Professor. The ten of us have been homeschooled in Texas since we were born. We live in a pretty secluded area where there are only a few muggles, our guardians or parents will take turns to educate us about their respective affinities in magic. We thought that it would be best that we start to attend a school as well as trying to socialize and experience exams, tests, classes, etc." Hermione explained, careful not to let her into any suspicious points.

"Guardians?" Minerva asked.

"Oh um, some of us lost their parents at an early age and was relocated to their relatives. Oh ad we have our guardian consent letters as well." Hermione took out the ten letters that they forged with magic and made sure that wizarding magic will not be able to detect the fake letters. Professor McGonagall took the letters and read them through quickly, which she immediately approved of.

"Very well." Minerva said, putting the letters into the drawer. "Well according to your age, you will be to enter our fourth year this september, given if you pass the entrance tests. It will consist of two components, theory and practical. There are many vacancies in fourth year since the birth rate that year is surprisingly low, you will be guaranteed a place if you pass the exams." McGonagall explained as the demigods nodded their heads.

"Another thing." Minerva took out several pieces of parchment and handed them out to the demigods. "This is a subject selection form. In Hogwarts starting from third year, we have a selection of subjects for students to choose from, besides the core subjects of Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potion, Herbology, Charms and Astronomy. Please fill it out before you take your exams next week." Minerva instructed.

"Uh Professor?" Annabeth spoke up. "Actually we wouldn't mind if we have to take the examinations today."

"Today? Are you sure you're prepared?" Minerva was shocked at the blonde haired girl's request.

"We would prefer that Professor." Olivia cut in, flashing her most convincing smile.

"Well, if you insist that is very fine." Minerva gave in and summoned a patronus. "Filius can you please set up the examination room? We have new students applying for fourth year ready here." The tabby cat nodded at Minerva and rushed out of the window to its destination.

The demigods had already know about the Hogwarts electives and decided before hand that they will all choose Magical Theory, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy.

"Four electives?" Minerva asked when she received the completed forms. Never once in her teaching career had she seen one student take four electives, not even the brightest student she has ever teach, Lily Potter. The demigods looked at her incredulously and she was sure that these ten students are very exceptional indeed.

"Alright, then. Based on the electives you have chosen, you will have a total of ten subjects to take. How are you going to take it."

"I know it may seem very rude of us, but we were wondering if we could stay here in Hogwarts until we have our exams finished." Annabeth asked after contemplating their options. Staying here in Hogwarts for the exams can allow them time to get to the command centre and take control of over the Citadel Daenerys.

"It's perfectly fine. We do have guest quarters here in Hogwarts to provide and you can leave when you finish the exams." Minerva agreed almost immediately, much the the demigod's distress.

"Thank you very much professor." Annabeth smiled in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now you will proceed to the examination centre and take your charms and transfiguration exams." Professor McGonagall led them out of the office and travel through the numerous hallways again where they reached a room furnished neatly with table and chairs lined up, ready for the students to take up the vacancies.

"Hello kids. My name is Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms professor of Hogwarts. I will be supervising your entrance exams today." Flitwick introduced himself as Minerva excused herself from the examination centre and hurried back to her office. When she was sure that no one can come into the office, she quickly took out her bottle of merlot and downed almost half of it.

Today is weird, and she was almost sure that the coming days would only get weirder and weirder.

–

After the two exams, which the demigods definitely aced, the demigods not so subtly cornered Annabeth into question. Hermione was the first to speak.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione bellowed while whispering as Zach erupted his signature silencio ward.

"What was I thinking? If I didn't ask McGonagall to let us stay here until we finish exams, do you think we will have the opportunity to find the command centre and take control?" Annabeth retorted.

"Well at least give us a signal, or talk to us first!" Hermione argued, even if she can't fail her logic.

"But honestly Anna, how did you get her to agree." Harry asked, confused at McGonagall's willingness.

"A little charm." Annabeth replied.

"No way, you charmspeak?" Zach was surprised at a daughter of Athena who can charmspeak. Usually its the daughters and sons of Aphrodite who can do so.

"No, look." She pulled out a charm from her necklace. "I was holding this charm while I was asking McGonagall to let us stay. It is made by Piper McLean, one of my friends from Cabin Aphrodite." Annabeth explained which automatically explains the rest without words. The demigods loosened their balls and started to fumble around as usual as they find their way to the guest quarters.

"Well, now that we're in, we should find the centre first." Neville suggested and the rest of them nodded. Three girls passed by them as the demigods can't help but to overhear them.

–

"Do you know what's happening?" Paravati asked her two friends.

"No idea." Lavender shook her head.

"They're saying the castle's renewing or something. But like I don't really believe those kids, like hell the can't even distinguish coral red and rose red. I mean! It's so obvious." Ginny replied.

"I know right? We should head to the grounds though, see if those dumbasses are saying the truth."

"Touche." Ginny agreed and the three mean girls of the school picked up their pace and sashayed towards the grounds.

–

"Holy Zeus it's already starting!" Annabeth waited for the three sickly sweet girls to pass by before cursing. The demigods all had a mutual understand and the same expression. They had to reach the command centre, now.

"Come on Fred and George, lead the way." Hermione ushered and they followed the beeping of Fred and George's device. As they passed the tapestry of an emerald dragon with two heads, the device in Fred's hands beeped non stop where the demigods stood in front of the stone wall.

"This is it?" Tya questioned, a bit wary of the situation.

"I think so?" Neville answered his girlfriend a little more confident, however still hesitant.

"Hermione, your call." Harry gestured to the wall infront of her as she placed her palm on it and focused on the castle's name, hoping it would work.

They waited.

Hermione concentrated.

Nothing happened.

They waited for some more.

Hermione concentrated for some more.

Still,

Nothing happened.

"Maybe this isn't the right method?" Percy asked which his head was slapped by Annabeth almost immediately. "Do you have to say that out loud?" Annabeth hissed.

Hermione concentrated again, this time attempting to connect with the castle. They don't have much time, this has to work out.

"Come on…" Hermione muttered to herself as she concentrated further, she felt a small tingle within her as she pushed further, knowing it's the correct path, this time, she subconsciously grabbed hold of Harry and Olivia's hand who are standing next to her and she nearly tripped over as she felt the wall disappear.

"We did it! Come on we don't have much time before the castle reveals itself totally." Hermione did a little happy dance inside her head as she led the demigods into the ancient room. With a flick of Olivia's hand, the dust and smell of the room faded as a bunch of runes and screens were shown before them.

"Genius." Fred and George muttered after a glance at their surroundings.

"Do you know if you could operate this thing?" Harry asked after hearing Fred and George's comment.

"Easy peasy, very convenient." George replied.

"See these runes, they represent different functions, or like different buttons. Then these screens? They have runes carved on the brim of it, and it monitors one room. In that particular room, you will also find those runes carved on the wall, on the floor, or something."

"I get it! So these function runes are either to be applied to the whole castle, or to be applied to one particular room by activating the connection rune to the screen?" Annabeth asked.

"Precisely." Fred answered.

"Alright, runes… I've read about them. This is the kenanz rune, it's for lighting, the isa rune is for cooling… the sowilo rune is for warming… then the algiz rune for protection… there it is, the berkana rune for birth and renewal. This rune is the rune for renewing the castle to its enchanted state. Hermione assured herself as she quickly glanced through the panel of runes.

"Dear Gods it's glowing, it's glowing orange up half already. We have to know how to control these runes." Tya said, warningly.

"Try putting your hand on the rune, it's the most logical solution I can come up with." Percy suggested. Hermione put her palm on the rune but nothing happened except it started to glow even more.

"How about all the heirs try, Hermione's the heir of Ravenclaw but that doesn't mean she's the only one who can control the castle right?" Olivia suggested while she placed her hand onto the rune as well, nothing happened.

"Well come on Harry, you heard Livy." Hermione ushered Harry who seemed to be in deep thought. After some seconds, he spoke up.

"No wait. Mione, don't you have to activate the castle first? I don't suppose everytime we need the castle for something we'll run up the stairs and get into this room right? There must be some way where the castle and the heirs can, I don't know? Communicate telepathically?" Harry raised and Hermione eyes quirked up in realisation. She took out the shrunk sapphire box out as she quickly retrieved a book from the box and flipped the pages at inhuman speed.

"How can I forget!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well come on heirs! We don't have much time till the algiz rune is activated completely!" Hermione ushered.

"Okay now put your hand in the respective rune. Harry you here on the courage rune. Then Annabeth you here, rune for serenity. Olivia, the tiwaz, rune for leadership. Neville, the ehwaz, rune for loyalty. Now Percy, the last rune over there, rune for peace and flexibility." Hermione ordered and the heirs all scrambled to their respective runes. Hermione then rushed her her rune of wisdom and counted down. In moments, the whole castle lit up when the runes came in contact with the heirs. None of the knew about the glow the castle emitted from the command centre, but then as if the castle was alive, a booming voice of a woman spoke into the heirs minds.

"Ah, finally. Welcome back to Hogwarts my heirs." Lady Daenerys spoke.

Hermione was confused for a second on how to communicate telepathically when Harry's voice boomed in the heirs minds. "Thank you Lady Daenerys."

"You're very welcome, my heir of Gryffindor." Lady Daenerys spoke again.

"Lady Daenerys, would you very kindly keep up the disguise of the beautiful citadel to not raise suspicions." Hermione requested telepathically.

"I will do it at once." Lady Daenerys replied.

"This is so cool!" Percy commented as he watched the berkana rune's orange glow slowly fade away.

"That was close." Hermione let out a breath.

"Yeah." Olivia stood beside Hermione, looking at the monitor screens where the bricks 'reappeared on the shiny surfaces'.

–

"Yo sis!" Ron called out to Ginny as the three girls walked onto the grounds where the crowd was watching the astronomy tower with interest. "Look!" Ron pointed to the tip of the astronomy tower where the shiny surfaces of the castle's alexandrite, grandidierite and poudretteite gemstone surface started to show where the old brick and stone surfaces started to fade. It continued down as the crowd commented at the odd phenomenon. Halfway through the tower where the girls gasped in admiration of the beautiful gemstones, it stopped and the bricks and stones started to reappear.

"This is definitely going into the last issue of Witches' Gazette." Ginny ordered and Lavender quickly nodded. "I can only imagine these colours will be la dernière mode." _(the latest fashion)_ Lavender added excitedly, "Stock up girls!"

"Oui." _(yes)_ Ginny agreed as Paravati started to waltz around the crowd to get quotes and information for their new headline.

"So many weird things has happened with the castle lately." Ron spoe to his sister as Ginny examined her newly painted pearl white nails.

"I know right?" She looked up from her nails. "I'm sure something's on. Just wait till next year."

"I don't like the sound of that." Ron said, shaking his head as the last of the shiny surfaces were covered in bricks and stone again.

"Neither do I." Ginny replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes!!!  
> Bonjour mes cherie! How are y'all doing? CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!! By the way if you have noticed, but most you you won't, I have published a new story called The Constant. I will publish it here at ao3 today as well so I"M VERY EXCITEDDD! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING HECATE'S BLESSING AS WELL!!! Comments and critiques are always welcome and thank you so much for your support!!!


End file.
